La Aprendiz de Caballero: Arco I RIVALIDAD Y COMPROMISO
by Zword
Summary: Luego de presenciar la batalla definitiva entre el héroe de la leyenda y el mal del Cataclismo, una pequeña niña se lleno de valor y sueños. Pero los sueños no se cumplen solos, hay que moldearlos y prepararlos. Con ese anhelo en mente, Faith decide tomar cualquier oportunidad para ser la próxima en heredar la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad. [Post-BotW]
1. Prólogo: Recuerdos de un sueño

Prólogo – Recuerdos de un sueño

La nieve caía con lentitud. Eran más o menos las dos de la madrugada y afuera había una tormenta de nieve, como acostumbraba a caer a esas horas. No podía dormir, estaba algo pensativa. El verano solía serlo. Estaba más cerca del otoño y el invierno, por ello era una de las estaciones más proliferas para recolectar provisiones. El otoño se aprovechaba para tirar leña, y el invierno para el descanso. Así era en el reino de Hyrule. Y más concretamente, en la región de Hebra.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, se acobijó pronto. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y comenzó a recordar ese instante. Era el mismo sueño que le atrapaba en recuerdos de su infancia…

Aquello se había repetido una y otra vez desde el día del "juicio final", donde los hylianos habían ganado. "Las diosas han perdonado nuestros pecados o lo que fuese", pensaba la gente, pero ella y su difunto padre sabían la verdad de todas las cosas.

Ante ella había estado el mismo mal, la oscuridad más profunda y maligna que jamás hubiese imaginado. Y frente a esa enorme bestia desquiciada y maldita, un caballero de leyenda se alzaba en su caballo, armado sólo con una espada, escudo y un destellante arco lanzado desde el cielo por la misma diosa blanca, Hylia.

Alrededor de ese campo de batalla, se había dibujado una barrera que les había impedido salir a lo seguro, y aunque el padre estaba desesperado por salir, la niña quería preséncialo todo más y más de cerca.

El joven rubio cabalgaba alrededor del pequeño campo disponible y escapaba de los rayos ígneos que la bestia lanzaba desde el hocico y sus dos grandes colmillos. Esta era lenta pero mortífera. El joven estaba lleno del abrazador calor y parecía a la lejanía que su cuerpo se movía con algo de cansancio y dificultad, pero seguía la lucha con valentía y coraje.

En el mismo lugar, tanto ella como su padre, escuchaban la voz de alguien. La voz de una mujer que sonaba melodiosa. Por un momento el hombre que, impresionado por el suceso, pensaba era la mismísima diosa, pero cayendo en cuenta y recordando la leyenda de los cien años, sabía o suponía que se trataba de la princesa que había dejado cautiva a esa bestia, de seguro, con los dones que la diosa le habían dejado. Y aquel joven sería entonces el caballero sumergido en el sueño hasta el nuevo despertar que traería paz a esta tierra de una vez por todas.

La batalla ya era una eternidad desde su inicio, pero la bestia parecía agonizar al fin. Los dos espectadores tenían fe en el caballero de la espada que doblega a la oscuridad, y en la princesa con el poder de la diosa.

Más pronto que tarde, el joven hyliano se elevó con un artefacto de tela y madera, y disparó lo que parecía ser el último golpe, según las palabras de aquella melodiosa voz. En cuanto disparó la flecha, su padre y ella se dieron cuenta de que sobre la frente de la bestia gigante había salido un destello sin igual.

El hombre, a lado de su pequeña, volvió a retractarse de sus palabras, pues lo que veía no era una princesa ni una hyliana… No…. aquello parecía ser la mismísima diosa blanca, flotando hasta llegar al suelo y mirar con desafío a la agonizante bestia.

Cuando esta soltó un chirrido espantoso, se lazó en el aire y posteriormente trató de abalanzarse contra la joven divinidad, pero no contaba con que esta al sólo alzar un brazo un destello con la marca de las diosas creció hasta absorber la oscuridad y desaparecerla de este mundo.

Su padre cayó al suelo con una expresión de alivio inmenso, abrazó a su hija y le dijo con cuidado: "_Hija mía, el tormento por fin se acabó_" El hombre salió disparado con su hija en brazo y la niña sólo miro hacia el espadachín con anhelo "_Algún día seré como ese espadachín_" se dijo a si misma con felicidad en el rostro.

_Sin embargo, después de eso no volvió a ver esa pradera jamás._

Despertó con un suspiro hondo de por medio, mirando al techo de su habitación y con ojos perdidos hizo un gesto de desaliento "otra vez fue un simple sueño"

…


	2. I: La invitación del Aniversario

Capítulo I: La invitación del Aniversario.

Se levantó de la cama tras despertar de su sueño. Observó por la ventana de su habitación, aunque aún era oscuro. Algo le inquietó increíblemente y decidió salir. El frio era terrible, aunque no tanto como en los inviernos. Aun contando con el verano, no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

Subió a la cumbre de la montaña de Hebra, a duras penas, que era cerca de donde vivía, y observó como Hyrule era tocado por los suaves rayos de la mañana. Este dio a parar directo a sus ojos y con cuidado deslizó una mano para que se interpusiera entre estos y evitara lastimárselos.

Posteriormente su mirada penetró directo al centro del reino.

Se alzaba un imponente castillo que hace diez años estaba en totales ruinas, y se veía una enorme y pintoresca ciudadela con el mismo caso de antes. Pero ahora todo era prosperidad. La chica sonrió para sus adentros. Imaginaba estar presente en esa capital, y caminar entre el meollo. Sueños imposibles.

Pero su razón más intensa no era la de ser parte de ese lugar, si no servir lado al lado de los más bravos guerreros y ser la representante de todos los hylianos. Portar una espada capaz de subyugar a la oscuridad…

Ser el caballero más bravo de todos los tiempos, sin importar el costo.

Sin embargo los sueños no se hacían realidad solo porque si, y era más que imposible llegar a Hyrule y enlistarte en el ejército. Sin contar que era una mujer. Dos de cada diez aspirantes mujeres podían ser caballero, y más si tenían influencias. De lo contrario eran rechazadas.

¡Malditas palancas! Esas mujeres ni siquiera eran la mitad de su potencial, y sólo querían prestigio para atraer jóvenes soldados con talento, pensaba para sus adentros a menudo.

Una vez cuando fue a la primera convocatoria, en las etapas primarias de la reconstrucción de la ciudadela, le negaron el paso por ser joven y por ser una muchacha. Muchos hasta comentaban entre risas qué iba a hacer una jovencita tan hermosa ahí, que seguro causaría problemas entre los chicos por disputas de "quien se quedaba con la chica"

Absurdo, total y absolutamente absurdo. En fin.

Daba igual de todas formas. Soñar no vale de nada si no cumples tus sueños, es hipócrita siquiera desearlos sin intentarlo, esas eran las enseñanzas de su padre.

"_Padre… ojala estuvieras aquí_" pensó llevándose una mano a los brazos. Aún seguía en la cumbre, admirando el amanecer. El estómago le rugió de repente y se sonrojó con una sonrisa. Echó un último vistazo a la capital y luego se dispuso a bajar intrépidamente de la cumbre.

Una vez abajo entró a su cabaña rápidamente, no sin antes tener en brazos unas cuantas maderas para la leña. Las había tomado de un pequeño espacio debajo de un techo para caballos.

Prendió la chimenea de la pequeña cabaña. Ahí mismo tenía su cama, un pequeño escritorio donde se dedicaba a "ciertas actividades secretas", una estufa –la cual había sido regalo de la reina Zelda para su "tutora", Selmie– que era un lugar donde se hacía comida, pero no era una cacerola ni nada parecido y estaba hecho con material ancestral. Además tenía un pequeño librero, una mesa para comer, un pequeño armario con tocador compacto y había otra habitación donde tenía el baño y la bañera. De igual forma, esta última siendo un regalo de la reina. Pese a ser inventos tan útiles, Selmie nunca los usaba puesto que le hacían la vida fácil, cosa que ella "detestaba" pero en realidad un baño caliente a media tarde en un lugar tan frio como Hebra, y más si en tan solo cinco minutos se calentaba agua, de verdad era un gran invento.

Lo segundo después de poner la cabaña a una temperatura agradable fue ducharse. Como antes dicho, cinco minutos y estaría a una temperatura casi termal.

– Gracias Selmie, por odiar la tecnología – Comentó la castaña con alegría en el tono.

Entró al baño en compañía de una toalla y ropa. Dentro del baño estaría mucho mejor cambiarse que afuera.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos de una tina cálida, la joven había salido con su ropa habitual puesta. Un conjunto de la tribu orni y una toalla en la cabeza, sujetando su corto y mojado cabello.

Colgó su toalla del cuerpo entero en una silla de su pequeño comedor y la colocó junto a la chimenea, que aun humeaba unas cuantas leñas. Comenzó a retirar su toalla de la cabeza, y también la acomodo junto a la otra. Cepilló su cabello, ni siquiera necesitaba peinarlo de alguna forma, igualmente hacia lo que quería, o eso argumentaba ella.

Después de terminar con su imagen pasó a hacerse un desayuno. Unas crepas con miel de abeja, que le aportarían una buena cantidad de energía. Un vaso de leche con té de violetas saltarinas, que le llenaría de ánimo y, finalmente, un coctel de frutas, más bien de moras y algunas nueces del bosque.

Hoy iría a ver a Selmie, una joven mujer adulta que era famosa por deslizarse sobre escudos. Para Selmie, Faith era su ayudante que se encargaba de pulir sus escudos y también a recoger leña.

Por más mujer que fuese o la vieran, era fuerte y atrevida. No le importaba absolutamente nada. Salía a cazar cada que tenía oportunidad, tal y como vivía antes de que el mal del castillo terminara. Se podía decir que había vivido salvajemente, pero no le apenaba. Incluso lo veía como un orgullo. A pesar de su escasa estatura, un promedio, tenía piernas bien fuertes al igual que sus brazos, casi todo le salía en un PLIZ-PLAZ. Y ni así perdía la gracia femenina.

Entró a la cabaña de la deslizante y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa. La mujer admiraba una fotografía que Faith jamás había visto. Se acercó con cuidado y Selmie alzó la mirada a la castaña.

– ¡Oh…! – Expresó sorprendida – No te vi llegar – Dejó la foto a un lado, pero al ver a Faith tan curiosa, volvió a sostenerla entre en sus manos.

– ¿Quiénes son? –Cuestionó Faith con curiosidad. Sobre todo, admiraba a uno de los muchachos en la fotografía que parecía estar orgulloso. Junto a este se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio que lo sostenía en una trenza debido al largo, los dos con ropas del poblado Orni. Esa mujer estaba muy unida al otro joven, cabe resaltar.

– Si te lo digo, es posible que no me llegues a creer –Comentó con mirada alegre – Pero como eres tú, pequeña Faith, supongo que podrías tomarme en serio – Impaciente por saber la verdad, Selmie le hizo un espacio en la cama, donde estaba sentada, y luego suspiro profundo –Aquella hermosa mujer es nada más y nada menos que ¡la princesa Zelda! – Gritó emocionada – Y el joven a su lado ¡es el Campeón Hyliano! – Volvió a gritar Selmie.

Faith se conmocionó. Con razón le llamaba mucho la atención. Aunque sus sueños eran muy claros, parte de los rostros de quienes ese día salvaron Hyrule comenzaban a borrarse.

– Antes de tu llegada, la princesa supo de este lugar por Link. Así se llama el caballero – "_¿Link, eh?_"_ Pensó con interés la de ojos miel_ – Y por si fuera poco, ¡fue uno de mis pupilos! Y yo ni sabía quién era. Cuando Link trajo a Su Majestad, hizo oficial el deslizamiento de escudo como un deporte competitivo al quedar anonadada después de ver a Link competir contra otros chicos. Ella misma mandó a construir la pista para evitar accidentes – Selmie parecía casi llorar de la emoción por aquello – En tres días se cumplen ya diez años desde entonces y me invitaron a celebrar en el castillo. Pero…

Faith bajo la mirada. Ahora suponía que le diría que "por favor cuidara la pista", seguro que también la cabaña y otras cosas. Era así, la vida no iba a darle frutos gratis.

– Pero no tengo con quien ir… o a menos que tú quieras a acompañarme ¿Qué dices? Después de todo, la pista es más alegre y más limpia gracias a ti.

Faith se arrojó a los brazos de Selmie con emoción y agradecimiento. Ni siquiera podía creer que algo se le cumpliría justo después de pensar lo contrario. ¿Acaso soñaba? Pero es que el destino al final estaba volteando las cartas. Primero irían a Hyrule, y lo segundo, a raíz de todo, sería con el mismo caballero de aquel recuerdo, el tal Link.

– ¡Claro que iré! – Gritoneó incrédulamente, a la vez que con inmenso y absoluto gozo.

_Tal vez la suerte le iría cambiando poco a poco…_

Transcurrió uno de los días mencionados por Selmie, cada vez podía sentir más y más ansias. Selmie le dijo que llevara sus cosas más importantes, porque aunque hubiera seguridad y paz, a veces unos ladrones, de un tipo de organización nefasta al que llamaban "**Clan Yiga**", habían estado merodeando en Hebra.

– Aunque parezca poco convincente, siguen siendo unos ladrones. Les conocíamos por robar en Gerudo a grandes cantidades y matar a sangre fría, pero ahora son nada más que payasos.

– Lo sé, mi padre y yo los conocimos muy bien hace muchos –Comentó Faith con una mueca de desagrado. Y es que si les tuviese enfrente, no vivirían para contarlo. Tal vez medía el promedio de la mujer hyliana, pero los viajes con su padre le enseñaron a llevar el instinto a un grado de defensa, por no decir que enteramente salvaje, bastante peligroso para una persona.

La única desventaja contra algunos, era que ella no estaba precisamente preparada para los combates. Su forma de luchar era más como si estuviera enfrentando osos y no a un hyliano entrenado.

Por aviso de Selmie, la joven metió algunas mudas de ropa a su equipaje, pues le comentaba que estarían ahí una semana entera. Además de sus tesoros. Tomó un tipo de libreta que al parecer era bastante vieja, estaba cerrada con un candado y lo peculiar de esta es que en el cerrojo había una marca muy vieja, parecida a un escudo pero el desgaste dejaba poco claro que era. La metió entre sus cosas. Otra pertenencia más había sido un brazalete que le pertenecía a su madre. Había desaparecido un día, según palabras de su padre, y sólo le dejó eso y una nota que ella jamás pudo leer.

Además de ansiosa, Faith también estaba intrigada de la decisión de su amiga. Y no porque fuese mala, sino porque ella era como la seguridad y mantenimiento de la montaña. Era como dejar a un niño pequeño sin su madre. La montaña de Hebra estaría desprotegida mientras ella no estaba. Si Selmie aceptaba eso, seguramente era porque no se preocupa demasiado, seguro alguien se quedaría cuidando. Posiblemente una brigada de caballeros hylianos, y algunos ornis.

Con las manos ocupadas en la leña, suspiró hondo y pensó en algo más importante. Si la ciudadela resultaba ser tan hermosa como Selmie le contaba tantas veces, entonces no habría marcha atrás, y una vez que todo terminara, se decidiría a estar en Hyrule. Aunque tuviese que hacer trabajos de limpieza o de ayudante. ¿Qué más daba?

Se miró al espejo y sintió que algo no estaba bien. Su ropa… ¿no era demasiado informal? Tomó carrera hasta la cabaña de Selmie nuevamente.

– ¡No tengo absolutamente nada formal que ponerme! –Gritoneó Faith con suma preocupación. Selmie se echó a reír con alegría. Parecía preocuparse demasiado por tonterías.

De un pequeño armario sacó una prenda larga y muy bonita, y unos zapatos, aunque unos eran botas. Era un vestido de alta calidad. ¿De dónde los había sacado? Selmie, como si pudiera leer su mente, contestó su pregunta.

– Resulta que la princesa sabe que por mi vocación no uso ropa formal, y como el evento si es de etiqueta, pues nos ha mandado dos hermosos vestidos como obsequio. Y si, uno es para ti. Le he dado tus tallas. Las botas son para ti, consideré que siempre me has negado la idea de que uses esas cosas que te incomodan tanto – Ante la respuesta, Faith esbozó una ligera sonrisa; era verdad que usar tacones nunca había sido la idea, y teniendo en cuenta el largo del vestido, eso le favorecería la comodidad.

Ahora que recordaba, Selmie había parecido fuera de sí hacía un tiempo, hasta le abrazaba sin razón aparente. Y ahora entendía que esos no eran abrazos. Tomó medidas sin que ella lo supiese. Era una pilla, una pilla muy considerada.

– Recuerda que mañana a primera hora nos vamos a la posta de los Orni y luego esperamos ahí para que nos recojan. Tengo entendido que también están reuniendo a un grupo de jóvenes para algo de los campeones. ¿Cómo ves esto? Es un detalle increíble de Su Alteza.

Faith sabía perfectamente el "asunto de los campeones" Eran los que perdieron la vida en combate. Era obvio que habría nuevos domadores de las bestias divinas.

Con lo del vestido, Selmie lo alzó para sobreponerlo como una medida. El problema con este, veía Faith, era demasiado grande de las caderas y la cintura.

– ¿Qué medida pediste a Su Majestad? – Cuestionó la castaña interesada al ver el vestido.

– Cuando te medí el cuerpo, parecía que medias demasiado. ¿Me equivoque? – Faith asintió con la cabeza. No había remedio con ella.

– La única ventaja de estos es que usan corsé. Así que no te preocupes – Comentó la castaña examinando el vestido.

Selmie pensaba que a pesar de haber tenido una vida de nómada, casi salvaje, tenía bastantes conocimientos. No le dio demasiada importancia.

– Ya es algo tarde. En mi opinión no hay mejor que madrugar – Faith asintió y así como sugirió la rubia y se fue a su casa, dejó el vestido en la cabaña de Selmie, donde se verían la mañana siguiente.

El tiempo transcurrió y entonces se hizo de mañana. Faith salió de su cabaña con la misma ropa invernal de siempre, y se encontró con Selmie en la cabaña como anoche acordaron. Tomaron los vestidos y sus equipajes, y luego salieron.

Además de la pista, la princesa, o al menos cuando aún lo era, había resuelto el problema de los deslizantes, instalando un tipo transportador de personas que ella llamo "El elevador ancestral" con la misma tecnología y algunos materiales comunes. Aquello de "tecnología ancestral", todo había sido sacado de los mismos restos de guardianes y refinado para otro tipo de usos. Con una soberana tan inteligente, era obvio que aquello no iba a tardar demasiado.

Ahora sí, venía lo más cansado. Caminar hasta la posta desde atrás de la villa Orni. Aun hacía frio en el sitio, cerca de la Zona de Entrenamiento. Había que dar toda la vuelta, pero no pasaba nada.

Siguieron el camino a paso normal. Ambas mujeres conversaban un poquito sobre lo que ellas creían que podría pasar durante su efímera estancia en Hyrule. Selmie aseguraba que quizá iba a enamorarse de algún joven hyliano que le doblara la estatura, o sin exagerar, que fuese más alto que ella. Quién sabe. O que tal vez se terminaba quedando en Hyrule. Selmie decía que a pesar de lo bueno que era vivir en la ciudadela, ella siempre había amado la tranquilidad de Hebra, y por ello nunca se había atrevido a quedarse en la capital.

Pero al contrario de Selmie, Faith siempre deseó una vida atareada. Estaba acostumbrada a ella.

No paso demasiado tiempo para tener a solo unos metros la posta, y como no podía ser de otra forma, un carruaje con un trío de soldados, uno de ellos soldado de la guardia, parado justo al lado de la posta, ya las esperaban. El guardia real se distinguía por su armadura que era negra y las de los otros una armadura muy sencilla plateada y con el escudo de la familia real.

El hombre de la armadura negra se levantó al verles y luego saludo con su mano sin quitarse el casco.

– Bienvenidas, señoritas – Comentó galantemente y ofreció tanto ayuda, como el entrar al abrirles la puerta de la carroza.

Selmie comenzó a reírse con picardía mientras que Faith adoptaba más un rol de "señorita" y aceptaba con cortesía la invitación.

– Podrán cambiarse mientras nos preparamos para salir – Las dos agradecieron con un gesto y comenzaron a hacer aquello.

Selmie, por su rubio cabello y sus facciones, fue preparada con un elegante vestido anaranjado, un color que le gustaba bastante, con los hombros tapados pero de una tela transparente.

Faith había sido "bendecida" con una prenda muy cómoda, a pesar de ser un ostentoso vestido de pliegues princesa. El color era un azul intenso y a la castaña le había quedado excelente. De verla todos los días con unas fachas por el frio intenso, a verla vestida de manera tan formal, no tenía palabras. Su vestido no tenía mangas

Anunciaron que estaban listas y el carruaje salió hacía las vías principales para el campo de Hyrule. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Faith al sentir que pronto iba a llegar a su destino. Después de cambiarse habían abierto un poco las cortinas para virar mejor el paisaje. Vaya que había cambiado. Hyrule no era lo mismo antes que el día de hoy, y se mostraba por la calidez de lo que había. La gente transcurría más los caminos y tenían sus mercancías a la vista. El crimen había bajado desde el regreso de la princesa y la familia real.

No tardaron mucho tiempo antes de tener algunas cuantas localidades cerca del castillo. Eran pequeñas villas antes de llegar a la ciudadela. Algunas hasta de comercio y turismo.

Pasaron por el reconstruido Altar Ceremonial, de la zona Centro de Hyrule. A simpe vista, era hermoso. Con sus alrededores llenos de una pequeña fuente natural, sus pilares blancos y el piso de piedra con impresiones de símbolos sagrados. Incluso había restos de guardianes, decorados ya por la naturaleza y su impulso a sobresalir entre lo construido por seres inteligentes.

Nuevamente sintió la emoción de ese instante. Ya estaba de nuevo poniendo pie donde todo comenzó para ella. Ahí donde vio al mismísimo héroe hyliano de las leyendas. Un campeón centenario que no era ni de lejos un viejo, sino un joven espadachín. Siempre le dio una enorme intriga saber cómo es que había permanecido tan joven tanto tiempo.

No tardaron en escuchar el atareado ritmo de la ciudadela a las afueras del carruaje. La gente corriendo de aquí allá, y claro, no faltaba menos, adornos del festival para la elección de los nuevos campeones **de las cuatro regiones**, exceptuando a Hyrule Central, además del décimo aniversario de un deporte ya nacional.

Debido a ello, tuvieron que salir del carruaje, pues no podía atravesar el pasaje, a pesar de la robustez de este. Aunque aquello no molesto a las mujeres, pues de esa manera apreciaban de primera mano lo que les rodeaba.

Selmie estaba total y absolutamente maravillada con la decoración para lo que llamaba "su deporte" mientras hacía el recorrido tomando uno de los brazos de Faith.

Sin embargo, ante tales distracciones no se dieron cuenta ni cuándo ni cómo es que fueron arrebatadas de algunas de sus pertenencias. El meollo también hacia difícil la concentración. Selmie casi sollozaba por el jaloneo hacia su cuello, pues encima había traído consigo un collar de perlas. Ni siquiera los soldados enviados por la reina se habían percatado de la escena, sólo alguien entre ellos.

La castaña salió hecha furia y con uno de sus oídos ensangrentados. Uno de los imbéciles le había intentado arrebatar uno de los aretes que colgaban de sus orejas, pero al hacerlo también provocó que el pendiente bien aferrado a la parte blanda de esta se trozara en dos e inevitablemente sangrara.

La persecución comenzaba a cansarle; a pesar de las botas, el vestido le era un enorme estorbo. Corría sin parar tras del ladrón y en cuanto vio la oportunidad trozó parte del vestido, lanzando lejos la tela en medio del correteo. De esta manera, la joven se sentía más libre.

El hombre, poco astuto, terminó en medio de un callejón. O eso creyó Faith. El desgraciado había ido al sitio a propósito.

De repente comenzaron a salir más hombres con un porte similar: el de un sucio ladrón. Acorralaron a la jovencita, mientras la miraban atentos a sus piernas que estaban descubiertas. Si, sus miradas eran lujuriosas. Una chica tan bella y en esas circunstancias.

Antes de lanzarse a la jovencita, alguien les cayó del techo. Un joven que tenía una mirada amenazante ante la situación y que había presenciado la persecución segundos antes de terminar en ese callejón hediondo.

Los que se habían lanzado de primera instancia hacia Faith habían sido detenidos por el muchacho con un par de golpes sobre el rostro, y algunos sobre el estómago.

Pronto comenzaron a arremolinarse más. En medio de una pequeña distracción estuvieron a punto de clavarle una daga al joven, pero Faith se les adelanto atacándolos con sus manos de una forma sumamente salvaje, en contraste a la elegancia y técnica del muchacho.

Lanzando tanto mordidas como golpes bajos y poco controlados, la joven se deshizo del resto. Los ocho ladrones que los habían atacado estaban tirados sobre el suelo. Mientras que de la parte del misterioso extraño parecían estar fuera de combate, del lado de Faith casi parecían muertos, e incluso se habían aterrado por su forma de contraatacarles. Uno de ellos que aún seguía consiente estaba siendo acechado por ella. Sus ojos tenían una manera de expresarse única. Se veía bien reflejada la ira sobre ellos.

– Fuiste tú… – Comentó la joven con los ojos inundados de furia – Tú hiciste esto – Señaló su oreja ensangrentada – Vas a pagarlo caro, gusano.

Antes de que esta se atreviese a golpearlo, el joven de antes le detuvo una de las manos. El hombre a medio morir terminó desmayado de la impresión. Por otra parte, por fin pudo apreciar bien a su compañero en esa lucha.

Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, era rubio y alborotado. Sus ojos eran de un color azul poco común. Eran como si del tono ultramarino bajaran al cian. Su tez era lo que se catalogaría como un estándar, mientras que sus facciones eran las de un joven más o menos de su edad, ni muy adulteradas o demasiado jóvenes. Si ese joven tenía su misma edad estaba bastante alto, le adelantaba por unos cuantos centímetros.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, sobre todo por esa expresión en su rostro. Era como si estuviera malhumorado pero a la vez no. Eso le causó un gran interés a la jovencita de cabello castaño. Tanto que no pudo evitar ver un gran parecido del muchacho en el Campeón Hyliano de la leyenda.

De su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo que le colocó a la joven con mucha delicadeza, soltando su mano que había detenido minutos antes de que concluyera su venganza contra el idiota tirado sobre el suelo.

– No se ve muy bien – dijo con una voz un poco ronca. Como si no la utilizara seguido – Además tienes el vestido roto y se puede ver, bueno… – Sus mejillas se coloraron un poco por esto último, como si apenas se diera cuenta del estado de la muchacha.

Como por autor reflejo el joven comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa blanca de mangas largas. Faith estaba entrando en la defensiva, de no ser por qué sintió que sus intenciones no eran con ningún rastro de maldad. El muchacho ni siquiera la observaba. Al terminar extendió su enorme camisa, arropando a la joven con esta. Sorprendentemente le quedaba como vestido, tapándole exactamente partes del cuerpo que saltaban a la vista y este quedándose en una ligera camisa de tirantes, que dejaba expuesta su marcada musculatura. Lo que hiciera el joven le dejaba marcas claras: no se trataba de alguien cualquiera. Faith volvió a pensar en el tal "Link" de la fotografía de Selmie. Incluso por su cabeza llegó la pequeña posibilidad de que fuese algún familiar o parecido.

Faith no se atrevió a decir nada, pero su mirada decía sinceramente "gracias", cosa que el joven entendió perfectamente al sonreír de manera tan discreta que ni él mismo lo notó. No sabía ni siquiera como hablar con un chico tan joven y encima que le parecía bastante atractivo. Se quedó en silencio hasta que unos soldados llegaron acompañados de Selmie.

– ¡Santa diosa Hylia! – pronuncio al ver a Faith en tal estado deplorable. Esta incluso quiso patear a uno de los idiotas que estaba sobre el suelo, pero los guardias le detuvieron. Además de que veían acompañados de otros más para poder llevarse a los ladrones fuera de combate.

Posteriormente la rubia se echó en brazos de Faith con un pequeño sollozo de preocupación. Luego observó que no estaba sola sino, en sus propias palabras, "bien acompañada"

– Me alegró muchísimo lo que hizo por mi querida – dijo Selmie con picardía, tomándole un brazo al muchacho. Este se mantuvo callado y por su expresión Faith dedujo que aquella muestra de afecto de su amiga le estaba incomodando.

– _Es como un libro abierto _– Pensó la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al verla sonreír el joven le prestó atención a ella, mirándole de una forma indescriptible – _O tal vez es una portada que aparenta una cosa… y el contenido es muy diferente._ – Volvió a pensar la castaña dejando de sonreír de golpe y alejando sus ojos de los de él. Sabía perfectamente que juzgar a la gente no era ni por asomo algo que le gustara, así que se retractó.

– Yo… debo irme – comentó con una sonrisa cortes dedicada a las dos señoritas. Sonrisa que se borró al darse la vuelta para continuar con su expresión seria de antes.

Antes de irse por completo Faith se atrevió a tomarle de un brazo – ¡Espera…! Es… esto… ¿cómo te llamas? – comentó apenas. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo sintiéndose inmediatamente como una idiota. El muchacho no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su atrevimiento a detener su paso.

– Me llamo Kain Highwind, señorita – hizo una reverencia y luego continuó su rumbo.

El muchacho con pinta de noble se marchó sin más. Aunque sin que se diera cuenta con la misma duda que Faith en sí misma "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" a medio camino se dio cuenta de una cosa… "_Yo no le pregunté su nombre…_" suspiró resignado "_No importa, dudo mucho que la vuelva a ver así que…_" continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

_**Que equivocado estaba…**_


	3. II: Propuesta tentadora, parte 1

**¡Buenas, lectores!** **Soy Zword y les mando un saludo muy grande. Gracias por sus comentarios :3 Veo una cara nueva y caras conocidas:  
_"GreenTunic" _me alegra que vinieras a leer esto y espero que te parezca interesante xD y si, :v ¡Vamos, nipones! ¡No les cuesta nada hacer deslizamiento de escudo como deporte oficial!  
**_**"Falcon"**_** Mi buen valedor. Me alegra que te este agradando por ahora. Espero y siga así uwu  
**_**"frank74"**_** Woah! Hace mucho que no te veo por acá. No te preocupes por lo del fic de smash xD y no lo leas, quedo muy mal. Es posible que me haga el remake y quite algunos personajes de personas que no me mandaron una información basta de sus OC, que parecían de puro adorno en la historia, pero Tara era consentida así que xD ella se queda si o si.**

**Muy bien, ahora que les he respondido un poquito :3 ¡vayamos al fic!**

* * *

Capítulo II: Propuesta tentadora –Parte 1: El campeón soberano–

Faith se quedó viendo como el joven de cabello dorado se marchaba. Una ola de calor inundó sus mejillas, sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar pensar tonterías. Selmie notó como la joven se quedó observando su partida por varios segundos, con una expresión tranquila y seria, pero con un poco de brillo sobre los ojos.

– Faith… – Le llamó Selmie unas cuantas veces – Oye… ¿A caso…?

Su pequeña insinuación hizo salir de sus pensamientos a Faith – ¡No comiences! – Comentó con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro – Es sólo que me pareció muy familiar al tal Link.

Los soldados observaron curiosamente a la joven. Le miraron extrañados y como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto.

– ¿Qué miran? – preguntó atrevidamente con las manos sobre la cintura.

Estos, a escuchar el tono amenazante, retrocedieron y desviaron la mirada a otro lado, haciendo como si en primera nunca le hubieran puesto los ojos encima. Sin embargo uno de ellos no lo hizo, pero era incierto si la observaba o no. El caballero de la guardia, que las había traído desde Hebra, ahora venía acompañado por otro con un traje especial. Este también era de la guardia, pero vestía el traje de gala.

El joven tenía la cabellera en un tono rojizo, bastante peculiar. Sus ojos eran dorados y tenía facciones un poco sureñas, dicho esto por el tono moreno claro de su piel. Parecía como hijo de una Gerudo, o eso pensó Faith al verle. Era un poco más alto que el joven rubio y tenía una musculatura envidiable, fácil de ver incluso a través de la robusta tela.

Su tono de voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un poco grave, pero atractiva. Quizá el muchacho tenía unos veinte.

– Creo que mis compañeros no están acostumbrados a llamar de manera tan… –El joven hizo una pausa tomándose la barbilla a manera de cuestión – informal a nuestro rey – Comentó el joven con una amable sonrisa.

Faith iba a replicar, pero sólo le bastaron dos segundos para analizar sus palabras "nuestro rey" Aquellas resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. Pronto comenzó a ruborizarse de las mejillas, como si hubiera dicho algo malo, algo… estúpido. Estaba segura de que los soldados ahí, incluso ese joven, ahora pensaban que era una simple campesina en fachas de princesa, o bueno, ahora en puros harapos.

– Vaya, realmente está un poco lastimada, mi lady. ¿No creen que deberían ayudarme a llevar a las damas al castillo? –Preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa. Los demás acataron sus órdenes. Sin embargo este se tomó la libertad de poner a Faith entre sus brazos con tal caballerosidad que ruborizó las mejillas de esta.

Los otros soldados se encargaron de llevar a los ladrones que estaban en el suelo, y el otro joven de la guardia escoltó a Selmie. Ambos iban detrás de Faith y el peli-rojo.

Llegaron al castillo más pronto de lo que se imaginaban. La reina Zelda estaba ansiosa por ver a Selmie, y por ello se adelantó. Faith iba a encontrarse con un médico para que le revisara el oído derecho, el cual tenía ensangrentado.

Cerraron la herida con algunos puntos. La muchacha no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor. Sólo estaba ahí, tan serena como el viento del verano. Eso le sorprendió bastante al moreno. Sonrió un poco ante la cara seria de la joven. Cuando el médico terminó, dejó a solas al muchacho y a la jovencita.

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos. Ninguno se atrevía a mencionar palabra. No fue hasta que este rompió el silencio, pronunciándose al aclarar su garganta. Faith le prestó toda su atención.

– Señorita, si se siente mejor podemos llevarla a su habitación o con mi ma… es decir, la modista de la familia real, para que remplace su vestimenta.

Faith le observó detalladamente. Parecía avergonzado y bueno, aunque tenía eso puesto, la camisa del rubio, seguía un poco expuesta. El mismo doctor se le había quedado viendo de manera extraña, como si verla en un vestido destrozado fuera lo más excéntrico del mundo, y la verdad que tenía sus razones.

– No, está bien – Comentó la joven un poco pensativa. Sentía bastante molestia por ese altercado. La reina le había mandado ese hermoso vestido. Había causado bastantes molestias ese día.

– Insisto – El joven le tomó de una mano, pero ella se zafó de inmediato.

Se miraron unos instantes antes de que el joven se resignara a la decisión de Faith. Suspiró profundo y sonrío ampliamente.

– De acuerdo. Disculpe las molestias – Dijo el peli rojo frente a ella – Igualmente la reina me seleccionó para darles una buena bienvenida, aunque eso ha fallado ya… – Faith sintió empatía ante la vergüenza del joven guardia real.

Al verle tan apenado tomó la palabra, continuando con la conversación – Ya, no pasa nada – Comentó la joven entre sonrisas divertidas – Creo que nadie esperaba eso. Siendo sincera, apenas me di cuenta.

– Aun así… – Antes de poder seguir su charla alguien entró al cuarto médico donde estos dos se encontraban.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven. Y el otro muchacho se inclinó sobre el suelo.

– ¡Hylia! – Comentó esta con un tono de enfado – ¿Ya atraparon a los responsables? – Preguntó aquella voz femenina con una mueca sobre los labios, esperando respuesta inmediata del joven, que así fue.

– Sí, Su Majestad – Respondió el joven apenado. La mujer relajó el gesto al observarle avergonzado y suspiró hondo.

–Ah… bueno, menos mal que esos tipejos ya fueron apresados. Les espera un buen castigo. – decía esta con los brazos sobre la cintura.

Faith se dio media vuelta encontrándose con una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rubio, un par de ojos verdes, más una figura excepcional en un hermoso vestido… bueno, eso esperaba ella pero en realidad la reina Zelda llevaba consigo un conjunto diferente de lo que se ve común en la realeza femenina, más hablando de la reina.

Zelda se acercó hasta la joven y revisó su oreja lastimada. Hizo una pequeña mueca al verle, como si con sólo observar la cortada y las puntadas le generara dolor. Pero no sólo tuvo aquella reacción, también parecía sorprendida al ver que no hacia ni un gesto al tocarla. Faith ni se inmutaba, aunque si parecía bastante sorprendida.

– Jovencita Faith, he escuchado mucho de usted – Comentó Zelda con una sonrisa alegre.

Por la puerta entraron una niña pequeña y un hombre. Eso escuchó Faith pues había agachado la mirada ante la prescencia de la hermosa rubia. Poco a poco fue alzando la frente hasta toparse con el susodicho y la pequeña

Un hombre tomaba de la mano a su hija, una niña de rostro alegre, ojos azules y cabello rubio largo y bastante desordenado. Tenía como unos diez años, calculaba Faith.

El hombre era rubio y de cabello corto, de ojos azules y rebasaba con creces a su esposa. Un hombre casi irreconocible, vestido con una ropa similar a la de su esposa. Ya no tenía aquella túnica que usó durante su empresa para detener al Cataclismo, Ganon.

Luego de este entró Selmie, acompañada por un caballero que la escoltaba.

– ¿Quién es…? ¿Qué le pasó a la oreja? – Preguntó la niña viendo directamente a Faith.

Esta última pensó que la niña se parecía mucho a su padre, y tan sólo a su madre observando sus amplias cejas.

– Es una dama que vino con la señorita Selmie – Comentó el hyliano con un tono calmado y poco firme – Y alguien le lastimó.

La niña se acercó hasta Faith y tocó con delicadeza la oreja de la joven. El rubio parecía un poco asustado del acto de su monstruito e intento detenerla, pero al ver que Faith sólo lo observaba a él, no pudo evitar quedarse tan quieto como su acechadora.

La reina sonrió ampliamente y miro cómplice a Selmie. Asintieron y luego le hizo un gesto al caballero, trayendo hasta la reina unas prendas encima.

– Su nombre es Faith Halley, y es una gran admiradora del joven campeón – Zelda miró a los ojos a Link y este le devolvió la mirada muy sorprendido.

Faith se levantó muy apenada al encontrarse cara a cara con el mismo hombre al que había estimado desde hacía diez años, cuando lo vio enfrentarse a la bestia que se conocía en ese entonces como "Ganon, El Cataclismo" La desgracia de Hyrule y todo ser vivo que habitase en él.

– Hay mucho que deben conversar – Comentó la reina a su marido que salió finalmente del trance – Pero primero permítele cambiarse de ropa.

La joven se tapó con una sábana que tenía al lado de la camilla donde la habían atendido. Miró a otro lado con un rostro avergonzado y pensando aún en la maldita suerte que había tenido. Quería estrangular a esos idiotas por haberle arruinado el vestido y ahora generar una impresión mala al rey, o es lo que ella creía.

Todos salieron de la habitación, a excepción de Selmie. Antes de salir Edward le observó a la joven con curiosidad "¿qué tendría ella que hablar con él rey?" Sabía que no era una persona normal. Una joven tan hermosa y que además parecía importante. Se sintió como un idiota al haberla tratado con tan poca formalidad. No había entendido nada de nada, sólo siguió a la reina.

Selmie se había dado la libertad de quedarse para ayudarle a Faith a ordenar su cabellera que había quedado en un estado deplorable a comparación con lo bien vestida que había llegado al reino.

La rubia tomó un cepillo y lo deslizo suavemente por la castaña cabellera de Faith, quien se quejó de uno o dos jaloncitos que sin querer le generaron el cepillado.

– Seguro creyó que era una salvaje – Comentó Faith después de unos segundos de largo silencio. Selmie sabía que en cuanto estuvieran solas le confesaría sus preocupaciones.

– Nada de eso. Si tú supieras el pasado de Su Majestad – Selmie echó a reír divertidamente, observado los pucheros y los gestos de la castaña – Dudo mucho que Link piense algo tan superficial como eso. Yo diría que estaba sorprendido al saber cómo actuaste.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó la joven desconcertada. Ella no había visto al campeón por ninguna parte.

– Los rumores corren rápido en la ciudadela de Hyrule – Respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía que eso no le haría gracia a la castaña.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Se levantó rápido de la camilla provocando jalarse el cabello al seguir siendo cepillado por Selmie.

Esta comenzó a reírse divertida. Faith sólo le miraba avergonzada y a la vez hacia la puerta de la misma forma. Una vez se vistió, la deslizante salió de la habitación y en su lugar entró Link. Ahora ella estaba vestida con un conjunto que la princesa le había traído. Un tipo de túnica azul femenina, un pantaloncillo ajustado color café, y unas botillas con cinturón.

Se miraron unos segundos, luego Link se sentó en una cama contigua a la que Faith estaba sentada. Ella trago saliva y Link aclaró su garganta.

– Señorita Faith – le llamó Link lo más sereno posible, esta se inmutó de inmediato.

– ¿Sí, Su Majestad? – Cuestionó expectante de lo que fuese a decirle.

– ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Zel…? ¡Es decir! – Se sonrojo al instante. Ya estaba acostumbrado a llamar a su esposa por su nombre, pero frente a otros debía llamarle como se debe – ¿La reina…?

La castaña asintió sin dilación alguna impactando al muchacho de sobremanera.

– ¿Cómo supiste que yo…? Quiero decir, nadie en el reino lo sabe, y pocos creen en la leyenda. Además me temo que Selmie no tiene conocimiento de mi identidad. No _**completamente**_ ¿Cómo es que tú sabes? – Cuestionó el hombre con curiosidad. Faith quedo de piedra "¿nadie sabe, dijo?"

– Yo… bueno – los nervios comenzaban a comerla, pero agitó la cabeza fuertemente a los lados – Cuando era pequeña, mi padre y yo íbamos a buscar cachivaches cerca de Hyrule central, pero un día, en el que se me había concedido un capricho, el cielo comenzó a tornarse rojo y las nubes se movieron a una velocidad inverosímil. De pronto una nube roja, violeta y negra se arremolino cerca de nosotros y corrimos fuera del peligro, o eso creímos, pues quedamos encerrados en un domo extraño. Entonces apareció Ganon, un monstruo de proporciones descomunales, según recuerdo dijo mi padre, bastante horrorizado.

El hombre escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la castaña, estaba impactado, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de dos personas cerca de la batalla, había sido un enorme descuido. Faith continuó:

– Mi padre intentaba salir pero yo me quede observando a la lejanía como una luz caía del cielo, como una gota de lluvia, y luego apareció una figura. A su lado también se encontró un caballo al que montó apresurado y del cielo calló posteriormente otra luz dorada, ¿qué era? – Faith interrumpió el relato con aquella pregunta, una que la había carcomido muchas veces cuando soñaba ese momento otra vez.

Link contestó – Era… el arco de luz – dijo con un hilo de voz.

– Luego vi como la bestia cayó ante el héroe, y la diosa se presentó ahí mismo. Fue cuando mi padre por fin dejó de luchar y le rezo a Hylia para que viviéramos. La diosa y el héroe vencieron a la bestia, y luego mi padre me tomó en brazos y fuimos a contarlo a los ranchos cercanos que no nos creyeron en nada. Creó que el resto ya se lo sabe.

– Es increíble, no puedo creer que en ese momento haya estado alguien más aparte de la princesa y yo… – Faith observó a Link con una cara anhelante. Había recordado ese momento al instante y no podía dejar de observar a la leyenda frente a sus ojos – Dime… ¿crees en la leyenda de los_ cien años_?

Faith alzó los hombros, realmente era difícil creer que alguien como ese hombre frente a él tuviese más de cien años. Siempre escuchaba en la región zora maldecir a quien ahora estaba frente a ella cada vez que les preguntaba por la leyenda. Y las Gerudo, cuando fue a la ciudadela, también le contaban historias parecidas que se habían transmitido gracias a una matriarca que había fallecido poco después de la visita de Faith.

– Parece muy joven para tener cien años – Dijo ella con una sonrisa escéptica.

– Muy bien. – Link se levantó del asiento como si nada y luego le ofreció levantarse – Sólo quisiera que mantuvieras el secreto sobre quien soy en realidad. Aunque no creas que… – El rubio se dio la media vuelta – he vivido más de cien años – el tono de su voz parecía decepcionado, pero Faith no logró percatarse de aquello. – Más que nada porque no mucha gente cree en la leyenda.

– Entiendo – Comentó Faith bajando la mirada. Sentía que por darle el beneficio de la duda se había molestado con ella, aunque no era así.

– Descendiente o no, yo fui quien sacó la espada del pedestal y se enfrentó a Ganon hace diez años. – El ojiazul volteó clavando la mirada en la muchacha, y sonrío con picardía – Actualmente nadie sabe mucho de ese pasado, por ello la gente cree que sólo soy un noble que cortejó a su Alteza, aunque no sea así. Que este sea un secreto ¿de acuerdo? – El joven rey postro el dedo índice de la mano derecho sobre los labios y Faith asintió con la cara llena de rojo.

– "_Perdóneme, mi reina, pero su esposo es sumamente atractivo_" – Pensó la joven al ruborizarse por los gestos de Link – Me parece bien – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Marchaban ya fuera del cuarto, aunque el hyliano se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta. – Espero que algún día sigas con toda tu voluntad tu sueño – Le dijo el rubio sin mirarle – Ser caballero requiere de una enorme disciplina, no basta solo con tener una gran cantidad de…

– Lo sé… sé que necesito más que una enorme cantidad de fuerza. Se necesita habilidad y disciplina constante. Gracias por el consejo, Su Majestad.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha. La jovencita tenía madera, quizá hasta ella llegase a convertirse en campeona.

Salieron del cuarto, Link seguido por Faith, mientras las mujeres, e incluso el joven pelirrojo, esperaban afuera expectantes.

– Hay futuro, sólo falta pulir bien ese diamante – Dijo Link dirigiendo la mirada a Selmie, esta quedó sorprendida.

Zelda también sonrío al ver como su marido salía satisfecho. Seguramente había sido una larga charla sobre deslizamiento de escudos y trucos. O quizá se había equivocado, aunque ella no pensaba en esa posibilidad.

La reina se despidió de Selmie y de Faith, debido a que se les necesitaba, tanto a ella como a su esposo, en los preparativos de esa noche, donde habría un baile temático del aniversario. Y claro, posterior a este el festival de selección de los demás campeones de otras regiones exceptuando a Hyrule.

Antes de anunciar su marcha la reina le encargó a Edward que les señalara las habitaciones, y este claramente lo hizo. Una vez se dio la orden, los miembros de la familia real se retiraron. La niña se despidió de Selmie y de Faith, sobre todo mirando intrigada a esta última.

Edward, tal como se le fue encomendado, guió por el lujoso castillo a ambas damas. Les mostró lo que sería su estadía por aquella pequeña semana. La biblioteca, el comedor real, hasta superficialmente los lugares del castillo para descansar, como kioscos y jardines. Y finalmente se dirigieron hasta las habitaciones.

Faith siempre había deseado explorar el castillo de Hyrule cuando aún estaba hecho un verdadero lio, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad, ni la tuvo. Más no importaba ya. El presente era mejor, y no sólo para ella, sino también para mucha más gente que en los tiempos del cataclismo había corrido sólo con suerte si vivía un día más.

Una vez llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones tendrían el resto del día libre. Selmie aprovecharía para ir de compras, buscando escudos nuevos y puliendo alguno que traía en su maleta. Faith, por otra parte, tenía algo, o más bien, a alguien en mente.

– Disculpa… ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda lavar esto? – Cuestionó la joven a Edward, alzando la camisa que el rubio del callejón le había prestado. Este hacía guardia para ella, misma asignada por la reina a petición de Selmie.

– Oh… – Edward la tomó entre sus manos. Era una camisa de hombre, y ahora que recordaba, la misma que tenía cuando aparecieron y ella estaba sola – Podemos mandar a que la laven ahora. ¿De quién es? – Preguntó un poco inquieto y algo sonrojado.

– De un muchacho llamado _Kain Highwind_, ¿lo conoces? – El pelirrojo abrió bien los parpados – El me ayudo en el callejón, aunque podía haber pateado sola a esos imbéciles. Parecía un noble, hasta me dio la impresión de que era hijo de Su Majestad, Link. Se parecen mucho, aunque tiene un rostro más tosco y una mirada más amenazante, y es más alto. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sería imposible que fuese el hijo de Su Majestad, ambos son muy jóvenes.

Edward seguía sin palabras, pero muy inmerso en sus pensamientos – "_Me preguntó cuándo va a hacer la prueba para caballero…_" – Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y tomó la camisa del rubio en sus manos – Le conozco… un poco. Es hijo de la cocinera real, así que a veces lo vemos por aquí.

– Oh… y-ya veo – Respondió la joven ¿nerviosamente? ¿Desde cuándo ella se ponía nerviosa? – Aunque podría llevarla a que la laven, me gustaría encargarme de ello personalmente.

– De acuerdo – Mencionó el joven – Igual tendremos que ir al cuarto de lavado, para que puedan prestarte algunas cosas. Y después podría ayudarte a buscar a Highwind.

– Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, Sir Edward. Quizá abuse un poco preguntando, pero ¿cree usted que haya una posibilidad de que me acepten cómo caballero en mí efímera estancia?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa, y luego acaricio por autor reflejo la corta cabellera de la castaña – Claro que sí. – Faith se limitó a observarle un tanto desconcertada por su acto, pero le dio poca importancia.

No sabía por qué, pero esa muchachita le parecía bastante atractiva, no sólo en el sentido estético. Solo verla le daban ganas de tenerla cerca y protegerle, cosa que no había sentido con nadie más en la vida. ¿A caso se había enamorado a primera vista…? O ¿era algo más?

El caballero comenzó a indicarle el camino, y esta le siguió de cerca, aunque paró la marcha unos momentos después, dirigiendo la mirada a la joven, y le dijo:

– Oh, y una cosa más, mi lady, no es necesario el Sir, con Edward basta – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y esta le devolvió el gesto un poco apenada.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que era posible que terminara dándole esas cincuenta rupias a Selmie "Apuesto cincuenta rupias a que te enamoras de un joven en la ciudadela" Maldecía su suerte, mientras esas palabras hacían eco en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron unos segundos para que llegasen al cuarto de lavado. Sin embargo al llegar Faith se encontró con una sorpresa: Tecnología ancestral.

Edward sabía perfectamente cómo usar cada uno de los artefactos, así que le ayudaría en conjunto con todos los sirvientes que atendían esa área del castillo. Con solo verlos entrar, los presentes sonrieron ampliamente.

– ¡Diosas! – Pronunció una señora de una edad avanzada, mirando y tentando a Faith como si estuviera viendo un recuerdo – Se ve igual a la niña Zelda, bueno, casi – Dijo con una voz casi cortada de la emoción.

La ropa de la castaña se trataba de nada más y nada menos que las ropas de viaje de la princesa Zelda, cuando aún era princesa y viajaba en compañía de Link para restaurar el reino después del cataclismo.

– ¡¿E-En absoluto?! La reina es una mujer hermosa y… – Faith bajo la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Sabía de primera mano que la princesa era una mujer increíblemente hermosa y el que se le comparase con ella era un enorme privilegio.

– Cuando la princesa viajaba alrededor de Hyrule, usaba la ropa que traes puesta. Supongo que la vio cómoda para ti y ella ya no le da un buen uso – Anuncio Edward con una amplia sonrisa.

Faith quedó hecha piedra. Lo que usaba y le quedaba como anillo al dedo pertenecía a la reina. Todo ese buen trato le estaba carcomiendo, y seguro era culpa de Selmie, por ser buena amiga de la reina Zelda.

Las mucamas y sirvientes comenzaron a cuchichear de ambos muchachos, burlándose además de la forma en la que el joven parecía tratarla. Faith tomó lo necesario para lavar a mano saliendo algo despavorida de ahí. Edward le siguió de cerca con algunas sonrisas divertidas.

Llegaron a los lavaderos, los que se usaban antiguamente para limpiar la ropa y que ya casi nadie usaba. Gracioso porque eran los únicos en quedar en pie tras el cataclismo, o eso se rumoreaba.

Con una cubeta, una pila pequeña y jabón, comenzó su tarea. Colocó la camisa en agua dentro de la cubeta y la dejó remojarse unos minutos. Luego añadió jabón, frotándolo en la camisa y después frotando esta con la pila. Las manchas de sangre se iban rápido, y que bueno que la sangre estaba fresca, si no sería más difícil quitar las manchas. Cuando ya estaba lista enjuagó la camisa, quitando bien el jabón de esta. Recogió todo y luego pasó a tenderla afuera, en un pequeño patio que estaba unido al cuarto de lavado moderno y antiguo, además ahí había diversos tendales para la ropa, y también alguna que otra prenda ocupando algunos espacios.

Satisfecha, la joven se dio media vuelta y observó a Edward. – Sé que no debes, pero ¿podrías enseñarme donde entrenan ustedes? Necesito ejercicio, claro, si es que me dan el permiso.

– Aún con la oreja herida, pero quieres entrenar ¿de verdad vienes con Selmie por la celebración? – Cuestionó el muchacho desconcertado, aunque la sinceridad de Faith le sorprendió al contestarle lo siguiente:

– Por supuesto que no. Mi intención de venir a Hyrule es más que celebrar el deslizamiento de escudo. Busco, claramente, entrar a ser caballero y convertirme en campeón ¿ésta mal?

La pregunta hizo reír a Edward, por el tono recio en que lo había recitado la muchacha.

Obviamente a ella no le hizo gracia – ¿Qué pretendes con burlarte de mí?

Edward aclaró la garganta y se limitó a sonreír – Hoy no podrá ser, mi lady, porque estamos en día festivo, pero puedo recomendarla. Por la forma en que dejó a esos tipos imagino que hay potencial, además el mismo rey lo dijo. Nadie podrá negarse.

Bajó la mirada y suspiró hondo – No quiero que sea a través de contactos. Quiero que sea mi esfuerzo el que hable por mí misma.

– Y eso hará – Respondió rápidamente el muchacho – No tiene por qué pensar lo contrario. Por cierto… ¿Alguien le comento que esta noche se hará un baile? Además será un baile de máscaras.

Faith negó con la cabeza y luego le dijo:

– No sabía. De todas formas quizá no asista. Ya no tengo vestido – La joven comenzó a caminar afuera del área de lavado. Aunque paró en seco, recordando las insinuaciones que los sirvientes del castillo habían hecho con "su guardia personal"

– Es posible que para ahora ya le hayan mandado otro vestido nuevo – Anunció triunfante, y aunque a ella no le gustaba la idea sabía perfectamente que era una posibilidad.

– Sería vergonzoso. Dos ostentosos vestidos para una chica de origen humilde, y todo porque su torpeza hizo que uno quedara hecho pedazos. – suspiró hondo, hasta para ella parecía ridículo.

– Quizá necesites algo de distracción. Vamos… – El muchacho se atrevió a tomarle una mano y a llevarla con delicadeza hacía algún lugar. De todas formas no podría entrenar, daba totalmente lo mismo a donde fueran.

Pasearon por algunas alas del castillo, eran simples pasillos adornados con ostentosa decoración. Metales y piedras preciosas. Algunos cuadros, estatuas, armaduras, escudos y telas, tanto de las alfombras como de las enormes cortinas.

Le explicó el significado de algunas decoraciones, a quienes pertenecían algunas habitaciones, etc. Finalmente llegaron a la parte más hermosa del castillo: los jardines traseros.

Había bancas alrededor de una pequeña fuente que era muy parecida a la de la ciudadela en épocas del cataclismo, por no decir que era la misma.

– A la princesa le gusta mucho el jardín. Es visible desde su laboratorio – Mencionó Edward con un tono amable – Si lo ve desde donde ella, se lograra apreciar el símbolo de la familia real, dibujado con las flores. El rey Link recolecto cada una de ellas y las planto andes que naciera su hija. Por eso son especiales.

Faith no esperaba menos. Es decir, el hombre no iba a requerir de un séquito de sirvientes para hacer algo así de especial. Le recordaba a su padre y por ello se atrevió a soltar una pequeña risita.

– Tiene una hermosa sonrisa, señorita Faith. Debería usarla más a menudo– Dijo el muchacho sinceramente, y de manera obvia sonrojó a la joven.

– Desde ya le digo que no me interesa. No es mi tipo – Mentía un poco. Cualquier joven capaz de rebasarle de estatura era su tipo, especialmente si parecía ser fuerte – De todas formas se hace tarde, debería ir a la habitación...

– ¡Espere! – Tomó de nuevo su mano, pero Faith se la arrebató – Disculpe, no quería ser rudo pero… ¿quiere ser mi pareja en el baile? – Cuestionó el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa.

– De acuerdo, pero sólo si puede reconocerme. Advierto que no va a lograr nada. – Dijo está sonriendo triunfante.

– No es demasiado justo. ¿Qué tal si subimos la apuesta? – Faith arqueó una ceja, pero finalmente hizo un gesto positivo ante esta – Si usted gana, le conseguiré una audiencia para que demuestre que vale la pena más que otros para convertirse en caballero – Nuevamente la castaña sonrió para sus adentros, tenía que tomar la oportunidad, no obstante… – Pero si yo gano, quiero su mano en matrimonio, ¿qué dice?

La joven se sorprendió inmediatamente. Era obvio que rechazaría aquello. De cierta forma no le molestaba la idea, pero jamás planeo casarse, al menos hasta ese momento no lo había pensado como algo a priori. Finalmente, pensando en las posibilidades terminó aceptando. Sabía que, aunque la tuviera en frente no iba a reconocerla. Ese sería trabajo de Selmie y si quería ganar había que marcharse ya hacia su habitación y preparar todo.

– Muy bien, acepto el reto… – Paró unos instantes y sonrió triunfal ante la expresión de sorpresa de él – Sólo Edward – Esta se alejó a paso veloz, dejándolo boquiabierto y bien sorprendido, de tal manera que esa chica entró más en su círculo de interés.

…


	4. II: Propuesta tentadora, parte 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! :3 Vengo a actualizar. Esta será así cada semanita ;w; Propositos de año nuevo: No dejar más de un año un fic sin emitir. XD A ver si con esta lo logro. En fin. Vamos a los reviews :9**

**"_Falcon_" viejo xD tu sabes mucho de esta historia, sólo no sabes la ejecución. Me alegra que no hayas agregado cosas de más para el mono como con tu otro OC todo roto xD Jajajaja. Bueno, espero que sigas acá, hombre :3  
"_frank74_" Bueno, sólo diré que se trata de mi forma de hacer un poco más profundo a los personajes. xD siento que, como en Maze Battle, di muy poco tiempo de desarrollo a cada uno, y eso afectó a la historia al punto de hacerla confusa y bastante tediosa de leer. Por el momento vas a ver todo lo que tiene que ver con los protas, pero luego vas a ver más allá, especialmente los últimos capítulos de este primer arco. Respecto al pasivo. Me gustaría mucho poder saludarle, si me contestara los mensajes PM :T Ya no me saluda y he dejado de mandarle mensajes desde hace mucho... Si se noticias de él, te diré n.n **

**¡En fin! Ready... GO! XD Ay, Saga de vídeojuegos equivocada(?)**

* * *

Capítulo II: Propuesta tentadora –Parte 2: Conexión visual–

Faith llegó con el ritmo acelerado hasta su habitación y se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente ¿Qué estupidez había hecho?

Acababa de poner en riesgo su futuro ¿Qué tal si era alguien perspicaz? ¿Cómo carajos no se había tomado el tiempo de pensarlo mejor? Nada valía tanto como su vida, es decir, su libertad. En su cabeza no estaba la idea del matrimonio. Ni siquiera la oferta de ser presentada como candidata para la caballeriza de Hyrule era realmente importante.

No estaba segura de querer entregarse a un desconocido, ni siquiera estaba segura de terminar enamorándose de él. Era amble, carismático y atractivo, había que aceptarlo, pero algo de él no le terminaba de gustar por completo… en cambio el rubio… un segundo ¿Qué tenía que ver Highwind en esto? De nueva cuenta se soltó un golpecillo en la frente. Muy a pesar de haberlo visto una sola vez la había dejado cautivada. Su danza al terminar contra los enemigos, la gracia y sutileza de su técnica. No había respingos ni una queja.

– Era realmente genial… – dijo con la cara ruborizada. Dejo de pensar en esos extraños sentimientos y se marchó buscando a Selmie. No sin antes toparse con una repentina sorpresa.

Una niña estaba afuera de su habitación, esperándole un poco avergonzada pero con una sonrisita. Respiró hondo y luego comenzó a hablar.

– Disculpa, sé que no es apropiado pero escuché tu apuesta con Edward. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Faith se sentía sumamente avergonzada. La pequeña princesa, aunque había actuado impertinentemente, era la princesa y no debía siquiera decirle algún reclamo. Sus mejillas solamente pudieron enrojecerse más de lo que ya estaba y se resignó a aceptar su ayuda.

La pequeña la llevó cautelosamente hasta su habitación. Llamó a unas cinco sirvientas que traían un montón de adornos, prendas, vestidos y cosméticos. Todos estos en cajas.

– Puede que sea una niña, pero tengo muchas amigas que siempre me asesoran al vestirme, maestras de la moda les llamo – Sonrió con felicidad al ver como las sirvientas se le arremolinaban con pequeñas caricias a las mejillas y a su cabeza. Parecían quererla mucho.

– Aunque siempre termine despeinada, Su Alteza – Dijo una, que de entre todas parecía la más experimentada y los años le caían en el rostro.

– Lo siento, Maribelle. Es que ya sabes que me gusta jugar mucho – La mujer la estrechó como si de una abuela se tratara, y la pequeña princesa sonrió satisfecha.

– Entonces, ¿qué haremos con la chica? – Preguntó la misma señora observando a la pequeña esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Faith sabía que la decisión podría haber sido equivocada. Suspiró ya resignada. En ese momento, el tiempo era más que oro. Las señoritas que tenían un montón de cajas con "mercancía" dejaron todo sobre el suelo y algunas cosas en la espaciosa cama que había en la habitación. Faith se dejó llevar por estas.

Pasaron largas horas de transformación. Ya sólo faltaban cinco minutos y Maribelle dio el toque final a la dama salvaje.

Se levantó con el sonido de unas zapatillas, que agradeció por qué eran bajas y no eran esas que parecían sumamente incómodas. Su vestido era un poco abultado de abajo pero se sentía cómodo, el corsé apenas le rozaba la espalda. Tenía un pequeño cuello, pero la particularidad del vestido es que estaba abierto arriba del pecho y entre los hombros, las mangas colgaban de los lados estilo globo, pero un poco más largo. El frente tenía una tela blanca haciendo olillas que se veía elegante y en los brazos tenía un par de guantes blancos que llegaban desde arriba del codo hasta la punta de los dedos, con un diseño en zigzag.

Se miró al espejo y quedó muda. No se reconocía así misma. Su cabello estaba cubierto por una peluca color azabache de pelo ondulado y largo, llegando poco más debajo de la cintura, sujetado tan sólo por una tiara sencilla.

Sus ojos tenían un color diferente, para ser más precisos, de un color violeta. Asustada, dirigió la mirada a Maribelle. Aquello había sido lo último que le puso en los ojos y que sintió una pequeña irritación. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo carmín y sus mejillas de un tenue rubor. Los parpados tenían un leve tono azulado como el vestido, que viéndolo bien se parecía un poco a la túnica que tenía antes puesta, sólo que de un azul un poco más intenso.

Dio una pequeña vuelta, todo estaba en su lugar, a pesar de ser ella tenía un aire distinto. Finalmente, la princesa se acercó hasta a ella y le hizo una seña para bajar a su altura. Colocó un antifaz en su cara, este era azul celeste con dos alas de mariposa en cada extremo, mismas que se sostenían con un broche en el cabello de la joven. De esa forma le daría un toque sutil.

– ¿Nos vamos ya? – Preguntó la princesa. Ella también había sido arreglada con un vestido rosado, abultado de abajo, con mangas en globo corto y que se iba degradando conforme bajaba. En la parte inferior tenía unos bordados de florecillas y enredaderas muy bellas, parecía claro que la niña amaba las flores. Además tenía una coronilla de estas en la cabeza, y un antifaz parecido al de Faith pero en rosa pastel a degradado blanco con la diferencia de que no tenía las alas de mariposa, sino una rosa de lado izquierdo como adorno.

Caminaron fuera de la habitación, escoltadas por las mujeres, aunque Faith tuvo la corazonada de que ir con la princesa sería una equivocación, es decir, sería sospechoso.

Esta bajo por las escalerillas que estaban entre el laboratorio y la alcoba de la princesa, que daban a un quiosco. Tomaría un atajo y llegaría como una invitada más al baile. Por otro lado, la princesa se encargaría de avisarle a Selmie que Faith no estaría disponible, al menos hasta que ganase contra la adversidad, lo que sacó un poco de su onda a la deslizante.

Así como dijo la castaña, que ahora de castaña no le quedaba nada, bajó muy sutil y rápido de las escalerillas y se mezcló fácilmente entre la multitud que subía las cuestas a pie del castillo. Nadie la podía reconocer, ni le prestaba demasiada atención. Entró rápidamente al salón principal donde se celebraría este.

Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso. El suelo estaba decorado con mosaicos de un tono beige que adornaba con figurillas de rosales en un fondo blanco. Las paredes de la ancha y alta habitación estaban decorados con un color marrón oscuro, a rayas contraste de color marrón claro. Había pilares blancos alrededor del salón hexagonal y un balcón con escalerillas a los dos lados. Además de ventanales enormes, dos en cada lado del hexágono, decorados a juego con cortinas en color vino con bordados de la familia real en color dorado. Por último, y cosa que maravillo más a la rubia, cuatro candiles pequeños alrededor de uno central, que estaba adornado con hermosas figurillas de las bestias divinas y el color del oro resaltaba la vista. Además no tenían velas ni parecido. La reina sí que era inteligente.

En uno de los lados, debajo del balcón, se encontraba un piano de cola y una pequeña orquesta justo a la izquierda de este, y cerca de las ventanas algunas mesas con aperitivos, bebidas, etc. Además de algunos asientos aterciopelados, plantas decorativas y algunos sirvientes con trajes de la misma temática que el baile, todos y cada uno de estos enmascarados, pero vestidos iguales.

La reina de Hyrule se postró en el balcón y pidió la atención de todos, cosa que los demás le dieron de inmediato.

– ¡Bienvenidos la celebración del décimo aniversario del deslizamiento de escudo! Por favor, escuchen las palabras de su pionera – Las personas observaron atentamente a la rubia, que apareció más rápido ante la multitud.

– Es un gran honor saber que tantos hylianos han sido dominados por la pasión de este magnífico deporte. Más aún, es un enorme placer y gratitud las que siento porque hoy se cumplan ya diez años, bien aprovechados, de este que yo llamo como el mejor deporte extremo de todo el reino. Por favor, disfruten de este baile, posible gracias a todo lo recaudado en algunas tiendas vendedoras de mercancía, proporcionados por la princesa Zelda, y su madre, la reina Zelda.

Todos comenzaron a reír, no sólo porque ambas se llamaban de la misma forma, sino también porque el tono de su voz lo había hecho de tal manera que causó gracia a todos los presentes.

La reina hizo un gesto con la mano y comenzó a escucharse una bonita melodía. Bajó con su esposo, tomados de la mano. Este usaba un traje muy parecido al de la guardia, pero de un azul más oscuro, sin la gorra, las botas color marrón y con un antifaz sencillo del mismo tono que su ropa. La reina, por su parte, usaba un vestido con mangas y sin escote. Era sencillo, en color verde esmeralda, y muy hermoso, como ella.

En cuanto a Selmie, bueno, ella vestía de la misma forma que al llegar a Hyrule, pero con el cabello peinado en un pequeño moño y con un antifaz que tenía rayas, como un tigre.

Faith fue directamente a probar una bebida, ya que el exceso de personas la sofocaba un poco. Tomó una copa con un tipo de jugo de naranja, que aún tenía la pulpa y que le pareció exquisito. Pasó a los puestos de comida, tomando un pequeño pastelillo y sambutiéndoselo por completo. En ese instante estaba teniendo tan malos modales que la gente le miraba con extrañeza, y es que estaba nerviosa. No sabía si de repente le iba a saltar Edward por la espalda. Siguió comiendo algunos aperitivos hasta que tocó la mano de alguien más. Un guante café sin dedos cubría la mano del susodicho.

– D-Disculpe – Comentó tímidamente alejándose lo más rápido posible de la escena.

– ¿Chica mordelona? – Preguntó con una enorme sorpresa tomando la mano de Faith.

El tono de voz del joven la hizo recordar que nunca le entregó su camisa, y también que él era el rubio del callejón y… ¿Acaso le había llamado chica mordelona?

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Cuestionó la joven desconcertada.

– ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te hiciste? Hace rato estabas castaña y tu cabello... – el muchacho no cabía de la sorpresa. Pero además afirmaba con creces que era ella.

Faith no podía dejar de observarle. Llevaba una túnica negra de cuello largo y levantado, con detalles en color amarillo, y algunos adornos metálicos que le daban elegancia. Debajo de esta, una camisa blanca en conjunto con una chorrera de encaje. Además de un pantaloncillo de color hueso, y unas botas debajo de la rodilla. En su rostro tenía un antifaz del mismo color que su túnica, sólo que con una pluma amarilla que parecía perder color de la base hasta la punta.

– ¿P-Pero cómo es que…? – De pronto, Kain comenzó a escuchar como una voz femenina adulta le llamaba, y este ponía una cara malhumorada.

– Vamos – Tomó la muñeca de la joven y se dirigió con ella cerca de la pista – Ayúdame… me lo debes – Comentó este bastante serio. Por ello Faith asintió.

Cuando llegaron hasta la pista comenzaron a bailar con los demás al son de una canción que empezaba con una bella melodía lenta en solo de piano. La llamaban "La balada de la noche estrellada" una pieza de una antigüedad desconocida.

Un trovador cantaba en esta, aunque se conocía que no tenía letra, este le dio una. Un Orni de plumaje azul, y que tenía un acordeón haciendo algunos arreglos a la pieza.

La joven era llevada al ritmo del muchacho. La tomaba de una palma, y la otra mano estaba situada en su cintura. Dieron algunas vueltas y luego la hizo a un lado, a la vez que, con la mano aun conectada, la atraía hasta él. Sintió nuevamente que las mejillas comenzaron a arderle.

El joven tenía una expresión serena, salvó por las veces en que la mujer que antes le llamaba intentaba acercárseles, o bueno, acercársele a él. Parando sólo cuando le vio acompañada por Faith. Sonrió satisfecha y luego se dirigió a otro lado.

Por otra parte, Kain y Faith se miraron, sintiendo una extraña conexión. Era algo misterioso, como si Kain pudiera ver a Faith sin la peluca o las lentillas. Como si viera a la misma chica del callejón, y Faith, como si el joven no tuviera ese peinado elegante, esas ropas de noble, y como si no tuviera antifaz. Sus ojos conectaron, embelesados el uno con el otro.

La pieza terminó, iniciando tan sólo a unos momentos a otra melodía, tan hermosa como la anterior. El rubio siguió danzando con la joven, aunque ya no parecía para escapar. Era como si sus manos y piernas se movieran solos.

Cundo la pieza terminó finalmente, llevó a la joven afuera. Caminaron hasta llegar al quiosco. Estaban a solas – ¿Y bien? – Preguntó, como queriendo una explicación.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Respondió ella sin entenderle por completo.

– O mi vista es más mala que la de un viejo o algo pasó contigo. Estoy seguro de que eres la chica del callejón ¿por qué ahora pareces diferente, mi lady? – replicó el joven observándole fijamente.

– ¿Sabes?, eso no es de tu interés. – Comentó esta con una mirada más segura de sus palabras – Es decir, nos topamos por casualidad, dos veces, sólo eso. No somos amigos ni nada, así que no tengo porque responderte.

– Si, tienes razón. Aunque tu mal genio resérvatelo. Nos vemos– Contestó con ímpetu, sintiéndose ofendido por las duras palabras de la chica.

– N-No te vayas – Anunció a duras penas, sosteniendo la mano de Kain con algo de fuerza, y sin poder mirarle al rostro. Faith bajó su tono defensivo, el mismo que uso pocos instantes antes para mandarlo de paseo – Disculpa, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con nadie.

Kain se sentó en uno de los asientos del quiosco, un tanto cansado. Esta le imitó.

– Entiendo el sentimiento – Dijo relajándose. Se quitó el antifaz y luego, posando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos – Ah… – Abrió estos de repente y dirigió la mirada a Faith – Disculpa, no quería traerte aquí a la fuerza. Intentaba escapar de… bueno, eso no importa. Si quieres te acompaño y…

La castaña no le dejo completar – No hace falta. Yo también estoy huyendo. Por eso luzco así.

–Vaya… – El muchacho había cerrado uno de sus ojos y mantenía el otro abierto, observando con un pequeño gesto en los labios lo que parecía ser un asunto jugoso en el que ella estaba metida – muy bien, entonces sólo disfruta del silencio de la noche. Si no te molesta, claro – Volvió a ponerse en la misma posición en la que estaba.

Faith también se quitó el antifaz y luego se recargó en uno de los pilares que sostenían el quiosco. Así se quedaron ambos por un largo rato, sin decir o hacer nada. Sólo estaban ahí, descansando de la música y la gente que se arremolinaba en el castillo y con la cual no tenían ganas de pasar el rato.

– Disculpa, Kain – El muchacho le prestó la atención posible – Hace rato lavé tu camisa, se encuentra en los tendederos. Alguien me dijo que tu madre es la cocinera real, así que…

– No te preocupes, yo paso por ella. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia –Dijo él, tan sólo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Bueno… creo que así está bien – Comentó con un deje de decepción. Se levantó y caminó directo al salón de nuevo, pero…

– Oye, no te vayas – Volvió a tomarle una mano, haciendo que se sentara – Quédate.

– De acuerdo, mi lord – la joven se sentó a su lado, algo nerviosa después de llamarle de esa manera.

– ¿Lord? – El muchacho no se contuvo la risa. En aquella jovial y varonil carcajada, se le unió la muchachita.

– Disculpa, sólo soy una chica de montaña. ¿No eres un noble, acaso? – Expresó la joven con las mejillas y el rostro lleno de sonrojo.

Kain le sonrió divertidamente, aunque dejando de reírse – En efecto, aunque la verdad me gustaría más una vida de aventuras. Tampoco quiero tener una reputación por mi familia, quiero hacerme una yo mismo, forjarla ¿me entiendes?

– ¡Claro! Aunque yo no pueda decir eso, me encantaría poder forjarme un camino yo sola. Por eso he venido a la ciudadela. – La joven se había acercado demasiado a Kain, poniéndolo nervioso. Tomaba entre sus manos las de él, como sintiéndose comprendida.

– ¿A-Ah, sí? ¿Quieres ser una modelo o algo así? – Preguntó el muchacho con otra sonrisa.

– ¡No! Eso es demasiado sencillo, porque hasta yo sé que no sería complejo para una chica como yo – El joven hizo una pequeña mueca divertida, pensaba en la enorme autoestima de Faith. Por otra parte, su belleza lo cautivaba hasta a él – Quiero… ¡Quiero ser caballero y volverme campeona de Hyrule!

Kain se quedó callado. "Ser caballero… ¿Tú también?" otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La chica era simpática, y bonita.

– Pues inténtalo. Sólo necesitas una audiencia y….

– ¡Santa Hylia, la apuesta! – Tomó su antifaz y corrió de nuevo hacia el castillo, siendo seguida de cerca por Kain, quien hizo lo mismo que ella, y que no sabía que sucedía.

Faith entró nuevamente hacia el salón, y Kain junto con ella. Sin embargo, esta le hizo un gesto y fueron a un rincón algo alejado.

– Mira… te lo diré así. Hice una apuesta con un muchacho llamado Edward, de la guardia real – Kain abrió los ojos de sobremanera y siguió escuchando atento – Si él no me reconoce, yo gano una audiencia para entrar a los caballeros, pero si él gana… – El muchacho miró directamente a los ojos de Faith, parecía que lo siguiente en decir iba ser fatal, y se imaginaba una cosa – quiere mi mano en matrimonio.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritoneó el muchacho, luego bajó la voz al sentir que era observado – ¿Qué demonios…? ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven? Apenas pareces de quince, el tipo debe tener unos veintidós. Es un abuso, no vale la apuesta – Kain sentía un desagrado algo grande, inexplicablemente. Quizá por el hecho de las edades, o quizá por la chica, que no parecía querer aceptar aquello.

– Descuida, parece un despistado. Mira, me acercaré a él y seguramente no se dará cuenta que soy yo.

– ¿Y qué tal si sí? ¿Luego qué? – Kain tomó la mano de la joven, impidiendo que fuera.

– No pasa nada – Faith le acarició la mano con la que tenía libre – Aprecio tu preocupación, Kain, pero debo hacer esto.

– Muy bien. Qué _la fuerza _este de tu lado – Le miró determinado, alzando un pulgar arriba. No había más que animarla y observar de lejos como le iría.

Se soltaron las manos y Faith caminó buscando entre la multitud a Edward. Cuando logró verle, se acercó lo suficiente. Estaba cerca de una mesa con bebidas. Esta aprovechó para tomar algo.

– Disculpa, señorita – Edward le tomó un hombro y Faith se congeló inmediatamente, pero recobró la compostura.

– Dígame, joven – Hizo un tono agudo y como si fuese una noble de la ciudadela.

– ¿No ha visto a una joven con un cabello corto y castaño? – Faith esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, y luego le respondió.

– No, lo siento – Se dio media vuelta, pero entonces Edward le tomó de la mano. A Faith le recorrió el sudor frío por la sien.

– Disculpe… tiene algo aquí – Se acercó hasta su hombro y le quitó una pequeña hoja del cabello – Listo. Por favor, disfrute la noche, mi lady – Se dio media vuelta y continuó buscando. Faith suspiró de alivió.

El baile terminó más allá de la media noche. Faith recordó las palabras de Edward con la apuesta, antes de que ella saliera huyendo: "La espero en los jardines traseros, cuando el baile haya sido consumado"

Y así fue. Faith viró a Edward sentado con una tenue luz a su lado. Ella se acercó hasta él, con la misma ropa y arreglos de antes.

– Edward – Llegó con una sonrisa triunfal hasta donde el muchacho se encontraba.

– Señorita… no lo creo – Sonrió torpemente al encontrarse con la misma joven a la que le había quitado una hoja de encima – Bueno, me ganó la apuesta – Comentó con un aire divertido.

– ¿Qué le dije? – Respondió Faith con ambas manos sobre la cintura – Gane, así que me debe la audiencia.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y suspiró resignado. No podía negar que eso le provocaba un poco de tristeza, pero qué le iba a hacer. Una apuesta era una apuesta y debía respetar los términos porque era un muchacho de palabra.

– Mañana mismo intentare ir con el capitán, señorita – Dijo haciendo una reverencia – Es mejor que la acompañe a su habitación. Después de todo aún soy el encargado de su seguridad, mi lady. Ordenes de la reina.

– En realidad tengo alguien que se ofreció a acompañarme, así que…

– Entiendo. Muy bien, entonces me despido – Edward dio un pequeño respingo – Que mala suerte tuve. No sabe cuántas ganas tenía de hacerla mi esposa – Dijo el muchacho sin ninguna vergüenza.

– Pues suerte para la próxima – Faith echó a reír divertida, acompañada de Edward.

– ¿Quiere decir que tengo otra oportunidad? – Preguntó coquetamente, a lo que Faith respondió:

– Quien sabe, ya veremos en el futuro – La muchacha se despidió de su guardia con una pequeña reverencia y un "gracias", y este sólo se quedó mirando su partida. Un pequeño pincho atravesó su pecho.

La joven llegó hasta el quiosco, donde se topó con Kain, esperándole. Y no era él a quien precisamente esperaba, si no a Maribelle.

– La señorita Zelda estaba muy cansada, y en vista de que estoy aquí, me pidieron que te llevara de vuelta a tu habitación – Comentó el muchacho, relajado y completamente recostado sobre uno de los asientos del quiosco.

– Bueno, ¿y qué esperas? – Preguntó la chica, observando su perezosa figura.

– Espera, me gusta estar en esta parte del castillo. – Dijo este. Faith resopló un poco molesta. Tenía que irse a acostar lo antes posible.

– De acuerdo, me iré yo sola entonces – La muchacha marchó hacia la entrada principal, un poco cansada por el día. Intentó correr un poco, desesperada por ir a descansar y dar todo el día de mañana, pero tropezó, cayendo de lleno al suelo.

– ¡Hey!– Kain se acercó hasta ella y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Esta la recibió – Ten más cuidado. Ah, mira esa rodilla – Comentó el muchacho, viendo como su rodilla sangraba un poco – Rayos, mi pañuelo…

– Lo siento, el doctor lo arrojó a la basura. Me dio otro, espero que no te moleste – Sacó de un costado el pañuelo.

– Sólo es un trozo de tela, no pasa nada – El muchacho tomó el otro y se acercó a un estanque cercano, mojando la punta – Mira que eres algo torpe – El joven lo frotó contra su pierna y esta no hizo ningún respingo – Aunque también pareces fuerte – Luego de eso le ayudo a levantarse y esta vez hizo que le tomara el brazo en todo el camino.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de su habitación – Muchas gracias – Comentó Faith con una pequeña sonrisa.

– No pasa nada. Por cierto, Maribelle me dijo que antes de dormir te quites las lentillas, las cosas en los ojos. En fin, muy buenas noches, señorita.

Kain le tomó una mano y besó esta misma. No obstante Faith se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo un poco en shock.

– Buenas noches… Kain – Sonrió alegremente y se adentró en la habitación. La chica se tapó la cara con las manos de la vergüenza que tenía, tal era esta que sus mejillas ardían inmensamente.

Kain solamente se tomó la mejilla donde le había besado, quedando un poco nervioso sobre aquello y se fue de la escena caminando pensante.

A medio camino se pegó en la frente con su mano. Otra vez lo había olvidado, ¡qué idiota!

– Y de nuevo me quedo sin saber su nombre. Aunque eso ya no importa – Sus labios esbozaron una ligera sonrisa, y partió hacía su propia habitación.

…


	5. III: Pareja dispareja

**Hola chicos xD diablos, no había guardado antes el cap, para saludarles, bueno, mas o menos de lo que recuerdo.**

**"_Falcon_" Bien, porque lo siguiente no te lo vas a esperar, para nada xD jajaja **

**"_GreenTunic_" Da la casualidad que pensaba hacerlos OTP al principio, pero luego apareció Kain y Edward se murió(? xD**

**¡Vamos por el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo III: Pareja dispareja

La mañana llegó, pero Faith estaba despierta mucho antes. Se encontraba vestida con un conjunto traído desde Hebra, y hacía abdominales en el suelo. Antes había corrido un pequeño maratón, cosa que hacía a diario desde que estaba en Hebra.

La joven se aseo una vez terminó sus ejercicios y escuchó tocar la puerta cuando ya había terminado.

– Adelante – Dijo Faith.

Por la puerta entraron unas cuantas mujeres vestidas de criadas. Traían un "vestido" y unas cajas de dudosa procedencia.

– Disculpen, pero hoy tengo algo más importante que vestirme como una noble. Además ¿Quién les envió? – Cuestionó la joven al verles desconcertadas por sus palabras.

– El joven Edward nos dijo que iba a necesitar prendas especiales. ¿No es usted la señorita Halley?

Descubrieron el "vestido" y Faith se topó con una túnica de entrenamiento para soldados. De un largo bastante bueno para ella, quizá de su talla. Una de las cajas fue abierta, y dentro halló unas botas de cuero. En otras cajas más protecciones de cuero y de metal.

– Pero…

– No hay peros. Los demás jóvenes que harán la prueba también van a llegar esta prenda. – Dijo la que parecía la mensajera, la mujer era más grande que las otras muchachas.

Las sirvientas le acomodaron la túnica, pues ella no sabía cómo iba el orden. Además peinaron su cabello de tal forma que lo tenía amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

Finalmente la escoltaron hasta una sala que no había visitado. Pronto comenzaron a escucharse algunos ruidos de golpes con madera. Debían ser entrenamientos con armas del mismo material. Además de eso había algunos quejidos y gritos. Definitivamente estaban en un área de entrenamiento.

Bajaron unas escalerillas, junto a un pasillo que estaba cerca del comedor; recordaba un poco el camino de lo poco que pudieron ver Selmie y ella con Edward escoltandolas.

Finalmente bajaron hasta una arena nada despreciable para adiestrar caballeros. Estaban ahí un hombre mayor, de cabello casi blancuzco, Edward, otros soldados de la guardia, además de algunos candidatos y candidatas para esa audiencia. Y el mismo rubio de la noche pasada, que solamente la observó incrédulo.

– Muy bien. Podemos empezar ahora – El hombre aclaró la garganta e inhaló para continuar su discurso – Jóvenes aspirantes, hoy es uno de los días en que podrán unirse a la caballería de Hyrule. Algunos de ustedes fueron previamente entrenados como soldado, y otro más… – su mirada se dirigió hacia Kain y Faith – seleccionados como prodigios por Su Majestad y alguno de nuestros soldados de la guardia real. Con lo cual sería un desperdicio que se les inculcara un entrenamiento el cual ya tienen en su formación instintiva.

Volvió a haber un cuchicheo en la audiencia. Kain observó a Faith con la misma expresión que al verla llegar. Él, claramente, había sido apoyado por su padre desde muy joven para formarse como caballero, y el mismo hombre, que ahora recitaba el discurso, lo había seleccionado como aspirante. Sin embargo, Su Majestad Link había sido el causante de la decisión de que ella estuviera ahí. No se equivocaba al pensar que la chica realmente tenía algo especial, desde la primera vez que pudo verla en persona, y verla luchar.

– Vaya, chica mordelona, eres una prodigio entonces… – Kain Highwind estaba ahí. Era el más notorio entre el meollo. El único rubio de ojos azules en la sala.

– ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? – Dijo con un suspiro lleno de vergüenza.

– Sí, sí – replicó el rubio – princesa, entonces – los jóvenes alrededor parecían hablar entre sí sobre la relación que estaban mostrando ambos.

– Eso mucho menos. Qué manía por ponerle apodos a la gente. – se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo, ante la mirada del hombre más adulto entre ellos se formó tan firme como un soldado.

– Espero que sólo sea una actitud pasajera, señorita Halley, porque me demuestra todo lo contrario de lo que me hablaron de usted. Tanto en la ciudadela como de nuestro rey. – anunció con una voz ronca y varonil. Expresaba firmeza y algo de temor entre los presentes.

Sus mejillas se coloraron, pero en lugar de resignarse con silencio tuvo la osadía de replicar por su error.

– ¡Es pasajero, señor! ¡Me comportaré! – Se postró aún más firme, saludando con la mano sobre el pecho, simbolismo del saludo de los soldados hylianos.

Con aquello, literalmente se ganó el desprecio de los demás, exceptuando a Kain. El mismo rey había sido el grano de arena decisivo para que estuviera ahí, y los demás lo sabían ahora. Incluso ella no tenía la noción hasta el momento, con lo cual, al saberlo, sintió una pequeña cólera pasar por su estómago. Ella nunca pidió su apoyo. Había hecho el esfuerzo por ganar la apuesta con Edward, y era su propio rendimiento, pero el rey también había movido hilos. No sentía rabia porque el rey lo hubiese hecho, si no porque tal vez su esfuerzo pudo no servir de nada la noche anterior.

Para empezar las pruebas, se dirigieron al gran campo de entrenamiento, fuera del castillo. Era parte de la enorme planicie de Hyrule, cerca del rancho reconstruido, y sólo se usaba para ocasiones particulares. Cuando iban a hacer una demostración en festivales y se necesitaba practicar, para entrenar caballos y para hacer pruebas a nuevos candidatos.

Ahí comenzó todo. Una de las pruebas de trataba de una carrera de obstáculos.

Correr en zigzag por algunos troncos, evitar un charco de lodo que simulaba un pantano de brea, nadar por un estanque algo profundo, y por supuesto, la escalada y bajada. Muchos fracasaban la última, y eso les restaba puntos. Era un requisito impuesto por el mismo rey.

Kain iba a la delantera, hasta el nado del estanque. Faith se le adelantó con un salto magistral hacia el agua. Nadó como si fuese un pez y llegó en menos del tiempo esperado hasta la orilla. En esta misma, pisoteó un montón de veces, se tiró en el suelo y quedó llena de tierra. Secó sus manos y sus pies. Pasó al frente de la pared de escalda. Ahí había tierra más seca y se cubrió nuevamente las manos y los pies. Entonces la chica comenzó a escalar rápidamente.

Kain quedó estupefacto. La chica ahora parecía una araña gigantesca, abriéndose paso entre los espacios de las rocas de aquella enorme pared. Cuando ella había llegado a la cima, Kain apenas llevaba medio camino, y los demás apenas habían llegado a la orilla.

Faith saltó desde lo alto del muro, pero muy pegada a la pared. En su mano tenía una piedra que uso con algo de barro que aún le quedaba en el cabello. Así bajó rápidamente y segura, sin destrozar su ropa.

Dio un salto y finalmente había terminado la carrera. Kain llegó algunos segundos luego.

Después de Kain, llegó una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, sujetado en una trenza, y ojos verde claro. Una de las que le había mirado con desprecio por ser "una prodigio" aunque se le acercó a Kain de manera poco sutil.

– Lo has hecho increíble, Kain. – le dijo esta con una sonrisa de ensueño.

– ¿Bromeas, Angie? Ella lo ha hecho en menos del tiempo requerido. – Anunció Kain casi incrédulo – Con razón el rey te recomendó.

Los que apenas llegaban se quedaron mirando a Faith, con ese desprecio nuevamente. La chica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estanque, donde se lanzó para quitarse el barro.

Kain la observó, intento ir tras ella, pero se había marchado a paso veloz y con el rostro incómodo. Por si fuera poco, observó con recelo como Edward se le acercaba con una toalla y comenzaban a conversar amenamente. El rubio frunció el ceño ante tal escena, pasando mejor el momento con los demás candidatos.

Cuando todos habían cruzado, el comandante de la guardia les llamó. Edward, que había observado las habilidades de Faith, le había llevado una toalla. Los demás la habían tomado justo después del llamado del comandante, el cual se trataba para ello: limpiarse un poco.

– Lo hiciste estupendo. Bien hecho, señorita Halley – El muchacho le tomó un hombro, estrujándolo con un poco de fuerza y una sonrisa dulce. Faith sonrió ausentemente.

– Gracias, Edward. Aunque si me muestran un trato especial como este... Bueno, la verdad es que ya no importa porque ahora mismo ya todos me odian. Sus miradas lo demuestran.

– Es porque a pesar de ser recomendada, no eres un fracaso. Realmente demuestra y tiene peso la antelación de nuestro rey contigo y con tu futuro. Por eso los ves tan celosos.

– No pretendía eso. No me importa demasiado, pero me incomoda – Dijo la chica, observando nuevamente al grupo, y en especial a Kain.

Este conversaba ameno con la tal Angie, y le sonreía ampliamente, y reciproco. Incluso la chica se había acercado peligrosamente hasta Highwind, secándole la cabeza con una toalla. Parecía agradecerle y de repente volteó hacia ella. Kain observó fijamente a Faith. Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que este le soltó una mueca de fastidio a la chica, y siguió conversando con los demás.

Faith frunció el ceño – ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Quién se cree el idiota? – Comentó en su tono más bajo, aunque Edward pudo apenas escuchar sus palabras entre los resoplidos de la castaña.

El joven no entendió que sucedía, eso hasta observar la dirección de la mirada de Faith.

Mientras tanto, Kain había regresado a su conversación con los chicos. De repente Angie soltó palabras:

– Es una presumida, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que Edward le esté meneando la cola y se ponga a la merced de esa mugrosa salvaje. – Dijo Angie con severidad.

– Tampoco deberías de ser tan despectiva. Quizá no es noble como nosotros, pero nos hizo pedazos aquí. Aunque me dé rabia tengo que aceptar que lo hizo mejor que todos – dijo uno de los chicos candidatos.

– Aun así sigue siendo una harapienta plebeya. – respondió Angie con fastidio.

Los presentes le seguían la corriente a la castaña y echaron a reír ante el comentario, hasta que Kain se dio media vuelta.

– ¿A dónde vas, Kain? El comandante nos dio un pequeño receso, y por ahora sólo nos "vigila" Edward, deberías…

– Deberías callarte la boca – El joven dejó estupefacta a la chica. No podía creer que acababa de decirle aquello con tanta agresividad.

Molesta, le tomó un brazo y lo hizo dar media vuelta – Supongo que algunos si caen bajo por una sucia plebeya. ¿Qué tiene de especial que no tenga alguna de nosotras? – Señaló a otras dos chicas que conversaban un poco cerca de ellos, pero en su propio mundo.

– En primera, ellas no tienen la boca grande para creerse la princesa del mundo, y en segunda… – Kain se soltó bruscamente de la mano de la chica – ella podría patearte, podría patearme el trasero en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si tanta envidia te da que la recomendara Su Majestad, deberías empezar a entrenar tan arduamente como ella.

El joven finalmente se marchó a un sitio más solitario. Angie no se lo podía terminar de creer. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Viraba a Faith a la vez que a Kain con la misma rabia. Después de todo, ese par de "prodigios" no habían tenido la necesidad de pasar por el arduo entrenamiento de soldados.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Faith había calentado, a recomendación de Edward, y Kain había hecho lo mismo por su parte.

El comandante regresó y los puso en parejas. Y para la mala suerte de Faith, había quedado con la tal Angie, que no la había dejado de mirar con recelo desde el principio.

– Muy bien, niña talento. Espero que puedas seguir el paso – Comentó la oji-verde.

– Lo que digas – replicó Faith hastiada de su actitud.

La prueba era ver que tan ágiles eran trabajando en equipo. Faith intentaba hacer todo lo posible para trabajar bien junto a la bruja, pero esta le entorpecía el trabajo. Finalmente hubo un cambio.

– Ambos equipos están funcionando mal. Ustedes hacen de todo, menos congeniar – Dijo el comandante con el gesto cansado – Y aquí le es incapaz de seguir el paso a su compañero. Recuerde, Kain, están trabajando en equipo, no solos. Señorita Rosette, trabajará con Angie, y ustedes dos, pónganse a trabajar.

Kain esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Estaba impaciente por hacer equipo con Faith, quien había demostrado ser más que una chica mordelona, o una "princesa" de baile. Pero no esperaba que al observarla, le hiciera un gesto desconforme, como si aborreciera la idea de hacer el equipo con él.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Kain se plantó frente a ella.

– Tuve suficiente con la chica de allá. Así que hagamos esto de la manera más eficiente, ¿bien?

Cada tarea de la pareja fue de manera exitosa, con algunas miradas de muerte entre ambos, pero con una actitud a realizar las tareas de manera disciplinada. El comandante pudo notar la gran eficiencia de ambos, determinando que su veredicto al verlos era casi final. No obstante restaba una prueba decisiva.

Regresaron al castillo de Hyrule, en la gran sala de entrenamiento.

– Esta prueba determinará si son aptos o no para honrarse como caballeros de una brigada especial, divida en dos equipos, Alfa y Beta. Además determinará también sus parejas, un sistema de apoyo para emergencias. – Hubo un pequeño revuelto en la sala, con los doce competidores presentes – Sí, escucharon bien. Este año habrá unas brigadas especiales, y aquellos que sean capaces de entrar en Alfa tendrán más posibilidades de unirse a los Caballeros de la Guardia especial. Seis de ustedes competirán entre sí para convertirse en guardias personales de la princesa, explícitamente dos de ellos en concreto. Además, uno de ellos podría lograr llegar a tomar el título del Campeón Hyliano.

– Pensarían que alguno de los Caballeros de la Guardia sería capaz de ello, pero la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad reclama a un amo más joven, por ello sólo los candidatos, apenas entre los dieciséis y los veinte, serán capaces de blandirla – Agregó Edward con una sonrisa, inspirando a los presentes, especialmente mirando a Faith, a la chica que él mismo creía que sería la elegida.

Hubo aún más parloteo en la sala. A Faith le brillaron los ojos, eso era lo que buscaba desde un inicio, y ahora podría demostrar ser merecedora de ese título.

Prosiguió el comandante – El rival que tengan ahora se determinará a través de la prueba anterior. La persona con la que hicieron equipo será la persona con la que luchen. Después, el perdedor será clasificado según el desempeño de su pelea, y otros criterios que diremos al final. Incluso podría ser que ambos candidatos de la misma pelea se vayan a Beta o Alfa, así que prepárense.

Kain se quedó sorprendido. Apretó los puños y, decidido por sus sueños, se plantó la determinación de que no debía perder por ninguna circunstancia contra su rival, la chica salvaje.

Comenzaron los combates con dos chicas. Una de ellas tenía la melena azabache, ojos color dorado y la piel morena. Parecía una chica Gerudo, cosa que no sorprendió luego de escuchar que ella, efectivamente, venía de ahí. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse con otra chica, un poco más delgada, de ojos azul ultramarino y cabello rubio.

Tora, la Gerudo, sonrió impetuosa. Su rival parecía asustada. Pocos movimientos bastaron para dejarla fuera de la arena dos veces consecutivas, dictaminando que sería la primera miembro de la brigada Alfa.

Luego le siguieron dos muchachos. Ambos de una estatura promedio.

El de nombre "Alan" tenía el cabello color caramelo y ojos de un tono azul verdoso. Tenía algunas pecas en su rostro, una característica propia. Este parecía algo enclenque, pero la verdad era que resultaba ser muy ágil.

El otro muchacho, que de nombre tenía Samuel, poseía la piel caucásica, así como el cabello de un rubio pálido y los ojos verde claro. Era poco más alto que su rival.

Ambos eran muy ágiles. Se miraban entre sí, desafiándose. Mientras que Alan era un poco más impaciente, y daba tajos descubriéndose en varias ocasiones, aunque bastante certeros y peligrosos, Samuel era más calmado, y fluía con suavidad. Samuel tomó dos puntos de tres. Dejando a Alan fuera de combate.

La siguiente pelea se suscitaba entre la castaña presumida, Angie, y otra chica tímida, Rosette. La chica de cabello rubio no le suscitó ningún problema a Angie, por lo que la pelea se decidió en que Angie había ganado.

Previo al enfrentamiento de los prodigios, tocó una reñida entre un par de jóvenes que lucían parecido. Uno de los que había alabado la habilidad de Faith, llamado Frederick, y su hermano gemelo, Luke. Ambos tenían el cabello de un tono caoba, de ojos café claro y un cuerpo fuerte, aunque Frederick lucía más fornido que su hermano.

Pelearon reñidamente, uno a uno, ganando Frederick en el punto final, debido a una estocada magistral que destrozó la espada de madera de su rival.

Finalmente llegó el enfrentamiento que todos parecían querer ver: La chica plebeya contra el caballero Highwind.

Los ahí presentes ya conocían a Kain, por algunas proezas que había realizado. Desde entrometerse en el camino de bandidos que aún se atrevían a asaltar en la ciudadela, hasta ayudar a entrenar a otros soldados, pero la razón más grande para conocerle era su padre. Kain venía de una larga familia de caballeros, la casa Highwind, que aún después del cataclismo, la reina Zelda les había hecho un hueco a los familiares en el castillo. Era una familia de alto prestigio, y el único superviviente de ellos daba la talla a su legado.

Por otro lado, la joven de cabellera castaña, ahora sujetada en una coleta, de ojos de un tono café claro, era una chica que nadie conocía, pero que sin duda tenía una gran habilidad. Expresaba, a través de su mirada, una valentía y fuerza de voluntad difíciles de describir, o eso era lo que Kain pensaba. Porque incluso si estos tenían otro color, y su aspecto era diferente, ese par de ojos le habían hecho creer la noche anterior que se trataba de la misma persona, y había acertado.

Kain sujetaba la espada con gracia, y Faith, ella simplemente la sujetaba.

Comenzó la pelea. Los golpes de Faith llevaban una gran fuerza, pero Kain bloqueaba los ataques. Dos bloqueos y dos contra ataques. Kain se llevó el primer punto. Faith se enfureció, así que cambio su estrategia. Con más calma, y menos fuerza, aumentó el número de ataques, mismos que a Kain le parecieron difíciles de bloquear. El segundo punto se lo llevó Faith, logrando emparejar la pelea, y el público estaba aún más expectante.

Kain frunció el ceño. La oportunidad podría írsele, la confianza se estaba perdiendo. Dos golpes fuertes y certeros terminaron con sus espadas rotas, arrojándolas a un lado. Se lanzaron uno contra el otro, y cuando Edward iba a detenerles, el comandante le puso una mano en frente, dejándole claro que deseaba ver ese combate.

Rodaron sobre el suelo, Faith le plantó un golpe en el rostro a Kain. No obstante este esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

– Pero no te contengas, princesa mordelona – El joven le dio la vuelta a la chica, y ahora él estaba encima de ella.

– Si no me contengo, voy a terminar deformando tu rostro, galán. – Dijo apenas pudo, jadeando un poco del cansancio. Faith también había esbozado una sonrisa, pero irónica.

Se golpearon, bloquearon los puños con sus manos, y luego se aventaron fuera de la arena. Cuando ya tenían marcas en el rostro y algunas cuantas gotillas de sangre saliendo de ambas narices, fue que Edward detuvo la pelea, a órdenes del comandante.

Faith quería golpear más a Kain, pero Edward la detuvo, y Kain fue detenido por Frederick.

– ¡S-Suéltame! ¡De veras quiero enseñarle respeto a este pelmazo! – Gritoneó Faith con fastidio.

– ¡Déjame! ¡La niñita salvaje necesita domesticación! – Gritó Kain, meneándose para intentar zafarse.

– ¡Suficiente, ustedes dos!

La voz no pertenecía al comandante, era joven pero firme. El rubio bajo las escaleras, y casi todos se doblegaron en una rodilla, excepto Kain. Ni el comandante ni el mismo Link objetaron aquella acción, aunque Faith le miro con alto despreció por aquella muestra de insolencia.

– No es necesario que se arrodillen. Levantaos – Los presentes volvieron a su lugar – ¿Qué fue este alboroto? Ambos tienen capacidades sorprendentes, pero la disciplina, incluso en usted, joven Kain, no estuvo a la altura – Fijó su mirada en Faith, que no podía si quiera mirarle a los ojos – Ayer lo mencione, señorita Halley, disciplina y esfuerzo. Espero que, si tu objetivo es importante para ti, te esfuerces más en ello; las riñas personales no son una excusa.

– L-Lo… Lo siento, mi señor – La chica bajó la mirada con vergüenza. Angie había esbozado una sonrisa socarrona, muy en lo bajo para que nadie más que ella se percatará.

– Por favor, comandante Elrick, proceda con los resultados – Dijo Link, finalizando esa conversación.

Así pues, después de aquel regaño, el rey Link se quedó en las pruebas, escuchando el veredicto del comandante. – De la primera pelea, la elegida es sin duda la joven Tora. – La chica se dio la mano con la otra joven y se despidieron – y como su pareja para las vigilancias, Frederick, que también quedan en la brigada Alfa – Luke alzó los hombros con una sonrisa divertida, aceptando su derrota.

– Los siguientes dos que estarán en el equipo Alfa serán Samuel y Alan, ambos con una excepcional demostración, y serán también pareja en vigilancia – Comentó Edward en esta ocasión.

– Los últimos dos que serán de la brigada Alfa serán Kain y Faith, también como compañeros de vigilancia – Dijo esto último el comandante, dejando inconformes a los mencionados, pero sin rechistar por la presencia del rey.

Angie frunció el ceño y se levantó indignada, intentando replicar, pero antes de hacerlo el comandante empezó su explicación – Muy bien, los criterios de las tres pruebas fueron los siguientes: habilidad campestre, cooperación y coordinación, y finalmente, adaptación en batalla. Cada uno de los elegidos para la brigada Alfa obtuvo altos estándares.

– ¡Me parece totalmente injusto! – Gritoneó Angie, llamando la atención de todos.

– ¿De verdad? – Edward de le acercó con una sonrisa fingida – Mira, señorita Miracle Angie, obtuvo una buena puntuación en habilidad campestre, pero en la siguiente prueba le dificultaba el trabajo a la señorita Halley hasta el punto que tuvo que cambiar de compañía, y en la prueba de batalla tuvo ventaja, pues su competencia era casi nula. Déjeme decirle que la señorita Rosette obtuvo más puntaje que usted, por si acaso se le ocurre comenzar a despreciar su trabajo.

Algunos comenzaron a reírse en lo bajo. Hasta el mismo Link soltó una ligera risa. Nada le complacía más que ver resignarse a personas como la joven Angie, que ya se le conocía como una mujer despectiva, igual que su madre en la corte.

Esta misma no dijo más. Simplemente se quedó mirando hacia los presentes con sumo desprecio.

– Quiero decirles algunas palabras, antes de seguir con mi labor – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa enorme, misma que siempre cautivaba a su pueblo en la ciudadela, y a donde quiera que fuese – Como su rey, espero grandes logros de ustedes. Son el futuro próspero de nuestro reino, no sólo por ser soldados, sino por conformar nuestra sociedad. Espero que de esta brigada, o Alfa o Beta, salga el heredero a la espada que nos protege desde tiempos inmemoriales y que de ser necesaria, sea blandida con fuerza, sabiduría y valor. Les doy la bendición de la familia real.

Los presentes agradecieron con una pequeña inclinación, y el rey se retiró de la escena.

– Por hoy es todo respecto a las pruebas. Mañana los quiero aquí a primera hora. En este momento el capitán Edward y el sub capitán Gangril les enseñarán sus nuevos dormitorios. – Dijo el comandante, haciendo llamar a otro soldado de la guardia, quien guiaría a los dormitorios a los de la brigada Beta.

Samuel, Kain, Alan, Tora, Frederick y Faith, siguieron a Edward, que los escoltaba sin demora hacia sus nuevos cuartos, con sus pertenencias ya en su lugar, incluyendo las de Faith.

– No me parece muy apto, pero cada pareja de vigilancia, aunque sea mixta tendrá que compartir su habitación – Dijo Edward hacia la brigada Alfa.

Había seis puertas. Tres de ellas eran cuartos, dos eran baños, uno para doncellas, y otro para muchachos, y la última puerta pertenecía a la entrada de un salón de descanso y organización de la brigada.

Cada par de compañeros entró en sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque antes de irse, Edward tomó la mano de Faith.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven.

– Muchas felicidades, futura campeona – le esbozó una sonrisa y Faith se la devolvió.

– Gracias – dijo Faith.

– Por ahora organiza tu estancia con tu compañero, y su tiempo, espero que no te resulte ningún conflicto el… – Antes de terminar, la castaña le interrumpió.

– No pasa nada. Mientras el idiota no intente espiarme después de una ducha, por mí está perfecto. No te preocupes, capitán.

Se dieron la mano, despidiéndose.

Faith entró a la habitación, habiéndose despedido del capitán. No podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción puesto que ya había dado el primer paso hacia su sueño. La enorme e inmensurable alegría estaba a punto de estallar en gritos, cuando al voltearse se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Kain estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando la pequeña escena con un gesto de desaprobación. Suspiró dándose la vuelta hacia sus cosas, en su lado de la habitación, y aunque en lo bajo, lo suficiente para que ella le escuchase, este dijo:

– Un trato cercano con el capitán te va a traer conflictos, Halley. – Su tono no había causado más que provocación.

Faith se acercó a su lado, posando sus manos en su cintura, intentando aguantarse las ganas de cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Highwind. Ahora, sólo te diré que no intentes espiarme mientras me cambio de ropa, o tendrás que irte con brazos y piernas rotos.

Kain se acercó a ella, y se encararon. Este bajando un poco hacia su cara, ya que era más alto que ella.

– ¡Ha! Lo mismo digo. Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme después del baño, o tendrás que marcharte con el título de fisgona y la deshonra.

– ¡Eres un pesado! – ¡Eres imposible! – se gritaron al unísono, mientras sus dientes chirriaban de lo apretados que los ponían.

– ¡Salvaje!

– ¡Simplón!

Y así empezaría la nueva vida de Faith en el castillo de Hyrule. No de muy buena manera, al parecer.

…


	6. IV: ¡Tregua!

**¡Hola! Nos vemos de nuevo en otro capítulo. :3 Feliz día de la mujer atrasado a las que lo lean xD en fin, no sé que más decir uwu**

_**"Falcon" **_**Jajajaja, ¿querías ver sangre y destrucción? Veras sólo provocaciones :p y cosas random**

_**"GreenTunic" **_**Nadie xD Pero son razones tontas. Ese tipo de conflictos sólo pueden durar poco ;9**

_**"iiulssmarsali" **_**Bienvenida :3 Espero que sigas acá, y ya por fin se arreglo tu fic, así que voy a terminar de leerlo :') y no te preocupes, todos estamos ocupados así que no pasa nada.**

_**"frank74" **_**xD no entiendo porque lo del baile no existe. Supongo que por lo cursi y esas cosas. Meh. Respondere a tus dudas de la mejor manera posible, porque algunas podrían revelar cosas de la segunda parte de este fic.  
1\. En realidad en los juegos de zelda nunca lo especifican, así que podría haber más de un héroe. Pero la razón es un spoiler, sólo puedo decir que todo tiene que ver con el "destino." :x  
****2\. Lo de la rivalidad puede parecer una tonteria, y es que lo es. Son cosas de adolescentes descontrolados hormonalmente. :9  
**

**Bueno, que empiece el capítulo n.n**

* * *

Capítulo IV: ¡Tregua!

El resto del día en su nuevo hogar, Faith acomodó sus pertenencias. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca desde su llegada a Hebra se habían dado noticias de ladrones Yiga, principalmente por su cobardía, y preferir asaltar en climas menos fríos. Porque había que aceptar que aunque en Gerudo las noches eran como una estepa en Tanabanta, no se comparaba al frio de Hebra. Ni siquiera la cordillera Gerudo era tan fría. Y no lo pensaba en vano, ella había estado en muchas montañas nevadas, ninguna tan fría como el Pico Nevado de esa región. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Selmie le había timado de nuevo, aunque no de una mala manera.

Sus pertenencias más importantes iban en su equipaje, y las mudas de ropa para la semana de estancia en el castillo era casi toda la poca ropa que tenía, incluyendo sus botas y otros zapatos. A Faith no le gustaban las mentiras, pero Selmie siempre lo hacía con la intención de sorprenderla.

Ese mismo día, la rubia se iba a marchar, pero simplemente se había despedido con una carta, con la excusa de que odiaba las despedidas y que había llorado lo suficiente escribiendo aquella carta, aunque, en efecto, el papel estaba lleno de pequeños círculos de agua que habían hecho correr la tinta algunas veces. Y también decía que no sería la despedida final, y que iría a verla en cuanto pudiera. Faith sonrió y no pensó más en el asunto. Selmie estaría bien, como siempre.

– Ya no me tengo que preocupar por avisarte, pilla – Anunció en su tono más bajo, con una sonrisa entre los labios.

Terminó de colocar sus objetos de valor en un cofre frente a su cama, y luego se estiró completamente. La sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía al encontrar a Kain leyendo un libro muy cómodamente, pero con un desorden en su lado.

– ¿Qué no piensas ordenar tus cosas? – dijo Faith con la boca torcida y los brazos cruzados.

Kain la ignoró, como si no existiera. Mojó ligeramente su dedo con la comisura de sus labios, y le dio vuelta a la página.

– Sólo te diré una cosa más, niño mimado. Los quehaceres del castillo son una cosa, pero en las caballerías somos nosotros los que tenemos que ordenar y limpiar. Una parte de la disciplina se mide así.

– No es una regla, así que si se me reclama por ello, de nuestro comandante o nuestro capitán, lo haré. Tus palabras no tienen valor para mí, salvaje. – Dijo Kain, observándole directamente a los ojos, retándola y con una sonrisa burlona. Habría logrado hacerla enojar, era transparente.

– Muy bien, pero si nos castigan a ambos por tu chiquero, más te vale aclarar que te lo advertí – Comentó ella con enfado, y Kain sonrió divertido – Debido a que nos emparejaron para las vigilancias, toca que asumamos la responsabilidad juntos. Así que más te vale no darme muchos problemas, o vas a lamentarlo.

– ¿Me amenazas? – Kain se levantó de su cama, se acercó hasta Faith y la hizo retroceder hasta quedar entre la pared y él – ¿Qué vas a hacerme, niña? Aunque seas fuerte, yo lo soy más que tú, y es por eso que me contuve, o te habría lastimado – Su rostro se acercó más al de Faith y sintieron sus respiraciones – Deberías agradecérmelo. Habría sido una lástima arruinar este rostro. – Tomó sus mejillas entre una de sus manos.

– No soy ninguna doncellita estúpida a la que puedas mangonear a tu gusto – Kain sonrió de manera burlona. Ella simplemente ardía en coraje, pero intentaba no mostrarlo. De un movimiento brusco arrebató su mano de ambas mejillas y lo miró con desafío. No obstante…

– ¿Si? Me preguntó que habrá sido entonces aquel beso en la mejilla que rozó mis labios – Kain volvió a acorralarla en la pared. Esta vez acercó su rostro hasta su oído izquierdo, Faith no tenía escapatoria – Evité todo contacto esa vez, pero ahora estamos bajo el mismo techo, y este lobo podría atacarte en cualquier momento, si no tienes cuidado por donde vas. – El rubio le mordió el lado izquierdo del cuello a Faith, dejándola con el rostro lleno de vergüenza y las ganas de matarle, de no ser porque la puerta de la habitación fue tocada con autoridad.

Kain abrió la puerta, y luego por esta misma entró el comandante de la guardia.

– Espero que todo el desorden que tiene sea levantado de inmediato, señor Highwind. Recuerde que aquí las labores del aseo serán realizadas por ustedes. – Dijo el hombre con tono severo – Aprenda de su compañera.

Faith sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Kain un poco apenado por el reclamo.

– No cante victoria, señorita Halley. Como les falta disciplina, a Su Majestad y a mí se nos ocurrió que se encargaran de algunas tareas de limpieza – Ambos observaron al comandante, este hablaba muy enserio. Se miraron el uno al otro, culpándose – Limpiaran el establo de los caballos, la sala de entrenamiento de su brigada, la sala de descanso y los baños. Fregaran y enceraran los pisos y… ah así, se encargaran del mantenimiento de las armas hasta que aprendan a trabajar en equipo y dejen de discutir. No se les permitirá hacer guardias matutinas y nocturnas, ni tampoco guardias en la ciudadela o misiones, por un mes.

– ¡P-Pero es una locura! – Dijo Kain con una expresión indignada – Esas labores no deberían de tocarnos, y lo de las guardias…

– Le repito, no estamos en los castillos, estamos en las caballerías. Y si no le gusta, entonces regrese por donde vino.

El muchacho apretujó los dientes. Observó nuevamente a Faith, que no se había inmutado.

– ¿Quedó claro? – cuestionó el hombre mayor, casi inexpresivo.

– ¡Si, señor! – Dijo Faith, saludando nuevamente al hombre con una mano en su pecho y postrándose firmemente en el suelo.

– Muy bien, entonces me retiro. Mañana, los encargados de dichas tareas les enseñaran los procedimientos, y más vale que lo hagan a la perfección.

– ¡Si, señor! – Volvió a gritar la joven, en la misma posición.

– No lo escucho, Highwind. – comentó el hombre, de espaldas, y a punto de salir de la habitación.

– ¡Si, señor! – Esta vez Kain fue el autor del grito estridente.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó. Faith, de brazos cruzados, observó a Kain, dictaminando que era el culpable de eso.

– A mí me da lo mismo todo lo que tenemos que hacer, lo haría si fuese mi trabajo. Lo hacía en Hebra, a bajas temperaturas. Pero me quitará horas de entrenamiento. Espero que estés feliz – La chica tomó unas toallas y algunas cosas, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta – Más vale que estés fuera cuando regrese de la ducha.

Azotó la puerta con fuerza, dejando al joven con una expresión enferma, y tendido sobre la cama.

Al regresar de dicho baño, Kain seguía ahí, pero estaba inmóvil. Era tarde, las ocho de la noche. Faith supuso que no habría problema, así que comenzó a vestirse. Al terminar, como en su rutina, salió a tender sus toallas y a sacar la ropa sucia, tanto de ella como de sus compañeros.

Edward había olvidado mencionar que detrás de la sala de descanso tenían un pequeño jardín con tendederos y un lugar para lavar la ropa, una máquina para lo mismo de tecnología ancestral y piletas.

Entró de nuevo a su habitación, cepillando su cabello y perfumándose un poco. Kain seguía dormido.

– Mira que si te duermes así vas a resfriarte, y también te lastimaras. – La chica acomodó a su compañero, que estaba rendido tras las pruebas y le puso una cobija en el torso – Más te vale no dejarme las tareas a mí sola.

Antes de marcharse, el joven le tomó con fuerza una mano, atrayéndola hasta él.

– _Padre… lo hice…_ – El rubio susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¡S-Suéltame! – La chica se soltó, despertando al rubio. No obstante, al hacerlo sus rostros quedaron nuevamente cerca uno del otro.

– ¿Qué…? ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué rayos te sucede? – Dijo este con el rostro colorado. Se había levantado completamente, y Faith cayó al suelo de espalda por la impresión.

– ¡A ti! ¡Maldición! ¡E-Eres un pervertido! – La chica, tras levantarse del suelo, se dirigió hacia su cama y se envolvió con sus sábanas.

– Ah… maldita sea – el joven se desvistió, tomó sus toallas y se encaminó hacia las duchas de chicos.

Terminó unos quince minutos luego, y al regresar ella ya estaba dormida. Mantenía una expresión relajada, con una sonrisa dulce y amable.

– ¿Por qué comenzamos a pelear? – el joven se hincó a su lado, la observó con delicadeza y luego se acercó hasta sus labios. Paró en seco, sacudiendo su cabeza con energía – Maldición, ¿qué carajos me pasa por la mente? Ella... ella… esta chica esta demente – la luz de la luna, misma que se filtraba por una ventana al lado de la cama de Faith, hacía que luciera más linda, más pálida y delicada. Esa expresión en su rostro y el cabello desordenado, le daban un toque afeminado.

El muchacho frunció la nariz, se tomó la zona T que se había arrugado en su rostro y la apretó con algo de fuerza entre sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha. Caminó hasta su lado, se colocó un pijama y posteriormente se metió bajo las sábanas.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar Faith no estaba. Eran las cinco de la mañana, en dos horas más tendrían entrenamiento, y en sus horas "libres" serían instruidos para sus labores de limpieza en la caballería de su brigada.

No obstante, la puerta se abrió, la joven había entrado.

– Espero que estés despierto. No quiero que me dejes toda la responsabilidad a mí – la muchacha pasó a su lado de la cama, que extrañamente ya estaba separa por una especie de cortina – Ah, sí. Con esto ya no habrá necesidad de hacer horarios tontos de duchas. Sólo no se te ocurra intentar fisgonear, ni mucho menos traer una chica aquí. No me gustaría escuchar intimidades en medio de la noche.

– Diosa, dame paciencia – Susurró el rubio. Se levantó de la cama estirándose con pesadez – ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer tal cosa? – Sus pensamientos volaron al día anterior, cuando casi le plantaba un roce de sus labios – De verdad eres exasperante, y eso que ayer…

– ¿Ayer qué? – Cuestionó la castaña un tanto desconcertada.

– Nada, olvídalo. – Dijo Kain.

Se cambió de ropa, usando el uniforme de entrenamiento de soldados.

– Por cierto, ¿sabes cocinar? Parece que además las tareas de cocina también le tocarán a cada pareja ciertos días, la despensa está llena pero cuando se vacié tendremos que comprar más… claro, a quien le toque. Y parece que el comandante se nos adelantó y nos tocará esta semana – Cuestionó la joven un poco preocupada.

– No pasa nada, la cocina es un fuerte mío – expresó contento y orgulloso. Faith rodó los ojos, el joven había sido un poco presuntuoso, pero a la vez no podía negar que su gesto "presumido" había sido casi inocente, podría jurar que ni iba con esa intención.

El muchacho salió de la habitación, acompañado por ella, que también se había cambiado a la ropa de entrenamiento, pues antes tenía su ropa de Hebra, con la que salía cada mañana a correr, y ese día no sería la excepción.

La cocina era ordenada. Tenía un toque rústico, pero con la particularidad de estar equipada con tecnología ancestral. Cada uno de estos artilugios tenía un instructivo. Desde la cocina, hasta un aparato que calentaba la comida en unos instantes. Un sistema de agua que la reina llamó como "tuberías" y otro trasto que conservaba los alimentos, llamado "frigorífico" y cómo olvidar la famosa estufa, cosa que no sorprendió a Faith en absoluto.

Sacaron harina y otros menjurjes de una de las alacenas y comenzaron a cocinar.

Para la sorpresa de la chica, el joven manejaba el sartén como si fuese una espada. Se había puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza, que lo hacía ver como una doncella, cosa que le hizo gracia a la castaña en más de una ocasión.

– ¿Te da gracia? A mi madre también le hace reír, pero no pienso arriesgarme a dejar caer algún cabello sobre la comida. – Dijo con una seriedad que provocó más risas en Faith.

– Muy bien, lady Highwind – recitó con una risa baja.

Kain se quedó virando a Faith por un largo instante. Su risa no era fuerte como las de algún pueblerino, sino más bien suave y con clase.

– Oye, genio, se te está quemando – La chica le arrebató el recipiente donde hacían los alimentos – No podemos tirarlo. Me lo comeré. No creo que un chico de alta clase se digne a comer algo pasado de cocción. – Expresó Faith con un tono que no hizo más que enfadar a Kain.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante sus suposiciones – _"Debo evitar pensar que una salvaje tiene encanto"_ – pensó para sí mismo – Supongo que a una chica de montaña no le importará comer algo quemado.

Kain pasó el alimento a un plato que sería para Faith. Esta resopló – Si, pues no me importa. Prefiero comer carbón a desperdiciar una migaja de alimento.

– Ya, supongo que podrías comerte un rocopernil, señorita goron. ¿De verdad no eres una? Orgullosa, obstinada y salvaje. – El muchacho hacía algunos gestos que enfurecían a la chica, como si imitará a los Gorons de una manera ridícula.

– ¡Cuida tu boca, niño presumido! Uno de ellos fue un campeón, y seguramente podría haberte roto la boca de un guantazo. Pero claro, los Gorons tienen más clase que tú, rebelde. – Kain iba a protestar, pero ella se le adelanto – ¿Crees que no me percaté? Esa señora del baile era tu madre, ¿no? Mira que parece que le causas muchos problemas.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo. No tiene nada que ver con ser rebelde o causar problemas. – Dijo Kain, comenzando a exasperarse. – Pues al menos mi madre mira por mi bienestar. ¿Qué me dices de la tuya, pequeña salvaje?

Faith le observó por un largo momento. No articuló palabra, ni siquiera abrió la boca. Sólo se le quedo ahí, virando los ojos azules de su compañero. Kain había tocado un punto sensible, o eso pensaba él.

– No lo sé. No la recuerdo – Dijo ella, bajando un poco el tono de su voz. Tomó su plato y avanzó hacia la mesa – Y no me mal intérpretes. Realmente no me hizo falta. – Se llevó un bocado a la boca. Su expresión facial aseveraba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que su madre no haya estado para ella. Además, su paladar se había deleitado un poco, pues aunque estuviera pasado de cocción, sabía muy bien.

Kain empezaba a sentir lastima por la castaña, pero al observarla aún con más detalle se percató de que, en efecto, no había ni un ápice de duda en sus palabras.

– No me mires como cachorro desamparado. Te digo que de verdad no me importa – La joven sacó del "frigorífico" un recipiente de cristal con lo que parecía jugo de naranja, y buscó entre la alacena un vaso. Se sirvió este y comenzó a degustar el desayuno.

Poco a poco iban llegando los demás compañeros de los jóvenes. Observaban el silencio y el ambiente incómodo como si nada.

– _Sawosaaba_ – Recitó la de ascendencia Gerudo estirándose brevemente.

– Buenos días – Dijo su compañero, Frederick.

– Buenas – se escuchó detrás de estos dos, con un particular buen humor de por medio. La voz le pertenecía a Alan.

Y el último ni siquiera saludo con su voz, si no con un simple gesto. Samuel era una persona seria, se notaba en su rostro. Un enorme matiz en comparación con Alan, su compañero.

– Faith, por favor pásame más leche – La chica dejó de comer su desayuno para ayudar a Kain – ¿Ustedes qué van a querer? – Preguntó el rubio con la pañoleta sobre la frente hacia la primera pareja de compañeros.

– Yo quiero crepas con frambuesas y leche caliente – Dijo Tora – Es de lo mejor que hay de frutas.

– A mí me apetece plátanos fritos, algo de café y quizá un poco de pan con mermelada – comento Frederick, justo después de Tora.

– A mí hazme unas crepas de miel, señorita – Comentó Alan con una sonrisa ladina. Kain le observó con un poco de molestia, pero esbozó una sonrisa.

– Quiero un omelette de jamón, crepas con plátano y jugo de naranja – Dijo el joven serio, Samuel, con un tono decidido.

La muchacha de cabellos cortos tomó la leche y preparó más masa para las crepas. Buscó los demás ingredientes, y ayudo a Kain a realizar la comida de los demás.

Luego de ese pequeño desayuno, que no duró mucho, se encaminaron a sus entrenamientos. Batallaron entre parejas. Cabe decir que para Kain y Faith resultó un desastre, especialmente porque cada vez que uno quería una cosa, el otro pensaba que era mejor otra. Y así sin parar todo el rato. No hizo más que aumentar el trabajo que ya tenían.

Sería una larga, larga semana para la pareja de prodigios.

**Último día de la semana.**

– ¡Te dije que no es así! – La castaña le arrebató una escoba que tenía en las manos. Se encontraban barriendo el jardín de la brigada, y ya eran pasadas de las siete de la noche.

– ¿Por qué no mejor nos repartimos ciertos deberes que se nos dan? – Argumentó el joven, sacando de quicio por quinta vez en el día a la de ojos miel.

– Porque tienes que aprender a ser disciplinado. No esperes que la gente haga todo y tu nada – Comentó ella con una mirada desafiante – Porque casi nada de los quehaceres se te da bien. Y lo que se te da bien es lo más sencillo. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida para permitir que me dejes todo? Eres como un saco de patatas.

Ambos se miraron desafiante. Cada vez más cerca uno de otro hasta chocar con brusquedad sus frentes y enseñar los dientes.

– ¡Es suficiente! – Edward estaba situado en la puerta, mirando el espectáculo hasta el límite – Ambos, si no se están en paz terminarán fuera del programa. Lo escuché del comandante.

– ¡Es un desastre andante! – Dijo Faith enfadada.

– ¿Ah? ¡Pues discúlpame! ¡Oh, Diosa todo poderosa! La perfección en persona. Tallada por los dragones espirituales. Perdona mi estupidez – Comentó Kain con ironía desmedida.

Nuevamente se encararon. Ambos con una enorme cólera y ganas de golpearse mutuas. Pese a que Faith era una chica, para Kain, en ese instante, no le importaba darle una lección.

– ¡Hablo en serio! La gente no nace con la disciplina, y mucho menos es impartida. No como tu familia a ti, Faith. Si de verdad aspiras a ser la portadora de la espada sagrada y conllevar la responsabilidad de un Campeón, deberías de ser más estoica con provocaciones absurdas – Kain sonrió ante el regaño de su capitán – Y tú, tienes un buen ejemplo para seguir. Deja de comportarte como un mimado. ¿No era un deseo tuyo enorgullecer a tu difunto padre? – Dijo ahora dirigiéndose al rubio, que desvaneció la sonrisa que tenía.

Faith observó avergonzada a un lado. Kain estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía Edward de eso? Seguramente le esperaba una larga charla con su madre, para que no se le volviera a ocurrir difundirle sus metas personales a nadie.

– Piensen mejor en sus objetivos, y dejen de comportarse como niños. Ambos son, podrían considerarse prodigios, y sería una lástima que desperdiciasen su talento, tanto para ustedes como para este gran reino – El ambiente volvió a calmarse. Suspiró una vez más el capitán pelirrojo – Cuando ustedes aceptaron tomar este rumbo en sus vidas, deben saber que hay códigos y reglas que curten a un caballero. Deben tener eso siempre eso en mente.

Se sembró un silencio sepulcral en el jardín teñido por el crepúsculo.

La castaña, por su parte, aun silente, recordó el momento en que observó al gran héroe dándole fin a Ganon, el Cataclismo, una proeza que la inspiró a tomar un rumbo distinto de su día a día, y que la había llevado hasta ahí, ¿realmente tenía lo necesario para ser un caballero?

Kain, por otro lado, como si imitará a Faith, revivió el momento en el que supo que su padre había fallecido, y las palabras que salieron de sus labios en ese instante, donde decidió que era lo que quería hacer, y quien era para tomar las riendas de su destino como sucesor de la familia Highwind, ¿pelearse con esta salvaje lo guiará hasta dónde quiere llegar, hasta el honor que tanto busca y juró encontrar?

– Bien dice la leyenda – interrumpió Edward el silencio – que el crepúsculo es un momento del día donde nuestros sentimientos y emociones más feroces se merman, y nos ayuda a distinguir nuestras ambiciones. – Cerró como si hubiese leído la mente de ambos, pero estaba seguro de que sus palabras los habían hecho despejar sus dudas.

Finalmente se observaron el uno al otro. Fruncieron el ceño. Suspiraron al unísono.

– Si tengo que cumplir mis objetivos, lo haré a cualquier costo. – Dijo Faith, con un semblante decidido.

Kain simplemente asintió en acuerdo.

– ¡Tregua! – Dijeron al unísono, dándose un apretón de manos, a duras penas.

…


	7. V: Virtudes, Parte I

**¡Buenas, chicos! :D Otra actualización de Lunesito xD que casí se me olvida porque es día festivo acá en México uwu y pues se siente como otro día de finde. En fín. ewe Review time.**

_**"Falconsito-kun" **_**Eres el unico que comentó esta vez XD así que te voy a poner un apodo kawaii desu ne. Pues sí, de hoy en adelante las cosas serán más amenas entre estos dos. Habrá otro tipo de tensiones, pero no como las de los primeros caps. Aunque el futuro podría ser oscuro xD Bueno, eso no lo sabes y no pienso spoilearte :'9**

**Ahora sí, a darle uwu...**

* * *

Capítulo V: Virtudes –Parte 1: Virtud de Coraje–

Habían pasado un mes desde que nos dimos la mano, y aunque estábamos en tregua, apenas si nos hablábamos. Era extraño no pelear, parecía que era ya una costumbre, lo cual sinceramente no me agradaba demasiado.

Me gustaba verla entrenar. Aprendía algunas cosas sobre el instinto, imponiéndose sobre los planes. Parecía que sus músculos siempre reaccionaban a cualquier tipo de estímulo, fuese pequeño o grande. Pero ahí estaba. Tal vez Edward tenía razón respecto a ella. Quizá algo de Faith se pegaría a mí. Aunque no esperaba que ella tuviera algo de mí.

Eran las siete de la mañana, pude verlo en el reloj. Hoy era un día libre para todos, pues le tocaba a la brigada Beta hacer las vigilancias. Nosotros habíamos sido compensados por nuestra conducta y nos dieron un día libre por semana.

Me pasé la mano por el rostro, no podía dormir. Decidí salir de la cama a dar una vuelta por ahí. Quizá hasta saldría fuera de la ciudadela.

Me alisté con ropa casual. Un pantaloncillo, una camisa sencilla y también unas botas, que tenía tiempo de no usar.

Cuando salí, me tope en la puerta con Faith. Me observó de arriba abajo, pero no dijo nada.

– Buenos días – Solté casual, y ella volteó a verme.

Era la segunda vez que la veía en un vestido, esta vez algo más casual. De mangas cortas, color blanco, con listón azul enrollándole su fina cintura. Mirándola de pies a cabeza, también tenía el cabello suelto, unos botines, y un pasador sujetándole un pequeño mechón del cabello, dejándosele ver una de sus orejas.

– Buenos días – dijo, casi susurrando. Sólo se encaminó hasta la salida.

Me quedé observándole, no obstante sentí como mi cuerpo se movía inconscientemente hasta llegar a tomar su mano.

– Faith…

Ella quedó sorprendida, mirándome a la vez que miraba mi mano tocar la suya. Un enorme sonrojo apareció en su rostro, no pudo evitar ocultármelo. Yo me sentí igual de nervioso luego de ver su expresión.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Me arrebató su mano con brusquedad, y frunció el ceño molesta.

– Nada. Creo que perdí la idea – Dije con una pequeña risa de por medio. Rasqué un poco mi nuca, por la vergüenza.

– ¡Diosas, de nuevo! No empieces a hacerte el gracioso y a molestar, porque si no…

Tapé con dos de mis dedos la comisura de sus labios, e intenté demostrar un gesto más inocente, para que no creyera cosas equivocadas, y no articuló palabra al verme. Comprendió que no era intencional, que simplemente lo había hecho de manera instintiva, y relajó el gesto.

– No me estoy burlando de ti. Quería ver tu rutina, pero sé que me mandarás al demonio por pedirlo, así que…

– Está bien – Dijo a secas. Me sorprendí por su respuesta y sólo pude reaccionar unos segundos después.

– ¿De verdad? – Cuestioné, observándola directamente a los ojos.

– Sí, te dejaré venir conmigo. Después de todo, haz dejado a un lado tu conducta burlona – Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado – Pero si haces alguna tontería, no te dirigiré la palabra nunca más, ¿entendiste? – Asentí con la cabeza, cual niño pequeño, con una enorme sonrisa y divertidamente. Ella agregó – Además no conozco mucho la ciudad, me sería muy útil un guía – Noté que se dio la vuelta al decir aquello, eso me hizo sentir un poco más optimista y le devolví una sonrisa que ella no vio.

– Claro, era de esperarse; eres toda una pueblerina – Dije sarcásticamente, mientras alzaba los brazos en resignación. – No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que… – Pasé de su lado, escuchando como ella bufaba lo cual me causo más gracia. La chica tiene su encanto, pero de todas formas no me sabía bien dejarla ir sola por la ciudad, a pesar de que sé perfectamente lo que le puede hacer a alguien que intente ponerle la mano encima.

Salimos del recinto de la brigada, caminando por un pasillo, algo estrecho, que daba a las caballerizas, y posteriormente hasta los amplios pasillos del castillo. Faith mantenía el silencio, lo cual me dejaba un poco nervioso.

Las mucamas y algunos sirvientes nos observaban con curiosidad, y hasta con sorpresa. Muchos de ellos habían presenciado antes las peleas que llegábamos a tener, casi a muerte, y los rumores de ambos no se hicieron esperar: "La misteriosa joven de Hebra, que parecía de alta clase por sus rasgos finos, y el joven de la prestigiosa familia Highwind, peleándose siempre. Seguramente manteniendo amores secretos" Cosas locas y zafadas como la última hacían que golpeará muchas veces la frente con la palma de mi mano.

Faith lucía incluso más o igual de incómoda ante las miradas de los sirvientes del castillo. No obstante, pude ver como su gesto se calmaba y esbozaba una fina y linda sonrisa. Caminó hasta el responsable de su gesto. Era Edward… de nuevo. El capitán perfecto siendo el motivo de su sonrisa. Me hastié, y no pude evitar fruncir algo el ceño. Es decir, ¿cómo podía tener esa radiante sonrisa ante él? No era el mejor caballero de la historia y me sofocaba, por alguna razón, que aquellas sonrisas se las dedicara a ese idiota pelirrojo.

– ¡Señor! – Comentó Faith, saludando como caballero. Edward parecía sorprendido y no pude evitar regocijarme.

– Faith, y… – Me observó con sorpresa. Analizando la situación, se notaba en su estúpido rostro. Solía hacer eso de vez en cuando. – joven Highwind.

– Hola, mi capitán – Dije con un tono sarcástico que, ni bien mal, por su "inocencia" no logró notar. Aunque Faith me observó de reojo, como intentando comprender mi actitud.

– No me esperaba en absoluto verlos caminar por ahí, juntos – Dijo apenas, con un tono poco audible. – ¿A dónde se dirigen?

– Bueno, Highwind quería aprender de mis rutinas. Y como la última vez dijiste, no sería malo que se le pegara algo de mi disciplina – El idiota le esbozó una sonrisa cordial, misma que ella le regresaba.

– Sí, así que estamos perdiendo un poco el tiempo, ¿no es así, señorita Faith? – Le dije, lo que hizo a Edward sonreír nervioso. ¡Pum! Justo en el clavo.

– No creo que un poco de tiempo para nuestro capitán sea un problema. Y veo que te falta respeto – Expresó la castaña con seriedad, mientras torcía la boca hacía mi dirección.

Antes de decir algo, Edward habló.

– No, creo que Highwind tiene razón. Es su día libre, uno de los días que seguramente querrán descansar de órdenes y mi rostro también – Expresó con una sonrisa, de nuevo su estúpida sonrisa que la hizo sonreír.

– Si, exactamente – Comenté con gesto risueño, aunque un poco seco. – Y por eso ya nos vamos, ¿verdad, Faith?

La tomé por un brazo, y esta se jaloneó hasta que salimos del castillo. Me observó ya resignada hasta llegar a uno de los quioscos, cerca del comedor. La miré unas cuantas veces por el rabillo del ojo. Esta me observaba a la vez que observaba mi mano tomar una parte de su brazo. No lo hacía con brusquedad, pero parecíamos caminar rápidamente.

Ella se paró en seco, dándome un golpecillo en la cabeza luego de estancarnos cerca de un banquillo.

– ¿Por qué tanto odio a nuestro capitán? – Preguntó desconcertada.

– ¿Odio? Bah, ¿Quién le tendría odio a ese tonto? Es un simplón – Dije con el ceño fruncido, Faith se echo a reír – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Eres un celoso – Dijo ella, con un tono de burla. El calor invadió mis mejillas. Ella continuó – Sí, estás celoso del capitán, porque está en la guardia y es buen caballero. En cambio, tú aún no sabes nada de disciplina y respeto. ¿Verdad que sí? – Se acercó coquetamente hasta poner un dedo en mi nariz, burlándose nuevamente de mí.

– ¿Qué? ¡Ja! Eso es totalmente ridículo – Gritoneé ofendido. Ella me observó de nueva cuenta, y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

– Sí, lo que digas. Bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no empezamos por comer algo en la ciudadela? Muero de hambre – Preguntó con curiosidad. Me observó, como si pidiera instrucciones.

Nos encaminamos a la ciudadela, ella me seguía de cerca, y aligeraba el paso. Me di cuenta que en algunas ocasiones su mirada brillaba con los objetos de la ciudadela. La pequeña salvaje comenzaba a apaciguarse, y hasta lucía tierna en ocasiones. Llegamos hasta donde habían puestos de comida; también había locales con restaurantes y tascas. Las panaderías de la central, en la ciudadela, eran la mejor opción a mi parecer, así que la tomé por un brazo y le indiqué el camino.

El panadero, que ya me conocía, me saludó cordialmente, fijándose también en mi compañía. Me hizo un gesto pícaro, mientras Faith se maravillaba con los postres en el aparador, acechándolos con unas sonrisas, como si fuera niña pequeña.

– Antes de que siquiera se atreva a decir una palabra, es mi compañera y podría bien ser mi rival a muerte – Le dije al viejo panadero, que estaba a punto de decirme algo.

– ¡Mira, mira! Es un pequeño panecillo con forma de girasol, ¿no es lindo? – me dijo Faith, con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando. De verdad lucía como un infante.

El dueño de la panadería me observó fijamente. Mostraba los dientes de manera juguetona, como picándome, como si me pidiera una explicación, o algo.

– Nada, no es nada. Así es Halley – Dije con hartazgo, pero el hombre siguió acechándome indirectas hasta que salimos de la panadería, cargados de algunas hogazas y pastelillos que, muy caprichosamente, la castaña me pidió. Y yo, como un idiota, le concebí el honor.

Luego de esa escenilla, me llevó casi a rastras hacia una de las cafeterías, atraída por el deleitante aroma. No negaba que a mí también me gustaba aquel olor. La cafetería "Luna Carmesí" era la responsable de éste. No era un nombre realmente acogedor, pero el ambiente dentro hacía que el nombre no tuviera importancia.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña terraza. Comiendo nuestro pan en conjunto a un café cargado, para mí, y un dulce te de violeta saltarina, para ella. No hablamos en ningún momento, sólo nos mirábamos ocasionalmente. Entre aquellas veces, ella volteaba su cabeza a otro lado, y yo de la misma forma que ella, aunque con menos obviedad.

No aguantaba el silenció, por lo que decidí interrumpir, pero en el momento en que lo hice ella tomó las riendas.

– Creo que hace unas semanas empezamos mal, ¿no? – Me dijo apenas audible. Tomó un sorbo de su té con timidez, lo que me causó esbozar una sonrisa.

– Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo? – le dije, tomando un sorbo de café, y observándola con un rostro divertido.

– Si no quieres, de acuerdo. No te obligo ni nada, ¿sabes? – Se levantó de la silla, e intentó caminar. Pero, de nuevo, como en la brigada, le tomé una mano y le sonreí con picardía.

– No te vayas. Me alegro escuchar que quieres reiniciar esto. Después de todo, podríamos terminar compartiendo toda una vida. El destino es caprichoso, Faith. – No me di cuenta de lo que decía, hasta que lo dije. Ella me observaba confusa, como si no entendiera totalmente lo que decía – Ya sabes, me refiero a que en algún momento de nuestras vidas, seremos caballeros de la guardia, o algo así. – Agregué torpemente, intentado arreglar la desfachatez que acababa de decirle.

– Buen punto. – Me dijo, un poco más convencida. De alguna forma, logré esquivar una flecha en el pecho – Supongo que, si alguna vez me convierto en la guardiana de la princesa, como Campeona de Hyrule, necesitaré a un asistente, o algo así, ¿no? – De no haberlo dicho con una sonrisa irónica, lo hubiera tomado como un insulto.

Su tono sobre las palabras no pudieron evitar que siguiera la corriente, y le dije:

– Eso si no soy yo el que va a necesitar una asistente para el puesto de campeón. – Hice un pequeño gesto con la mano, como intentando agitarle sus sueños de manera presuntuosa. Ella también se río.

Hablamos un poco más dentro del tiempo de nuestro desayuno, sobre nosotros, sobre nuestras experiencias. No habría imaginado tantas cosas que ella y su padre habían hecho. Tantas aventuras que había vivido.

Escucharla, era como oír las palabras de un viejo trovador, hablando de las aventuras de un hombre y su pequeña, por todo el reino de Hyrule. Desde una vez en que se metieron en la ciudadela Gerudo, su padre vestido de mujer gracias a la idea de un viejo comerciante, y si no la hubiera tenido a ella como excusa para vivir, le habrían encarcelado o incluso, asesinado por meterse a ese lugar sagrado para "Vais" Hasta la peregrinación del monte Lanayru. Ir ahí antes de los diecisiete era una falta de respeto para la diosa Nayru, lo había escuchado antes de mi padre, pero esta chica había subido cuando aún no cumplía ni las diez primaveras. Que se enfrentó a un oso, cuando quería atacar a unos campistas en el monte de Hebra, y que le disparó una flecha a un Centaleón de las tundras de Hebra, nada más para saber qué tan inteligente era, aunque el tono en que lo dijo me daba la impresión de que sólo quería molestar a la bestia y reírse de él. Sólo puedo decir que su valor es inquebrantable, o es muy idiota.

Por mi parte yo le conté acerca de mi padre. Muy poco de lo más personal, porque aún no parecíamos abrirnos tan fácilmente el uno al otro. Sobre mi madre, que era la cocinera actual de la familia real, y sobre otras cosas. Especialmente sobre mis aventuras en la ciudadela, y como comencé a realizar actos "heroicos"

Tras comer, salimos del lugar a una hora apropiada, a mi parecer. El reloj de la central comenzó a sonar fuertemente, indicando que estábamos sobre las diez. Lo verifiqué en uno de los relojes del café.

Faith se sobresaltó al observar la hora, y se levantó agitada – ¡Es tarde! Debo irme ¡Nos vemos! – Apenas si pude decirle adiós, cuando ya iba al mostrador a pagar su cuenta.

La miré irse rápidamente hacia la entrada de la ciudadela, para salir al exterior de la muralla, y me debatí si seguirla o no. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Con quién iría? La segunda pregunta volvió a irritarme un poco, y decidí finalmente seguirla, aun tendiéndola sobre la mira. Espera… ¿irritarme? ¿Por qué? No hice mucho caso de lo que pensaba, y termine por seguirle paso discretamente.

Caminó hasta la arboleda de las manzanas, y luego tomó rumbo al sur, llegando hasta el rancho de la pradera. Aquel que antes del cataclismo estaba destruido, y que la reina, en su tiempo de restauración de Hyrule, ordenó reparar.

Habló con una dama pelirroja, y su hermanita o hija pequeña, que le sonreían de oreja a oreja al verla. Se encaminó hasta adentrarse a un cuarto, y luego salió de este, vestida de granjera, con un overol, una camisa blanca debajo, unas botas y unos guantes de cuero. Se había sujetado el cabello en una coleta, y puesto una pañoleta roja sobre la cabeza.

Se encargó de alimentar a los cerdos, de cepillar a las vacas, y de lavar a los caballos. ¿Qué demonios hacía espiándola? Me sentía un idiota, pues tenía varias horas ahí, sin decirle que la había seguido, "como buen caballero". En cambió sólo me limitaba a verla, porque de alguna forma, me gustaba verla haciendo su trabajo, de la forma en la que lo estaba realizando. Era… extrañamente gratificante.

Cuando iba a marcharme, se acercó hasta uno de los jardines exteriores del rancho. Se quitó la pañoleta y desamarró su cabello, luego prosiguió a sentarse sobre la hierba y a oler las flores. Con algunos racimos caídos en el suelo, se hizo una coronilla de flores. Sonreía, miraba con compasión a los colores de los pétalos que el viento suavemente tiraba y movía a diferentes partes de la planicie.

Me sentí conmovido con la imagen, su imagen sujetando los pétalos tirados, oliéndolos, cerrando sus ojos con armonía, más que nada, por su sonrisa inocente, genuina y preciosa. Y no pude evitar mirarla, pidiendo por favor el contacto visual. Ver sus dos ocasos, esos ojos de color caramelo que se veían tan puros en esos instantes, como los de una niña, jugando inocentemente con la naturaleza.

Entonces me miró. Estaba sorprendida y su piel reflejaba un color rosado, tenue pero visible. Quizá de la vergüenza. En ese momento parecía vulnerable, se veía como una mujer sensible, como si con tocarla se pudiera romper. Nada de esa mujer ruda y patea traseros que, con una sola mirada, si mataran, estarías pulverizado. No… ahora era Faith, la chica que parecía amar a la diversidad de flora de Hyrule. No había rastro de esa chica salvaje que casi le arrancó una oreja a un asaltante, hacía apenas unas semanas, y me hizo preguntarme si siempre había sido así.

Claro, todo esto hizo que se me olvidada un hecho importante ¡Me había visto! Podría decirse que soy hombre muerto, que cuando regresemos a la brigada, tomará el objeto afilado más cercano que encuentre, y le pondrá fin a mis días. Como si hubiese visto a un centaleón a los ojos, rápidamente golpee mi espalda contra uno de los árboles que ocultaba mi presencia por autor reflejo, para evitar que me viera. Ridículo, lo sé. El daño ya estaba hecho. No podía evitar sentirme avergonzado, además. Tapé mi boca con la mano derecha, tanto por la vergüenza, como para evitar hacer un ruido que sólo terminaría haciendo las cosas más incómodas.

Esperaba lo peor. Nuevamente, y con más discreción que antes, eché una mirada a donde ella se encontraba, pero ya iba de camino a la granja, y sólo pude ver la silueta de su espalda. Decidí que ya le había molestado el día lo bastante, y mejor opté por regresar a mi habitación en la brigada, esa que comparto con aquella salvaje, que por un instante me había deslumbrado con su feminidad y, por más incrédulo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y apenas es medio día. Ahora debo ingeniármelas para ver qué haré el resto de mi día. O de como escapar de la ciudad una vez que desenfunde sus garras para cazarme.

…


	8. V: Virtudes, Parte II

**¡Otro Lunes de actu! :'D Jajaja, me siento muy orgullosa de actualizar cada semana. Bueno... ¡ARRIBA ARRIBA Y ADELANTE :v!**

**"Falconsito" xD jajaja, es un apodo chidori. Bueno ewe pues no como piensas, ya te lo había dicho, sorprendete :v **

**"GreenTunic" Intenta darle un poco de "realismo" a lo que Faith y Kain haría, en su caso, o el rubio se come un bufette entero, o se la pasa de vago. :'v Jajaja, no creo que veas algo más profundo de Edward por ahora, pero espera y valdrá la pena uwu **

**ewe y eso es todo. Vamos al capitulinsinsisnsin.**

* * *

Capítulo V: Virtudes –Parte 2: Virtud de Templanza–

Nos miramos unos instantes. Sé que era él. Sus ojos color azul y su cabello rubio alborotado, eran de Kain. A pesar de la distancia, pude verlo bien.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿A caso me había seguido?

Lo único que hicieron mis piernas fue levantarme, apresurar el paso hasta la granja, y esconderme. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero lo hice. En lugar de ir a reclamarle, o a preguntar qué estaba haciendo, y por qué, sólo pude irme hacia la granja, tal y como haría un zorro asustado: "correr a su madriguera"

Mi corazón latía desbocado, y me sentía ansiosa. Mi respiración estaba agitada y no podía dejar de recordar su mirada. Había sido tan… embriagante ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Sentí una inmensa intensidad al verlo, como me observaba tan sobria y decididamente.

Podía sentir las mejillas arder, era incontrolable. Y entre eso y aquello, olvidaba un pequeño detalle. Había visto mi debilidad por las flores. ¡Maldición! Una debilidad estúpida y femenina. Seguramente no me vería de la misma forma.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Me preguntó Lucy, la esposa del dueño del rancho.

– No, no es nada. Terminé todo el trabajo, señorita. – Le dije con un tono más sereno, intentando que le convencieran mis palabras.

Me di media vuelta, para dirigirme al cuarto de baño y volver a cambiarme de ropa. Sin embargo, la astucia de Lucy era mayor y se atrevió a hacerme una pregunta.

– ¿Fue por el joven que estaba hace un momento por aquí? – Cuestionó de manera perspicaz y con una sonrisa enorme.

Mi vello se erizó, seguí caminando como si nada. Estaba segura de que ella se había percatado, y pretendía en la medida de lo posible que no se diera cuenta de mi comportamiento. – ¿Qué muchacho?

–Había un joven de cabello rubio y un poco alto espiándote. Y creo que la única sin darse cuenta fuiste tú, supongo – Lucy dejó salir una pequeña risa. ¡Entonces tenía razón con esa sensación rara! Estúpido, ¿qué diablos hacía aquí?

– No lo sé. Hay muchos chicos rubios y altos en el reino. Quizá algún admirador. Después de todo soy una chica linda – Le dije, sonando como toda una burda señorita de sociedad. Seguramente eso la despistaría de pensar que le conocía.

– Bueno. En cualquier caso, ese muchacho estaba hecho y derecho. Ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor era el hijo de Elina. Si, Elina Highwind. Estaba igualito a Arthur a su edad – Le miré sorprendida acercándome a ella.

– ¡¿Conoce a su madre?! – ¡Idiota! Me había delatado. Tapé mi rostro con vergüenza y observé a otro lado.

– Así que si lo conoces – Dijo de nuevo con picardía.

– ¡No! Bueno… sí – Lucy alzo una ceja con gozo.

Ya en este punto era inútil tratar de ocultar mi vergüenza. Mi rostro me delataba, y no dejaba de sentir las mejillas enardecidas. Y lo que más me hacía sentir nervios era que no sabía por qué, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia? La señora de la casa me hizo volver en sí.

– Bueno, era de suponer. Después de todo dijiste que te reclutaron como caballero – Me dijo, con una sonrisa que se iba apagando un poco. Luego continuó – ¿Sabes? Desde que era un niño, Kain siempre entrenaba duro, casi día y noche, con tal de ser igual a su padre– Hizo una pequeña pausa, para observar a Romaní, su hija, jugando con los potrillos – La vida durante el Cataclismo resultó dura para el tipo de persona que era Arthur, y para Elina. Casi siempre daban demasiado a cambio y recibían poco, pero sus acciones los hacían felices, y a las demás personas. Creo que, la inspiración que le daban era suficiente para hacerlo un buen chico en la actualidad, especialmente por su padre.

Al escuchar las palabras de Lucy, pude suponer que una parte de la vida de Kain había sido tan dura como la mía. Aunque el parecía normal, y había hablado de su infancia tan simple que parecía poco creíble lo que Lucy decía.

Me quedé observando en dirección al castillo. Por alguna razón, en algún instante en mi cabeza, quise conocer más de ese chico. Ese idiota que actuaba como un tonto frente de todos, y que parecía más complejo en su soledad.

Me despedí de Romaní y de Lucy, partiendo de vuelta al castillo. Aunque estaba un poco exhausta, aún quería entrenar un poco. Por ello, luego de haber almorzado algo en la ciudadela, pasé al cuarto de la brigada, para cambiarme de ropa e ir a entrenar. Quizá me encontraría ahí a Kain, haciendo el vago, como de costumbre.

Eso esperaba, pero Kain no estaba al llegar. Su lado estaba ordenado, y no había rastro de él. De hecho, la brigada estaba a solas. No había ni un alma, y era lógico. Los últimos días habían resultado exhaustivos. Parecía haber mucho movimiento, y como principiantes, nos habían dejado todo el trabajo. Había escuchado rumores sobre ciertos movimientos anarquistas, que estaban causando revuelto en el suroeste.

No obstante, mis pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo al ver que tenía una canasta llena de ropa sucia que lavar. Me dirigí a la cocina, encontrándola hecha un desastre ¡A caso estaban locos! Podría ser que nosotros nos encargábamos de las tareas domésticas, pero esto ya resultaba ridículo. Quería dejarlo de lado, quería ir a entrenar, pero ver aquello me daba una sensación desagradable, por lo que decidí hacerme cargo de la limpieza, a duras penas y con una gran cólera.

Al terminar el sol ya estaba por ponerse. No pude evitar refunfuñar del coraje. Nadie llegaba, y seguramente había sido aposta. Malditos niños ricos. Me cambié de ropa y decidí ir hacia la sala de entrenamientos, que con suerte, a esa hora estaría vació.

Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos en camino a mi destino, preste atención a lo que me rodeaba por un segundo. Trate de imaginar cómo había quedado este sitio durante el cataclismo. Lo cierto es que de haber visto como era no me habría imaginado lo que es ahora. Tan sólo de recordar aquellas vistas de lejos en mi infancia se me erizaba el bello, tal como el día que vi aquella sombra horrenda en el castillo, que se arremolinaba, justo después de una terrible sacudida. Se notaba el gran trabajo de restauración que habían logrado, Su Majestad y la reina Zelda, y los grandes avances de la tecnología sheikah. Estaba tan ensimismada en darle vueltas al asunto que ya había llegado a la sala de adiestramiento.

Al acercarme lo suficiente escuché ruidos ¿A caso alguien se me adelantó? Trate de hacer caso omiso, pero conforme más me acercaba, más familiares me resultaban esos bufidos y quejidos.

Bajé las escalerillas, internándome un poco más en la sala y dejando atrás el exterior del castillo, y no pude evitar sentir una pequeña presión en el pecho al encontrarme con la sorpresa de que se trataba de Kain, que sólo vestía con el pantaloncillo de entrenamiento, y las botas, dejando al descubierto sus malditos músculos bien formados. Qué suerte la suya nacer con el cuerpo adecuado. A pesar de que su rostro se miraba estoico, tenía una energía muy basta. Su mirada era fría, calculadora. Cada golpe era fuerte y certero, inequívoco. No pude evitar quedarme parada, observando a secas sus movimientos, y de cierta forma, sentir algo de envidia. Era formidable. Jamás hubiera imaginado que se tomaría en serio algo como el entrenamiento.

– Hay que aceptar que tiene cabeza, no sólo de adorno, aunque sea un maleducado. – pensé en voz alta, antes de considerar retirarme de la sala.

De nada servía bajar para que se burlara de mí, y de la escena donde parecía más una estúpida niña pequeña que la chica que hacía cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos a todo costo. Pero alguien me detuvo. Su mirada y su silencio hicieron que mis piernas se movieran solas, claro, con sigilo, para evitar llamar la atención de mi compañero.

Sus labios carnosos mantenían una sonrisa curiosa. Como si entendiera algo que yo no. Me observó luego de mirar hacia en dirección de Kain, y luego dio un largo suspiro.

– Esto me trae bastantes recuerdos. – Me dijo con aquella voz serena y amable. Luego continuó – Quedarte a observarlo te va a limitar conocer más de lo que crees saber. A veces puedes arrepentirte de no ir ahí, directo al meollo. ¿Qué piensas, Faith? – El rey Link hablaba con sabiduría. Su sonrisa denotaba un gusto secreto, como si aquella situación le fuera de lo más gracioso, pero también de lo más natural.

– ¿Yo, mi señor? Yo sólo creo que debería ser más como ahora. Sus bromas bobas solamente distraen a la mayoría, y aunque ya no hemos discutido, me parece que sigue sin madurar lo suficiente. – Le dije sincera. Después de todo pensaba esas cosas de Highwind.

Este arremetía con otra risilla, un tanto baja y también corta, pero en ningún momento insultante.

– Yo también estuve ciego, hasta que sucedió la tragedia. Me di cuenta que no servía de nada mantener un papel cuando ya había un lazo ¿Pero quién soy yo para manipular el destino que te trajo aquí, a conocer a los que hoy conoces? Conoce lo que quieras conocer, y evita lo que quieras evitar. – Su Majestad dio media vuelta, con un porte de caballero, justo como esperaba del antiguo campeón. Miré su ida con algo de anhelo. Quería alcanzar a ese hombre, aquel que venció a la mayor de las amenazas para la paz. Pero ahora se marchaba.

Sentí, de nueva cuenta, las mejillas arder. Me había hablado casualmente, el rey y mi ídolo. Había tenido un espació de su ocupado horario de trabajo, y me había dado un consejo. Aquello me daba aún más esperanzas de seguir mis sueños, y alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

Me acerqué hasta Kain, que aún no había notado mi presencia. Observé como daba unos cuantos tajos limpios. Luego de eso respiró hondo y se dio media vuelta, topándose conmigo y dando un pequeño salto, lo que me hizo gracia, si soy sincera.

– ¡Maldita sea, Faith! – Comentó con un tono alto, mientras sujetaba su pecho.

– Oh, no me digas que el gran Kain tiene miedo de fantasmas, ¿o sí? –Hice un pequeño gesto divertido, y posteriormente me hizo un puchero.

– Con esa cara, claro que me iba a dar miedo – Tapó su boca rápidamente, pensando que el comentario había hecho mella, no obstante me reí después de sus palabras, dejándolo con un gesto sorprendido.

– Bueno, no es como si parecieras muy valiente de enfrentar a alguien como yo – Conteste divertida y Kain sonrió alegre ante mi comentario. – Creo que me debes una explicación de por qué me seguiste al rancho de la llanura, ¿no crees? – Antes de articular palabra, le tapé la boca con dos de mis dedos – La dueña te conoce, y yo te vi, así que no te hagas el tonto.

– Yo… tenía curiosidad. Quería saber qué hacías en tu tiempo libre. Quizá entrenabas en secreto, o algo. – Claramente era mentira. Todo el tiempo junto a Kain me hizo aprender que cuando estaba nervioso o decía alguna cosa a medias, se rascaba la nuca y apartaba la mirada, como ahora mismo.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos y luego desvié la mirada. No podía mantenerla hacia él por mucho tiempo. Tomé aire y luego solté lo que quería desde que había llegado a la sala.

– Kain, me gustaría que me ayudaras a disciplinarme mejor en mi técnica. Me disculpo si te espié un poco, no pude evitarlo. Pero cada vez que entrenamos en equipo, no te veo haciendo las mismas cosas. – Su miraba me daba a entender que mis palabras lo llenaban de sorpresa, y de cierta manera, satisfacción.

Al contrario de lo que pensé, se pasó justo hacia atrás de mí y envolvió uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. Su otra mano quedo en su cadera y luego me soltó una sonrisa, una muy particular que me dejo tanto conmovida como helada.

– Curiosamente iba a pedirte que me ayudaras a pensar menos y actuar más, chica salvaje – Acarició mi cabeza suavemente.

En mucho tiempo no había sentido aquella emoción. Sus acciones me hicieron recordar a mi padre, envolviéndome de la misma forma, acariciando mi cabeza suavemente, como única muestra de cariño en su vida que yo pueda recordar, y diciéndome sus últimas palabras, un día antes de marcharse de este mundo para siempre:

"_Recuerda que nuestra familia siempre ha poseído cuatro cualidades antiguas: __**Valor**__, para enfrentar la vida, __**Sabiduría**__, para llevarla a acabo, __**Poder**__, para sobrevivir, y __**Determinación**__, para seguir sin importar los retos_. _Algo me dice que tu destino y nuestros valores irán por un mismo rumbo, hija mía. Consérvalos como un legado_"

– Supongo que tenías razón sobre lo caprichoso que es el destino. Somos como un complemento del otro, y espero que pasemos una larga vida juntos, tanto como se pueda.

Kain se separó de mi avergonzado, y yo… sólo pude sonreír.

…


	9. VI: Altas temperaturas

**¡Otro Lunes más de actualización! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy bien, y espero que ustedes también. :3 Leamos y contestemos los reviews uwu.**

**"_Falcon_" No fue una declaración de amor, pero esa duda ya te la respondí ewe tú sólo siguele.**

**"_iiulssmarsali_" Por supuesto, tendremos más de la 'parejita' ewe**

**CONTINUEMOS!**

* * *

Capítulo VI: Altas temperaturas.

El tiempo, como siempre, pasó a una velocidad vertiginosa. A un año desde sus inicios, los jóvenes de la brigada alfa habían completado una parte de su entrenamiento, y tal como se les había prometido desde el momento en que decidieron dedicar su vida a proteger Hyrule, se les asignó una misión sencilla.

Al suroeste, en las áridas tierras de Gerudo, se rumoreaba que desde hacía un tiempo había movimientos en contra de las costumbres Gerudos, que luego desembocaron en conflictos más allá de sus políticas, llevando todo este meollo en contra de la familia real, por alguna razón que aún no se entendía bien.

Lo que nadie sabía era la identidad del hombre en cuestión, aquel que había organizado cada uno de los planes, saboteando a mercaderes Gerudo y hylianas, las cuales eran las únicas que podían entrar a la ciudadela. Incluso, asesinado a personas en el transcurso de su misteriosa empresa.

La brigada iba montada a caballo. Apenas unas horas antes habían cruzado por el puente Digdo, y estaban entrando entre la meseta de Nabooru y la meseta de Koukot. El calor empezaba a sentirse, al igual que el aire seco del oeste.

– M-Maldita sea – Expresó Faith. Su cara estaba llena de acaloramiento y sudor – Llegando al bazar me compraré una maldita ropa Gerudo – su mirada se enfocó en Edward y la sheikah que iban delante – Capitán, podemos hacer eso, ¿no?

Edward volteó hacia Faith y sonrió nervioso – En realidad…

– Son caballeros, se supone que pueden soportar cualquier cosa. – Interrumpió la sheikah, con mejillas rosadas y cabello recogido en un moño. – O es lo que se espera.

Los compañeros de la castaña comenzaron a reírse, luego Kain soltó un comentario.

– Para ser reacia, eres muy quejumbrosa con los climas – El muchacho la observó divertidamente, y ella con un tanto de disgusto. No tanto por el comentario, sino porque dentro de un saco para almacenar agua, este ya se encontraba vació.

Kain tomó el propio y lo extendió hasta la mano de ella. Esta lo aceptó agradecida y con un gesto amable. Le dio un sorbo que duró mucho más tiempo del que el rubio esperaba, aunque a él le daba un poco igual.

– Señorita Koko, a veces suena un poco estricta. Quería decir que podrán, pero que tengan cuidado con los precios, a veces son exorbitantes. – Dijo Edward con una media sonrisa – Sé que no todos están acostumbrados al árido clima del desierto, especialmente Faith, que vivió en Hebra. Por eso sean libres de comprar ropa para el calor o el frio, pero comparando precios. Y recuerden. Venimos aquí para una misión, no para turistear – Los jóvenes asintieron.

– Hubiera preferido viajar de noche – Dijo Faith cansada, mirando el cielo y sintiendo, a veces, como el sol rostizaba su piel lechosa. Descubrió un momento su cabeza, que iba tapada con una capa.

La sheikah, que ahora sabemos se llama Koko, giró la cabeza, para observar a la susodicha con la que el capitán Edward parecía tener trato especial. Sintió un pequeño escalofrió. Peinada de aquella manera, si no fuera porque sus ojos eran de un color miel y se trataba de una mujer, le hubiera recordado cierto hombre que le había dado ánimos para sentirse más tranquila, en lugar de llorar en secreto por la muerte de su madre. Cada receta creada desde ese día sólo le traía recuerdos dulces. "_Su mirada tiene la misma valentía que Su Majestad_" pensó esta al momento de hacer contacto con sus ojos.

Faith se dio cuenta de la mirada de Koko, y decidió volver a ponerse la capa. Aquella mujer le hartaba un poco con sus regaños. No quería suponer nada, pero cuando hablaba con Edward parecía ensimismada, como si aquella chica estuviera interesada en el capitán de manera romántica. Ni siquiera parecía más grande, y el hecho de escuchar su trato tan seco hacia ella, le daba un poco de rabia.

Kain le tomó un brazo, llevándola un poco más atrás de los demás. Hablándole en privado.

– No quiero mal interpretar nada, pero parece que la señorita te odia – Kain soltó una risilla que Faith siguió.

– Era justo lo que estaba pensando. Creo que es obvio. – Miró a Kain a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada al cielo – ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando?

– Intuición. Tienes una cara de enfado muy notoria – Expresó el joven – Si viera a kilómetros, aun estaría pensando que no te encuentras demasiado animada.

– Me imagino. Creo que… ¡Cuidado!

Faith gritó al ver como una roca caía desde lo alto de la meseta. Hizo un movimiento hacia tras, y el caballo de Kain también le siguió. Los demás habían cruzado antes que ellos, dándose cuenta sólo con el grito de la castaña.

– ¡Malditos monstruos! – Comentó Kain al ver que arriba de ellos, en las tablillas de las antiguas excavaciones, había un grupo de bokoblins, mismos que cayeron rendidos cuando de la nada, Tora les había disparado, en conjunto con Frederick.

La Gerudo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Había dicho una noche antes que la meseta era peligrosa, y que iba a ir bien preparada para la ocasión.

– Vaya, causando de nuevo problemas – Dijo Koko, mirando directamente a Faith – Si no se hubieran quedado atrás, esos monstruos no los hubieran visto vulnerables. Sigan el paso, niños.

Su tono arrogante había colmado la paciencia de Faith, que iba a responder con enfado, de no ser porque Kain le cerró la boca con una de sus manos, aun cerca de ella, montados en el caballo.

– Si, señora. – Respondió el joven rubio a secas.

Siguieron la marcha. Algunos compañeros de Faith habían soltado de nuevo una risa, que no aprecia maliciosa, si no convencida de que la sheikah no apreciaba para nada a Faith.

– ¿A caso quieres meterte en problemas? Koko es la mano derecha de Apaya, la actual matriarca de los sheikah. No te conviene hacer malas referencias si de verdad quieres ser la campeona. Dicen que las últimas personas que juzgan la aptitud del cada campeón son, el líder de su tribu, y el líder Sheikah, quienes están conectados con los designios de Hylia. – Le dijo con un tono sereno, que Faith comprendió de inmediato. Kain la soltó, luego dio un largo suspiro que transformo rápidamente en una sonrisa – Vamos, eres mucho mejor que ella. Meterte en problemas para bajarte a un nivel así es un desperdicio.

Faith le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Kain y prosiguieron la marcha con normalidad.

Llegando la media tarde, en un viaje de dos días, los muchachos descansaron en la posta del cañón. Un rancho pequeño donde podrían descansar unas horas, y abastecerse con los mercaderes.

Edward y Koko hicieron un pequeño trámite para que los caballos fueran cuidados y alimentados en la estancia en Gerudo, que sería alrededor de un par de semanas. Suficientes para recolectar información, y resolver aquello que venían buscando.

Los demás se sentaron alrededor una hoguera ya apagada, y otros compraron algo de comer, como era el caso de Alan. Aquel chico de cabello anaranjado tenía un apetito voraz, a pesar de su baja estatura.

Kain preguntó a los locales donde rellenar su cantimplora de agua, y le señalaron una pequeña elevación, cerca de un santuario, donde encontraría un pequeño estanque con agua para lavarse, y al lado, un pozo de agua pura.

– ¿Alguien quiere que rellene sus cantimploras? – Cuestionó Kain, recibiendo la de Tora y la de Alan – Ya vengo. ¿Vienes o te quedas, Faith?

– A decir verdad, quiero refrescarme un poco el rostro – Respondió la, ahora, caballero.

Ambos caminaron hasta la elevación, siendo mirados por sus compañeros, y también por el capitán y la sheikah.

– Esos dos son como uña y mugre – Soltó Frederick con una sonrisa – ¿No creen?

Los cuatro restantes del equipo alfa, que descansaban a un lado de la hoguera apagada, asintieron en conjunto con la idea de Frederick, mientras bebían y comían alegremente.

– Creo que hacen un buen dúo – Expresó Tora con una sonrisa – Cuando era pequeña mi madre dijo que encontrar a un voe era una tarea ardua. Pero parece que ellos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Y casi que como por obra del destino, les ha tocado encontrarse aquí y ahora.

Mientras estos hablaban, los aludidos caminaban entre pequeñas jugueteadas. Como si todo lo que habían vivido antes, esos regaños uno al otro e inconformidades, nunca hubieran existido. Se reían como los mejores amigos, y casi siempre se les veía juntos en sus días libres, pues tenían más en común de lo que ellos mismos, y que otras personas, creían.

Edward, que había escuchado la conversación de los muchachos, se sentó al extremo opuesto de estos, y Koko le siguió.

– Te interesa la chica, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó en un tono agrio, como si aquello le molestara de manera personal.

– Desde el momento en que la trate. Es una mujer maravillosa. Muy pocas tienen tanta convicción como ella. Pero… – Su mirada ambarina se enfocó en Kain, que ahora mantenía su brazo rodeando la cabeza de Faith, como si fuera un bastón, y ella se deshacía de su agarre con una sonrisa.

– Ella tiene otro enfoque – Agregó Koko, con la misma energía que Edward al observar la escena.

– Sí… y un camino en el que no estoy invitado. Pero la vida es así, y hay que seguir – Se levantó del asiento y estiró su espalda – Si no te importa, descansaré un poco antes del viaje.

El pelirojo se terminó de beber su refrescante jugo de sandía, que había tomado justo antes de sentarse en el sitio, y con un caminar en el que se notaba su pesar, se dirigió a las afueras del rancho. La mirada entrenada de Koko, no se apartó de él en ningún momento, como si se tratara de una presa.

– _A veces Hylia es cruel con sus feligreses. Nuestro capitán decide enamorarse de con quien no puede estar, y le ha jugado por partida doble: no puede estar con ella porque es su subordinada, y tampoco puede estar a su lado porque alguien más ya ocupa su lugar _– Ahora era la albina quien le daba el último sorbo a su bebida, guardándose ese pensamiento para sí misma, y evitar así que la reputación de su líder, en esta misión, se venga abajo.

Sólo les tomó un par de minutos encontrar el santuario que les habían indicado. Impasible, encontraron la estructura que parecía de piedra, con esos grabados y patrones que todo mundo conocía ahora. Ambos contemplaron en silencio inmóviles; si lo recordaban bien, ambos, desde que empezaron el entrenamiento, no habían tenido tiempo de contemplar uno a detalle. Era sin duda una experiencia nueva.

– En la escuela – interrumpió el muchacho el abrumador silencio – nos enseñaron un poco sobre la tecnología ancestral. Se decía que el héroe centenario se entrenó en estos lugares, para poder enfrentar a Ganon, el cataclismo, y devolver la paz a nuestro reino.

Faith abrió los ojos con una enorme sorpresa, y se atrevió a preguntarle a Kain:

– ¿De verdad crees en la leyenda? – Kain bufó divertido ante la pregunta redundante.

– Claro que sí – dijo el muchacho – Mi padre solía contarme que mi bisabuelo lo conoció. Era hijo de una familia de caballeros de un linaje más antiguó, incluso que mi propia familia. Solían decir que en su infancia, podía derrotar adversarios adultos. Además también era el escolta de la princesa en su tiempo, la que seguramente fue la abuela de nuestra actual reina. Es una leyenda entre los caballeros. Si él está ahí fuera, quisiera conocerlo. Lo único malo es que nadie sabe su nombre. Según los relatos de mi bisabuelo, era una persona muy estoica, siempre en silencio.

– Ya veo – dijo Faith con un aura pensativa. Se dirigió al estanque, a refrescarse un poco del viaje, mientras Kain tomaba el balde del pozo, para poder llenar las cantimploras.

Habían pasado de apreciar la estructura para apresurarse. Llevaban unos minutos conversando, así que comenzaron su labor.

Sin embargo, Faith observó su reflejo en el agua del estanque. Mirándose un poco, pensativa, aún. Se debatía entre decirle a Kain acerca de la identidad del caballero centenario o no, aquel que, aún después de cien años, no tenía la piel marchita, pero luego recordó la promesa que había hecho al rey, sobre no decir nada a nadie.

No obstante, quería compartir con él aquel instante en que presenció aquella lucha entre la leyenda y la calamidad. Aunque, por supuesto, la identidad del campeón habría de ser un secreto.

– ¿Sabes, Kain? No he sido totalmente honesta contigo, y lo cierto es que tampoco he tenido valor suficiente para contarte todo lo que pienso y sé – El silenció se apoderó a través del ambiente.

El rubio que la acompañaba, dejo de llenar la cantimplora en su mano por un momento, y repentinamente detuvo su respiración. Sentía como las mejillas se enrojecían, y no era por el calor. Se encontraban en la sombra fresca, que no podía tratarse del clima, ¿acaso quería…?

– Es algo que en verdad quiero compartir contigo, Kain. Y… quisiera saber qué piensas – en ese momento, la voz de la castaña se entrecortaba un poco. Lo único que ocasionó fue que el muchacho se pusiera aún más nervioso, hasta el punto en que sentía la garganta seca.

– Y… ¿q-qué es lo que quieres decirme? – Respondió tartamudo. Casi no podía respirar, y ni siquiera se atrevía a observarla.

– Pasó hace diez años. – La emoción del rubio se cortó con el tiempo descrito. Suspiró profundo llamando la atención de Faith, que lo observó extrañada, pero continuó. – Cuando era pequeña, mi padre y yo fuimos testigos de la lucha entre el bien y el mal – El joven la miraba incrédulo, pero la seriedad de ella le decía que no mentía, especialmente al observar sus ojos, que mostraban sinceridad – Sé que no lo puedes creer, pero ahí pude verlo todo, de principio a fin. La bestia gigante, intentando destruir el mundo, y el campeón de la leyenda, protegiéndolo hasta el hartazgo.

El rostro de Faith parecía brillar con cada palabra. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si aquello fuera un orgullo, y de cierta forma lo era. La inocencia con la que lo describía saco de dudas a Kain, porque ella no era la clase de persona que iba contando mentiras o cosas inverosímiles, y la pasión sincera con la que lo describía convencería a cualquiera que la escuchara.

– Ahora entiendo por qué quieres tomar el papel de Campeón. Es una fuente de inspiración bastante fuerte, ¿no? – Agregó con sumo interés.

Ya hacía tiempo que la escuchaba con atención. Sus lazos eran mucho más fuertes que nunca, y existía la confianza. Pero en ese instante Kain sentía que una parte importante de la vida de Faith le era revelada. Tal vez, sólo lo pensó por ese instante, pero ahora sentía que era más cercano a la castaña, y creía que indudablemente, decía la verdad, como si el mismo Kain lo hubiera presenciado con sus propios ojos.

– Si, es parte de mi deseo. Pero también quiero que mi padre se sienta honrado – Kain abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Ella continuó – No recuerdo mucho a mi madre, ella falleció antes de que yo fuera consiente, por eso mi padre me crio. Lo cierto es que, aunque tenía mano firme, siempre me dio lo mejor, y me dio un legado que debo proteger. Quiero que se pueda sentirse orgulloso de mi, donde quiera que esté – Kain se acercó a ella, revolviendo su cabello suavemente. Para ese punto ya había terminado de rellenar las cantimploras.

– Más te vale ganarme entonces – Kain volvió a sonreírle con ese gesto. Faith no sabía que era, pero siempre la hacía sentir con más fuerza.

Regresaron con sus compañeros, que muy amablemente les habían comprado un almuerzo, y mientras comían, les hacían bromas de pareja que, al menos Faith no lograba darle un sentido. Pero Kain era otro caso, pues cada una de las bromas lo hacía sonrojar más, hasta parecer un auténtico tomate.

Pasó el tiempo, tan impasible como siempre. Pronto comenzó a oscurecer, señal de que debían continuar, por ello, partieron con el crepúsculo aún en su punto.

Koko se acercó hasta el capitán, estaba recostado cerca de su caballo. Le sacudió un poco para que despertase.

– Capitán, debemos irnos. – Comentó la sheikah, en un tono más o menos alto. Edward despertó a duras penas.

– Bien… gracias, Koko – El joven capitán movió a su corcel hacia el establo, y se despidió de él.

Todos los demás caballos estaban asegurados, y los muchachos, junto con la sheikah, listos para partir a su destino, el bazar Sekken.

Este se encontraba cerca de su posición. A unos veinte minutos a pie. Cruzarlo de día sería una temeridad, con las ropas que traían en ese momento, claro.

Partieron hacia su destino a un paso aceptable, y esta vez los intérpretes de las quejas eran Frederick y Alan.

– ¡Diablos! De verdad hela los huesos – Expresó el joven de cabello castaño. Su compañera comenzó a reírse de él, mientras que Frederick no podía evitar sentir vergüenza.

– Vamos, esto es sólo una brisita – Dijo Faith, enseñando los dientes, y de paso, riéndose tal como lo hicieron de ella al principio.

– Nota mental: No volver a mofarme de la chica salvaje – Comentó Alan, tiritando de frio. Los muchachos volvieron a reírse una vez más. Estaban un tanto alejados de sus líderes, para evitar miradas de parte de la sheikah, que siempre desaprobaba aquellos comportamientos.

El atardecer en el desierto era bello. Los colores naranjas, violetas y rosados que cubrían las dunas, y reflejaban después de un largo día le daban un toque especial. El bazar ya se podía divisar de cerca, y es que había crecido después de diez años de verdadera paz. Al llegar les recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Al parecer se trataba de una de las emisarias de la matriarca Gerudo, Riju. Esta misma estaba dispuesta a cooperar con todo lo que podría y estaba a su alcance.

– Iré a hablar con la matriarca, entonces les diré qué hacer después de esto. Por ahora deben establecerse y prepararse, ¿les queda claro? – Comentó Koko con una expresión firme, todos asintieron – Perfecto, los veré mañana por la noche.

Mientras la sheikah se marchaba en compañía de la Gerudo escolta, los muchachos pasearon unos momentos en el extenso bazar. Como dicho antes, este había crecido. No tenía nada que ver con el pequeño conjunto de puestos que había durante el cataclismo. No señor. Ahora había hasta edificaciones, aparte de la posada, que ahora era mucho más grande también. A los alrededores del oasis se encontraban vendedores de objetos extravagantes, puestos de comida diversa, de ropas, de joyas preciosas y también armas.

– Pueden empezar su labor asentándose en una acampada, y mañana recopilar información con los transeúntes y mercaderes. Recuerden que deben mantener un perfil bajo. En ninguna circunstancia deben saber quiénes son ni a qué vinieron – Dijo el joven pelirrojo como advertencia.

Los muchachos hicieron caso rápidamente. Ahora entendían mejor porque sus ropas eran tan casuales y no tenían nada que ver con su taje de exploración hyliano. Incluyendo las de Koko, que no usaba sus características ropas sheikah, sino un sencillo traje de viajero, tal como los demás. Además de que habían disfrazado sus armas como su equipaje.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, los muchachos comenzaron a montar sus tiendas en un espació un poco alejado de todas los mercaderes. Mucha gente prefería quedarse en la posada, debido al frío; por esa razón, la acampada estaba completamente vacía, excepto por su propia presencia.

El espacio de la acampada era semi circular. En el medio tenían una fogata y el piso estaba rocoso, como si alguien lo hubiera petrificado. Había algunos baúles para que los viajeros guardaran sus pertenencias, una pequeña muestra hospitalidad Gerudo, al igual que una fogata con cacerola.

Edward ordeno su tienda enfrente de la entrada, montándola con rapidez. Los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos de sus habilidades campistas, por lo que decidieron imitarlo.

La joven castaña ni siquiera armó su tienda. Posó una colcha sobre el suelo, y acomodó su saco de dormir en el mismo sitio.

– Si lo dejas así, al amanecer vas a quemarte, y por la madrugada tendrás frio. – Comentó Kain, haciendo su tienda a un lado de ella.

– Lo sé, pero… – Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo. El color de este se había tornado azul oscuro, con puntos blancos brillantes, y con la luna en plenitud.

– No hay excusa – El joven le arrebató sus pertenencias, y buscó su tienda de acampar. Sin embargo, no había nada. Faith se sonrojó de sobre manera, tapándose el rostro – Vaya… entonces no la traes.

– Sí, creo que mientras veníamos y el caballo se agito, cayó de la bolsa – Se pegó en la frente con un poco de fuerza.

– Eh, no hagas eso – Kain suspiró profundo, luego fue hacia el capitán. En la partida, la castaña frunció el ceño. Kain estaba hablando con Edward mientras este hacia un gesto de pena. Luego le dio una ligera manta que tenía de repuesto. – Bueno, el capitán me dio esto. Pero no pongas esa cara – Le agarró con algo de fuerza la mejilla – Le dije que se me había perdido la tienda.

– ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Faith, susurrando – ¿Por qué?

– Historial limpio. Ya no creo poder convertirme en el campeón. Tienes una convicción difícil de superar, ¿sabes? – La sonrisa de Kain la tranquilizó inmediatamente, y como si fuera una medicina, los nervios que sentía por lo de su descuido se habían marchado.

El joven junto su tienda y la manta, haciendo una tienda más grande, y por ende, durmiendo con su compañera, muy de cerca. La chica le estaba observando fijamente, como si lo acechará, lo que hizo sonrojar al rubio.

Pero luego el muchacho recordó algunas cosas que quería conversar con ella. Algo muy importante. Y sabiendo que estaban tan alejados de los demás, se dio la oportunidad de sincerarse.

– Faith – Susurró el rubio con un rostro más serio de lo habitual.

– Dime – Contestó ella, prestándole toda su atención.

– Hay algo que me ha estado molestando un poco desde que nos asignaron esta misión. – Dijo Kain – Escuché rumores sobre ese hombre, al que buscamos. Dicen que es despiadado, que mata a cualquiera que se le pare en frente a sangre fría. Lo dijeron unas mujeres de la ciudadela.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Esta vez sin nervios ni parecido. Sólo se observaban. Algo no andaba bien en sus declaraciones.

– No quiero ser un paranoico, pero no nos dijeron todo lo que debemos saber. Eso siempre pasa en las misiones especiales, pero también puede ocasionar perdidas. Si de verdad es como se escucharon en los rumores, prométeme que no harás nada imprudente.

Le tomó una mejilla, y luego la miró de una manera muy particular. Como si sus ojos le suplicaran. Acarició su frente con una dulzura inconmensurable. Las emociones que ahora desbordaba, tan impropias, le causaba escalofríos.

Ella le tomó la mano, y le sonrió tranquila – No puedo prometerte no hacer algo imprudente, ya me conoces. Si te encuentras en peligro, o alguno de nosotros, no voy a dudar. – Agregó la castaña, en un tono tan despreocupado que inquietó al rubio; no sabía si tomárselo como algo tranquilizador o si le despertó muchas alarmas en su mente. En efecto la conocía, pero a la vez no sabría cómo reaccionaría en el peor de los casos.

Y eso es, tal vez, el mayor de los miedos de Kain en estos momentos.

La joven se dio la vuelta, arropándose con su colcha. Él quedó silenciado, no podía creer lo que había oído. Sentía un poco de cólera por su imprudencia, y tan sólo el imaginar si algo podría sucederle le causaba pánico.

– Muy bien. Si es lo que quieres. – Su tono de voz había sido apagado, sonando incluso fastidiado por la actitud de ella.

La mañana llegó rápidamente. Algunos rayos del sol se filtraron por las tiendas, incluyendo la de Kain, que despertó con pesadez por el viaje, y la misma luz calando sus ojos.

Al mirar a su lado se percató de que no había nadie, por lo que se levantó raudo del suelo. Salió sólo con su pantaloncillo puesto, tropezando y pronunciando el nombre de la castaña unas cuatro veces.

– ¡Maldición! Ella es… – Antes de terminar la frase, esta misma le interrumpió.

– ¿Soy qué? – Sus manos estaban sobre su cintura, sin embargo, la joven tenía una camisola sencilla, misma con la que durmió, y el cabello desarreglado.

– Diablos… – Comentó el joven suspirando de alivio – Es que pensé que…

– ¿Qué había hecho algo imprudente? – Dibujó una mueca en su rostro y negó con la cabeza – Cielos, rubio, sólo fui a comprar algo para hacer un poco de alimento. Podrías dejar de desconfiar tanto, ¿sabes?

La muchacha empezó a trozar unos huevos, y a ponerlos a cocción en un poco de mantequilla. Lo mezcló con otros ingredientes. Kain se apenó con creces. Aquello significaba que en realidad haría caso de sus palabras, y que no debía de preocuparse demasiado, porque Faith era considerada con los demás, y con él también aplicaba. No pudo evitar sonreír.

– Lo siento, salvaje – Le pasó una palmada por la espalda, cálida como las habituales – Está bien, creo en ti… – El rubio no tuvo más opción que aceptar a desgane lo que le decía ella. Francamente era el tipo de persona que anteponía a los demás antes que a ella misma.

Faith se quedó anonadada con su respuesta. Sus cabellos, arrastrados por el seco viento del desierto le dieron un encanto nuevo a su compañero. Pero esa misma brisa seca le trajo un mal presagio.

– "_No temas_, _**Faith**_" – Escuchó una voz joven pero jadeante y fantasmal susurrarle al oído, y tocándole el hombro de su brazo diestro. La castaña se inmutó por una fracción de segundo, como si hubiese respirado el peligro a su alrededor, e instintivamente volteó con frenesí para cerciorarse de que no estaban bajo ataque: desde antes de ser caballero podía sentir el peligro en la brisa.

Pero al darse la vuelta, no había nadie. El brazo le ardió, pero le restó importancia.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado su acompañante. La chica no respondió nada. Esa preocupación de segundos antes desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. La sensación de ardor de su hombro continuó por unos cuantos segundos más, pero aminoraba paulatinamente.

– Esta bien, sólo que hace mucho calor – Respondió finalmente la castaña, quien oculto las preocupaciones poniendo el dorso de su mano, haciéndole sobra en su frente. Kain asintió en acuerdo.

El calor empezaba a afectarle, o al menos eso pensaba ella, así que decidió seguir haciendo el desayuno. El presagio pasó sin ser tema de la comida.

Y con suerte, la tarde sería de provecho, buscando información.

…

* * *

**ANUNCIÓ IMPORTANTE:**

**ATENCIÓN! LES HABLA SU ESCRITORA ZWORD: La siguiente semana tendré unos días de descanso :c por eso no podré actualizar, pero tendran capitulo de este que viene Lunes al siguiente. uwu ZWORD CAMBIO Y FUERA!**


	10. VII: Rastros peligrosos

**Y DESPUES DE NO ACTUALIZAR UN LUNES...**

**Perdonen la demora xD Ya casi olvidaba actualizar uwu pero ya lo tenemos aquí.**

**"_Falcon_": No pensaba subir doble e.e resignate! Y si, en algun momento lo hara el pequeño guapetón husbando uwu**

**"_AnimeHeart_": Hola, me alegro que te esté gustando uwu Muchas gracias por venir a comentar, y que genial que te guste :3 Continuaré acá escribiendo uwu tu sigue leyendo :3 **

**DISFRUTEN! uwu**

* * *

Capítulo VII: Rastros peligrosos.

Después de haberse servido el desayuno, los jóvenes recorrieron las tiendas del árido bazar Sekken. Faith en busca de algo que comprar para el horrendo clima. Kain, por supuesto, acompañó a la castaña en su travesía.

Los demás muchachos buscaron información en los sitios aledaños, mientras que Tora, la única mujer Gerudo, fue a encontrarse con Koko, para investigar dentro de la ciudadela Gerudo. La sheikah llegaría por la noche al campamento montado de los caballeros, el tan discreto campamento de jóvenes hylianos.

En fin…

La castaña no terminaba de encontrar lo que quería. Había tantas cosas, a precios exorbitantes, y lo más barato parecía de segunda mano, o en mal estado o con efectos falsos.

– Vamos señorita – decía un anciano de mala pinta. Era hyliano y con la piel ya tostada, seguramente por el sol. Se notaba en sus brazos, a pesar de que traía una capucha, esta no tenía mangas y, por ende, sus brazos estaban descubiertos – Estoy seguro que si se prueba este le quedará de maravilla.

– No, gracias – Dijo ella con una amarga sonrisa.

No obstante, en el momento en el que ella iba a dar media vuelta, el hombre la jaloneo del brazo, con una fuerza nada despreciable.

– Insisto – Apretujó los dientes, como si los quebrara. Luego pasó su mano por los glúteos de la chica.

Faith iba a golpearlo con fuerza, pero antes de reaccionar, Kain ya le había dado un manotazo a la mano del hombre. A este le botó la capucha a un lado, mostrando algo bastante inusual y sospechoso. Encima de la cabeza tenía una marca, como si fueran tres garras a un triángulo. El ojo derecho del vendedor también estaba rasgado. Parecía la marca de una bestia.

– Ella dijo "no, gracias" – Expresó el rubio con un tono turbio. Casi pierde los detalles del hombre por la cólera que le había provocado que tocara… de que tocara a Faith. Su corazón latía fugazmente ahora que la tenía rodeada de los hombros.

El hombre se hizo temeroso hacia atrás, y dejó que se marcharan de su tienda.

Se dirigieron a probar suerte en otro lugar, arrastrados por la curiosidad. Era un establecimiento de piedra, adornado por telas y algunos detalles colgantes, e iluminado por velas dentro, con olores a incienso que llegaban hasta afuera. Encima de la puerta había un letrero en Gerudo y otro en hyliano.

Dentro se encontraron con una mujer Gerudo que los recibió con una sonrisa y su dialecto.

– Sawook – Dijo la mujer enérgicamente, y analizando de arriba abajo a los dos.

– Sawoota – Contesto Kain con una sonrisa.

– ¿Desde cuando hablas Gerudo? – Preguntó Faith sorprendida.

– Mi padre dijo que a veces es bueno saber qué significan las cosas en Gerudo. Principalmente si deseo ser un caballero. – Dijo finalmente Kain, para luego pasar a un incómodo silencio.

La chica estaba ensimismada con las prendas. Adentro no hacía calor ni parecido. Era acogedor, tenía un buen aroma, y la mayoría de las vendedoras parecían Gerudos. Eso le daba confianza. Las mujeres Gerudo eran de todo, menos unas ladronas. Tenían tanto honor que se les conocía como un pueblo noble y pudiente. Las leyendas decían que en el pasado fueron ladronas, y que sus actos les llevaron a la desgracia. Por eso se habían redimido.

Por otro lado, Kain miraba a detalle las prendas. Las observaba con buen ojo y hasta un poco tenebroso. Como si supiese tanto de prendas y fuese un crítico. Y Faith sabía perfectamente porque. Muy a pesar de su línea de caballeros, el seguía siendo un noble. Y los nobles deben ir con etiqueta. Tal vez en ese momento miraba las prendas para saber qué tela era mejor para la ocasión. Ella era tan diferente a su compañero. Le quedaba tan lejos…

– ¿Podría mostrarnos este? – El muchacho recibió el traje Gerudo. Era un top muy llamativo, con figuras Gerudo, color azul. En conjunto a unas mallas negras, y botas del desierto. Faith había salido de sus pensamientos después de ver que la prenda era para mujer.

– Tiene buen ojo, caballero. – Respondió a la acción la dueña de local – Las mujeres creen que el desierto debe presenciar el lujo; lo cierto es que no hay nada mejor que estas botas para la arena. Tengo para caballero también, excepto que la parte de arriba está hecha para los voe.

Faith sintió los nervios. Era demasiado costosa para ella, por ello interrumpió.

– Estaré bien, yo… bueno. – Tartamudeo unas cuantas veces, antes de poder articular una palabra.

– ¿Está bien este tono de azul? – Preguntó el muchacho hacia Faith, que no respondió nada. No entendía a qué venía la pregunta.

– Te dije que… – La chica estaba por protestar, pero era demasiado tarde.

– Ese color y esa talla están bien. Yo preferiría algo más neutro. – Continuó el rubio osada e insistentemente. Parecía que él había hecho la elección desde antes.

– Muy bien – La mujer morena chasqueó los dedos y dos mujeres, de ascendencia Gerudo, se llevaron a la castaña a un cuarto, esta misma gritaba maldiciones por lo confundida que estaba. Kain, por su parte, entró a otro, con su conjunto en las manos. No pudo evitar reírse de forma ahogada pero discreta ante la escena.

Al salir de aquella habitación, Faith estaba cambiada. Las mujeres Gerudo le habían puesto el top de antes, con otros adornos incluidos, todos en colores dorados. La ropa era de algodón, claramente se sentía fresca. Hasta le habían adornado el cabello en una sencilla pero coqueta diadema de su propio cabello trenzado. En su rostro también tenía maquillaje típico, que la hacía ver bastante más femenina de lo usual. Su vientre estaba descubierto, lográndosele ver lo perfectamente moldeado que estaba. Pero no sólo eso, si no también varias marcas de batallas. A saber contra quien.

Kain la observó coqueto. No podía dejar de mirar a su compañera con ese traje tan sensual. Era como un pequeño deleite personal. Su nervio lo delató, y sonrió a su rostro.

– Sabía que me quedaba ridículo. No necesitaba el maquillaje ni nada. – La joven tenía las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza, y estaba a punto de soltar una maldición.

– Yo no me rio de ti, tonta – Se acercó hasta ella y le tomó delicadamente la barbilla, como la noche anterior – Sonrío porque me recuerda a la noche del baile – susurró en su oído.

Las mujeres se quedaron ensimismadas. Miraban la escena enternecidas, algo muy extraño entre las de su raza. Generalmente verían la escena con aversión, e intentarían asesinar al joven.

Separó sus labios del oído de la castaña, y esta ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirarle.

– _Creo que ya no puedo negarlo _– Comentó Kain para sí mismo. El joven entregó el precio de ambos trajes, con una mirada indiferente hacia las tantas rupias cayendo fuera de su bolsillo. Salieron del lugar, y Faith aún se encontraba consternada sobre la compra.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral. La castaña decidió volver hacia el campamento y dejar ahí sus ropas. Kain la imitó. Ambos metieron su cambio en una mochila que tenían.

– Perfecto, ¿seguimos? – Cuestionó Kain, pero no recibió respuesta de ella – ¿Faith?

– Eh… si – La chica se levantó del suelo y buscó, en todo el resto del día, alguna que otra pista.

El sol volvía a ponerse. Los colores del desierto nuevamente se transformaban en matices de maravillosos tonos naranjas, rojizos y azules, y la temperatura había bajado.

Koko ya estaba esperando a que todos volvieran a la acampada. Había regresado con Tora desde la ciudadela, y estaba impaciente. Parecía tener buenas noticias.

– ¿Cuánto más pretenden tardarse? – Cuestionó hacia Edward. Alan y Samuel tenían un rato largo sin aparecer.

Cuando ya iba a perder aún más los estribos, llegaron estos dos.

– Sentimos la tardanza, pero tenemos buena información acerca del caso, y nos tomó tiempo – Dijo Samuel con ese tono siempre educado.

– Descubrimos un negocio ilegal, estaba casi lleno. Supusimos que ahí podríamos encontrar buena información, y así fue – Dijo Alan, con un tono casi morboso.

– ¿Qué tipo de lugar? – Koko se cruzó de brazos.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Samuel se pegó en la frente al descubrir que su compañero tenía marcas de labial sobre su rostro. Su ropa estaba mal acomodada y tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

– Un lugar para hombres – Soltó a diestra y siniestra, sin medir las consecuencias.

– Parece que al menos dos de nosotros se divirtieron – Dijo Frederick entre sonrisas y un tono bajo, al lado estaban Tora, Faith y Kain. Estos se rieron por lo bajo.

Como era de esperarse, la sheikah los miró furtivos, y sus risas cesaron de inmediato.

– No me sorprende que aún se mofen. Son unos tontos. – Dijo la joven de cabello blanco, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad.

No dijeron nada más. A pesar de que a Faith se le quemaran las ansias por contestarle, al final no lo hizo, limitándose a suspirar profundo, y evitar seguir enfadándose.

– El hombre que realiza todos estos actos alguna vez formó parte del clan Yiga. Es lo que se me informó. ¿Qué saben ustedes? – Cuestionó en dirección hacia los jóvenes que habían llegado tarde.

– Eso mismo, y que se junta en un extraño bar. Otro tipo de harem. Pero no nos dijeron dónde. Dicen que fue fundado por Yigas que secuestraban mujeres y las hacían trabajar para ellos de maneras, bueno, usted sabe… – Comentó Alan con nervio. El rostro de Koko se había enfurecido al escuchar la historia.

Los presentes guardaron silencio. Era un poco tétrico escuchar aquello como una práctica tan normal. Daba escalofríos. Faith carraspeó la garganta y tomó la palabra.

– Entonces tenemos que buscar a unos cuantos estúpidos que nos digan a donde ir, ¿no? Vamos a sacarles la sopa de un guantazo. Y antes de que reproche, señora Sheikah… – Koko alzó una ceja, un tanto enfadada por el "señora" – Yo sé dónde está su guarida. Sé cómo entrar y salir, y también sé que son estúpidos y despistados. Mi padre y yo la visitamos una vez, y les arrebatamos lo que nos habían robado, y un poco más.

Todos observaron a la castaña. Kain no parecía sorprendido, después de todas las anécdotas que le había contado, eso parecía demasiado normal. No obstante, hasta Koko parecía sorprendida de la chica. Semejante idiota, o demasiado valiente, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa y pensar que, en efecto, de verdad se parecía mucho a su señor, el rey. Claro, cuando aún era joven, obstinado y torpe, en esos tiempos donde, junto a la reina, pretendían devolver al reino de Hyrule a su antigua gloria.

– Supongo que no hay reproche. Nosotros buscaremos información en sitios recónditos. Ustedes irán hacia la guarida Yiga. Después de todo ya no son lo que solían ser hace más de cien años. – los caballeros asintieron. Aquel plan no sonaba nada mal, pero había un pequeño detalle.

– Como no tendrán un líder tal cual, esta vez le cederé el mando a Kain. En situaciones así sé que si necesito disciplina, nadie mejor que un veterano en ello – Expresó Edward con una sonrisa discreta. Kain asintió, sintiendo la incómoda mirada de los demás. – Descansen bien…

La brigada alfa se alejó hacia sus "aposentos" aunque antes de hacer aquello, la castaña les llamó.

– Tengo que decirles algo – Comentó la castaña, estirándose un poco – El camino a pie es bastante cansado, y no tenemos escudos para montarnos en una morsa. Así que debemos llevar nuestras acampadas, seguramente no llegaremos hasta la noche.

– Concuerdo con Faith – Expresó la Gerudo con una sonrisa – Ella sabe de lo que habla.

Ya con el plan fueron a descansar. El desierto era calmado por la noche, pero esta tenía un aire misterioso.

De nuevo, la joven comenzó a escuchar una voz. Provenía del viento, esta vez la voz era de una mujer. Era un tono rudo, que la llamaba hacia ella.

– ¿Dónde…? – La chica caminaba en el desierto, muy lejos de la acampada. Cerca ya de la bestia, la voz se intensifico.

– Vaya, ¿y tú quién eres, niña? – La mujer parecía adulta, con una musculatura envidiable, Gerudo.

– Yo me llamo Faith – La castaña no podía dejar de admirar a la mujer. Le parecía muy familiar, como si la conociera.

– Ah… ¿y no preguntaras el mío? – Faith negó con la cabeza – No se ven muchos de tu clase por aquí. Yo soy Urbosa, fui una de las matriarcas Gerudo.

– Urbosa… ¿Dónde…? – La joven se consternó inmediatamente. ¡Urbosa, la matriarca Gerudo! ¡La campeona de las Gerudos! – ¡La gran Urbosa, domadora de Nabooris!

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada, y de fondo resonaron truenos. Faith también sonreía, y a la vez, había sostenido miedo ante los demás sonidos.

– Pero… tú estabas – La voz de Faith flaqueaba. Verla significaría que…

– ¿Muerta? – Volvió a carcajearse – Sí, así es. Ahora vivo tranquila en mi propio paraíso. Y mi vida es mi tribu. Y por ahora, mi preciada nieta lo hace bastante bien.

– La última vez que visité la ciudadela, era una niña pequeña, así que no recuerdo con detalle a la Matriarca actual – Dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa – Mi lady, ¿usted sabe que estoy haciendo en este lugar? – Cuestionó insegura y hasta confundida.

– Tal vez quieras descubrir sobre ti – La mujer admiró a la joven con una sonrisa – Tienes un aura salvaje. Me recuerdas mucho al muchacho – Dijo Urbosa con nostalgia.

– ¿Al muchacho? – Antes de recibir una respuesta, unos rayos tronaron, Urbosa sonrió y todo se volvió blanco.

La joven abrió los ojos, y se encontró sola en la tienda. Aún era temprano, y se dio cuenta de que todos los demás permanecían en sus tiendas, excepto él.

Kain miraba hacia la bestia divina. Era tan majestuosa que desde la llegada no pudieron ignorarla. El joven le estaba dando un mordisco a una manzana. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Faith.

– Eh, hola – Dijo entre mordiscos – ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, tuve un sueño extraño, es todo. – Dijo Faith, estirándose un poco.

– Bueno, balbuceabas cosas – Contestó Kain, mientras volvía a morder su manzana – Diablos, tengo mucha hambre ¿Crees que debería ir a comprar alguna cosa por ahí? No conozco mucho las comidas de esta región, pero cualquier cosa me convendría.

Faith le sonrió con dulzura, soltando también de por medio una risa chillona que la hizo sonrojar. – Yo sé que podría gustarte, comelón. – Le tomó una mano y este simplemente se dejó llevar entre el bazar y sus tiendas aún abiertas. – Sabes, mi Lord, para ser un noble y un caballero, devoras todo lo que tienes a tu paso.

Kain soltó una risa juvenil que erizó el bello de la joven. Y luego le contestó – No esperaba menos de mi linaje. Supongo que mi padre era tan buen comensal como lo soy yo.

Ella se giró con una sonrisa y luego lo llevó hacia un puesto con lo que parecía un menú de frutillas, postres y comidas variadas. Esta vez ella le invitó y este se mostró agradecido con ella.

Al regresar al campamento se encontraron con sus compañeros, mirándoles de manera pícara.

– Vaya, miren que se los dije – Expresó Alan con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Hasta duermen juntos. Bien hecho, tigre – dijo Frederick hacia la pareja, mirando simultáneamente hacia la acampada.

Faith estaba muda, y los observaba con un poco de nervio, pero aquello no iba a inmutarla, por ello carraspeo la garganta, y con su tono firme y desafiante les plantó cara a los dos bocones.

– Al menos Highwind consiguió una buena compañera de batalla, no como ustedes, par de idiotas. – Dijo la chica, avanzando hacia la tienda y tomando sus pertenencias. Kain le imitó con una enorme sonrisa que denotaba por sus complacidos oídos

– ¡Me ofendes! – Dijo Tora tras escuchar las palabras de Faith – Ojala también tuviera un compañero como Kain – Comentó a modo de broma, siendo interrumpida por Frederick con un pequeño carraspeo.

Entre sonrisas y juegos, los muchachos fueron guiados por la chica salvaje y la Gerudo hacia el Cañón de Calex, donde se toparían con los imbéciles del clan Yiga. El viaje había sido sumamente pesado, especialmente por la caminata en la arena.

Las únicas sin llegar a cansarse habían sido las chicas. Los demás jóvenes habían llegado algo aporreados, haciendo reír a las dos jóvenes.

– Si me hubieran dicho que nos iban a dar a más señoritas de sociedad en el grupo, hubiéramos conseguido escudos para montar unas cuantas morsas – Comentó Tora entre una carcajada, misma que le hizo a Faith recordar a la estruendosa sonrisa de Urbosa la noche anterior.

– Bueno, no somos Gerudos o salvajes – Dijo Kain en un tono de sátira que le sacó las sonrisas a todos los demás.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña elevación, donde las primeras en subir habían sido las chicas, con cuidado y mucho esfuerzo. Alan no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia ante la subida de las muchachas, comentando algo entre sus compañeros.

– Miren eso, Faith puede ser masculina con la gente, pero tiene un cuerpo que no deja de ser de mujer – Expresó el joven, cuchicheando entre los muchachos. El primero en observarla bien había sido Kain, con un pequeño sonrojo.

– Basta, si se da cuenta te matará – Expresó el rubio, tapándose un poco el rostro de la vergüenza.

– No me vas a decir que no tiene de dónde agarrar – Dijo Alan, nuevamente sonriendo maliciosa y pervertida mente.

– No lo voy a decir porque ver sólo eso de Faith sería una estupidez – Expresó con seriedad, mientras sus compañeros se quedaban callados sobre sus palabras – _¡Mierda! _– pensó con un nuevo sonrojo sobre el rostro, había hablado de más.

Las chicas habían subido completamente la cuesta, y parecían hacer algo arriba. Dejaron sus cosas y luego se asomaron por la elevación.

– Lancen sus bolsas, y luego subirán más livianos – Dijo Faith, dejando caer un poco de su cabello hacia abajo.

El primero en hacerlo había sido Samuel, que se había mantenido callado durante la plática de "hombres". Posteriormente fue Alan, que parecía encantado. Frederick tomó el siguiente lugar, lanzando sus cosas hacia Tora, mientras Faith acomodaba las demás. Finalmente, Kain arrojó lo suyo con sumo cuidado, y luego los chicos estiraron sus extremidades para poder subir.

Las chicas fijaron una cuerda en una roca. El lugar estaba cerca de un santuario con un montón de piedras alrededor y era iluminado por minerales de roca luminosa.

– Empiezan a encenderse, la noche esta por caer – Anunció la Gerudo hacia su compañera. Tiraron la cuerda hasta donde llegaba, y los muchachos escalaron de uno a uno. El último en subir había sido Kain, nuevamente.

Con todos arriba, comenzaron a montar su pequeño campamento y a pasar algunas comidas entre ellos. Era buen momento para comenzar la cena. La charla se alargó más de lo esperado, hablando de cosas triviales y de ellos mismos, lo que al final terminó con un pequeño juego, popular entre los jóvenes.

– No podemos relajarnos casi nunca, y por ahora nadie nos observa. ¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto? – Los muchachos hacían pequeños ruidillos, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea del joven

– ¿No es muy tarde para eso? – Preguntó Faith, mirando a los chicos un poco nerviosa.

– A puesto a que sólo lo dices para que no descubramos algo – Dijo Alan, pegándole ligeramente con el codo y con una sonrisa pícara.

– N-No escondo nada. Simplemente creo que…

– Eres muy aguafiestas, salvaje – Le dijo Kain a su lado, la rodeo de su cuello y con un movimiento la jaló hacia él – Diviértete por una vez en la vida.

La chica le miró por debajo de su hombro, y suspiró profundo, aceptando resignada aquella petición.

Las cosas iban de un tono bajo, a uno más subido. Preguntas incómodas como "alguna hiciste el ridículo en público" dirigidas hacia Frederick. Otras más familiares hacia Samuel, que por primera vez parecía hablar de sí mismo a los demás. Alan no podría haber respondido mejor cosa como que después de ayer, se había convertido en un hombre. Y Tora, que desde pequeña entrenaba como soldado en la Ciudad Gerudo. Tan sólo restaban los dos últimos, Kain y Faith, por responder algo personal.

– Ustedes no han hablado, y parece más el juego de las confesiones que de verdad o reto. – Dijo Alan con decepción – ¿Qué me dices, Faith?

– Prefiero el reto – Kain la observó sin esperárselo. Pensaba que mientras hiciera algo innecesario, el juego para confesar cualquier cosa estaba bien, pero aquello…

– ¡Genial! Muy bien – Alan se puso a pensar con una sonrisa entre los labios y frotando su barbilla con una de sus manos – Te reto a que le des un beso a tu capitán al mando – Los muchachos comenzaron a animarla, pero ella se había petrificado. Su capitán al mando ahora mismo era…

– ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo ella, levantándose del suelo – ¡N-No voy a besar a Highwind ni en sueños! Como mi capitán, ahora mismo eso sería irrespetuoso.

– Oh, entonces si no fuera el capitán ahora mismo, ¿lo harías? – Preguntó el aludido con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

– ¡Tampoco! – Expresó con el rostro mostrando embarazo. La chica no solía ponerse tan nerviosa, aunque claro, aquello de pedirle un beso…

– ¡Vamos, tú decidiste que era un reto! No seas cobarde – Comentó el peli rojo, Alan, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Los chicos la presionaban con la mirada, hasta Kain.

Faith se inclinó y besó la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios del muchacho con mucha vergüenza. Su cara se había tornado roja del nervio y parecía no querer mirarlo a los ojos. Por otro lado, Kain parecía bastante satisfecho con haberla tenido a centímetros de su rostro, y hasta sonreía ladinamente, tocando un poco su mejilla. Un montón de risillas coquetas y de comentarios la dejaron fuera de combate.

El pelirrojo siguió con el juego, mirando al rubio – De acuerdo, falta el capitán. ¿Y bien, señor? – Kain lo pensó unos momentos, hasta que decidió que tomar palabra.

– Prefiero decir una verdad – todos le abuchearon divertidamente, pero luego de que el meollo se calmara, el pelirrojo continuó.

– De acuerdo – El muchacho pensó unos momentos, hasta que su cerebro dio a pie una buena propuesta – Díganos, ¿hay alguna chica en todo Hyrule te guste con sinceridad? Ya sabes, una chica con la que pienses en pasar el resto de tu vida.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa divertida – Vaya, que pregunta tan personal e incompleta. Pero claro que la hay.

– ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Quién? – Alan expresó un poco de sorpresa. Quizá porque en los adentros del muchacho, parecía que era del tipo que le gustaba más lo de afuera que lo de adentro.

– Una pregunta por persona, y el juego iba a terminar. – Los muchachos abuchearon la respuesta de Kain, y luego el aludido miró de reojo a Faith, que parecía distraída.

– Tal vez sea **Eirika**. ¿No era la chica con la que tu madre quería que te casaras? – Preguntó Samuel de la nada, apagando un poco el ambiente – ¿Nadie sabía? Recuerdo que la madre de nuestro ahora capitán quería que la hija de uno de los ministros se casara con él. Pero Kain no quiso. Aunque la gente dice que Eirika aún espera a que cambie de parecer.

La castaña que miraba hacia la nada, ahora miraba fijamente hacia Samuel y, más que nada, hacia las palabras que la habían dejado un poco consternada.

– Mi madre puede querer cualquier cosa, menos decidir con quién me casaré. – Expresó el muchacho, con algo de enfado sobre el tono.

– Yo también había escuchado el rumor de que te habías comprometido – Dijo Frederick, bastante interesado sobre el tema.

– Sí, pero luego mande al demonio todo eso – Dijo Kain, con una sonrisa incómoda – Nunca me gusto esa chica de la forma en que ella quería. Es decir… puede que sea buena con la lanza y todo, pero ¿meterse dentro de la guardia de una sola vez sólo para intentar impresionarme? Lo único que me demostró era lo caprichosa que resultó ser.

La noche terminó no muy bien, quizá demasiado poco bien. Con aquellas confesiones rondando sobre la cabeza de Faith el resto de la noche, durmiendo a lado de su compañero, no pudo decir nada más. Algo le dolía con fuerza en el pecho.

– _Maldita sea _– Pensó la castaña casi al amanecer. No podía dormir más.

Se levantó hacia el santuario y se sentó en la pequeña entrada de este, observando las piedras luminosas frente al mismo.

– ¿Qué tienes? – dijo una voz suave, apareciendo tras de ella.

– No puedo dormir mucho. Pero está bien, tengo energía de sobra – dijo ella, intentando convencer a Kain sin mucho éxito.

– No creo que te haga bien, anda, a dormir – comentó el, tomándole una mano. No obstante, Faith se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.

– No deberías tratarme así. Eres mi capitán pero aun así me hablas como iguales. – Contestó la muchacha con una voz algo baja.

– Vamos, es sólo por ahora que no quiero fungir ese papel. Ya que somos amigos me gustaría saber qué te pasa y quizá… – Antes de terminar, la chica tomó la palabra bruscamente.

– No deberías hablarle a otra mujer con este tono preocupado si tienes a una enamorada. – Dijo la chica, mirando fijamente hacia las piedras iluminadas – ¿Cómo se sentirá la chica si se entera?

Kain no pudo decir nada. Se limitó a observarla. Ella mantenía un gesto preocupado y hasta decaído. No sabía cómo interpretar aquello.

– Ella siempre lo sabe – el muchacho se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo que se mantenía estrellado y bello – Sólo que yo no sé lo que ella siente.

– Tal vez ella te quiera de la misma forma, y tú no lo sabes. Nunca se lo has preguntado, imagino – dijo Faith, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

– Quisiera decírselo… y quisiera que sintiera lo mismo. Pero sólo con eso me siento cobarde. No quiero que ella se aleje de mí por no sentir… lo mismo. – Kain le tomó la barbilla, e hizo que le mirara a los ojos – Ella puede ser más valiente que yo…

Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente, pero un ruido los distrajo y los puso alerta. Era como una voz infernal, como un susurró en el aire. Se escuchaba tenebroso. Pero no parecía inspirarles miedo, a pesar del tono.

– _Tened cuidado, sangre de mi sangre… el hombre del desierto te arrebatara todo lo que amas._

Kain no distinguía muy bien las palabras de aquel lamento, pero para los oídos de Faith había sido distinto. Aquella voz era muy parecida a la que había escuchado al llegar a Gerudo. Sin embargo, ahora la voz del hombre parecía ronca y jadeante de vez en cuando, como si le costara respirar, o lo hiciera en un clima muy frio. Una voz espectral o esquelética… no sabía muy bien como describirla.

En cualquier caso, aquello no había sido un buen presagio.

…


	11. VIII: Mar de tentaciones

**VIII: Mar de tentaciones**

Faith se quedó quieta ante el susurró, y Kain la imitó. No sabía que decir o que hacer, por lo que se limitó a mirarla. Parecía más concentrada que él. Como si aquel ruido hubiera sido un grito de alguien, aunque para él no fuese así.

La chica observó el cañón con curiosidad. No podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente. No fue hasta que Kain le tomó una mano con delicadeza, llamando la atención de ella.

– Debió ser algún animal – Expresó la muchacha, sin terminar de convencer a su compañero – Es mejor que volvamos a la tienda.

La chica se levantó del suelo con un solo movimiento. Y regresó hasta su tienda, en compañía de Kain. Este último no le dio más importancia al tema, no obstante Faith parecía consternada… ¿"Sangre de mí sangre"? Kain no le había dicho nada, y confiaba en él. Pero si no había escuchado aquello, ¿por qué ella sí?

La mañana llegó con éxito a Gerudo, despertando con algunos rayos del sol a los muchachos de la brigada alfa. Para cuando los demás despertaron, el capitán y Faith ya estaban arriba y preparando algo de comer. Suerte que, por alguna razón, al lado del santuario había una cacerola abandonada, y una pequeña área de fogata.

Faith había limpiado la olla, y Kain había cocinado. Siempre se les veía haciendo un buen trabajo en equipo, desde el día en que decidieron hacer una tregua. El olor también había atraído a los muchachos, era uno dulce y agradable, como el de alguna fruta puesta al fuego, una particular.

El irresistible aroma había resultado ser manzanas a la mantequilla con miel de abeja, ya estaban listas para comer. Además la chica había sacado un poco de pan de una bolsa dentro de su mochila. Y en otra, la de Frederick, iba leche fresca, mantenida a buena temperatura gracias a una pequeña botella hermética, o algo así había dicho el capitán Edward.

El desayuno fue ameno y habían platicado como si no hubieran dicho nada la noche anterior, y se alistaron rápidamente para poder adentrarse en la guarida de los Yiga.

Habían dejado sus pertenencias "innecesarias" para la misión dentro del santuario de antes. Tomaron sus armas que venían bien camufladas entre todo el equipaje y vistieron partes de sus protecciones, como la cota de malla, por ejemplo.

Una vez completamente listos, marcharon internándose en el cañón. Este era algo cálido, pero no demasiado. Era como si dentro hiciera más frio. Ante la amenaza, los muchachos se habían preparado con prendas cálidas para la ocasión. Ni bien mal habían acertado. Conforme se acercaban a la guarida, la temperatura decrecía.

– No es nada mágico, por si lo piensas, Alan – Dijo Tora hacia el rostro del muchacho – Estamos muy cerca de los alrededores de la Cordillera Gerudo.

– Es verdad. – Mencionó Kain mientras caminaban sigilosamente – Yo también recuerdo algo así, en el mapa.

– Nos hubieran avisado, quizá – Comentó Samuel, tiritando de frio. El muchacho parecía no acostumbrarse demasiado a climas extremos.

Siguieron el camino, observando la cantidad inmensa de estatuas extrañas con el símbolo sheikah invertido. Lo que causó confusión a los presentes. ¿Para qué tenían todos esos adornos? Había banderines colgando, y se escuchaba el sonido de castañuelas, pero todo parecía muy viejo.

La entrada fue muy sencilla de pasar. No había nada ni nadie, tan sólo enormes cortinas adornando, y el pasadizo principal, que seguramente llevaba a la entrada de la guarida.

Los muchachos avanzaron, sin encontrar una sola alma dentro de esa "fortaleza" y lo único que encontraban era tesoros abandonados o arrumbados por doquier. Sobre todo, algunos plátanos bélicos, más que otras cosas, en cajas o arrumbados como un tesoro de algún mono o algo parecido.

Pero ningún rastro de lo que necesitaban: Yigas.

Sin embargo, al final del trayecto pudieron escuchar unas voces. Unas voces chillonas y torpes, riéndose como si estuvieran pasando un buen rato. Los muchachos no dudaron en ponerse en posición de combate, esperando que no les descubrieran.

– Ahora que el campeón derrotó al señor Kogg y a Ganon, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? – Cuestionó uno de ellos, con una voz torpe y entonación floja.

– Vivir como sea. De todas formas nuestro otro líder se fue. Aun después de que lo cuidamos cuando el Campeón Hyliano lo dejo moribundo. – Comentó otro con un tono relajado, como si eso hubiera sido nada.

– Deberíamos delatarlo con la reina – se rieron unos cuantos – Aunque no sé qué podrían llegar a hacerle. Después de todo hasta se cambió el apodo, y está juntando gente. Para quien sabe qué cosa – Los demás siguieron riendo por lo mencionado.

– Sí, claro. Ponte enfrente de la reina para que llegue el Campeón Hyliano y te asesine – Los demás volvieron a reírse, ahora más alocadamente. No obstante, las risas cesaron en cuanto Faith sostenía a uno de sus compañeros por detrás y con su espada rozándole la garganta.

Los muchachos tomaron a otros cinco de la misma forma que ella, y sólo había uno libre, que se encontraba aterrado por la intromisión tan repentina.

– ¡Ah! ¡D-Déjenos en paz! – Dijo, arrodillándose sobre el suelo, casi con una voz ronca – ¡N-No volveremos a burlarnos del Verdugo!

– ¿El Verdugo? – Preguntó Kain, interesado – ¡Digan donde se esconde ese tal verdugo o los asesinaremos con un solo movimiento!

– ¡Diles la información Kaname!  
– ¡Diles!

El hombre observaba aún con terror la escena, retrocediendo. Faith miró desafiante al hombre, con mucho desprecio.

– Sí así lo quieres – La chica rozó un poco la espada contra el cuello del hombre, y este gritó estruendosamente.

– ¡Déjale! Te diré dónde encontrarlo…

Faith dejó de hacer presión, pero sin soltarlo.

– No le haré nada, siempre y cuando nos digas exactamente dónde está ese tal verdugo. Sabré si mientes, así que una sola cosa errónea que digas, y el siguiente después de ellos serás tú – La chica no parecía bromear. Sus ojos eran firmes y fieros, como si en un movimiento en falso le fuese a degollar el cuello a su rehén.

El hombre comenzó a explicar la ubicación y como entrar desapercibidos. Ese lugar era sitio de gente de mal agüero. Y hasta les ofrecieron ropas adecuadas para entrar a un lugar de mercenarios y ladrones, la peor calaña de Hyrule.

– Cerca de donde antes había una Moldora, en los límites del desierto, antes de llegar a las tormentas de arena. Al sur de la Ciudadela Gerudo, y al oeste del Gran Fósil. Ahí habría una cueva donde se escondería el verdugo. – La castaña, que iba cerca de sus compañeros observó el lugar con una vista de ave – Ahí… lo veo. Unas antorchas y la cueva.

Antes de acercarse, se miraron entre sí, poniendo en marcha su plan.

Tora y Faith estaban vestidas de Gerudo, la joven castaña con el top que Kain le había comprado, además de completarlo con una falda de un azul un poco más claro que el de su top y tacones que los Yiga tenían por alguna razón. Tora con la misma ropa Gerudo que Faith, pero en color rojo. Por otro lado, Kain y Frederick harían el papel de bandidos, trayendo a esas chicas nuevas al sitio. Ambos con una capucha hyliana, ropas desgastadas y con apariencia sucia. Samuel y Alan esperarían afuera del recinto, en un lugar donde nadie podría verlos.

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron a ese extraño bar. Los hombres le miraron con extrañeza, y uno de ellos, desconfiado de su presencia, les impidió seguir caminando.

– ¿A dónde creen que van, niñitos? – Comentó con brusquedad, haciendo enojar un poco a Kain.

– ¿A dónde más, viejo? Hemos traído mercancía del bazar Sekken, ¿no ves? – Contestó el rubio, jaloneando a Faith.

Las chicas mantenían una expresión de enfado, además tenían tapada la boca con un trapo, y las manos atadas. Parecían intentar llorar del coraje.

– Esa no parece una Gerudo – Dijo el hombre, enfocando su mirada en Faith.

– Pues debe ser una turista. ¿Pero no le parece que es muy bella? Tuve muchos problemas en contenerme de darle una pequeña probada – Comentó el muchacho nuevamente, posando la cara de Faith contra le suya, esbozando una sonrisa depravada.

– Pues que bien que no se te ocurrió. Sabes que antes de eso, son los clientes, y puede que le guste al líder.

– Sí, supongo. Que lastima – Kain parecía meterse bien en el papel. El hombre tomó las riendas de las chicas, pero antes de que se las llevara, el rubio le arremetió una nalgada a la castaña, que la hizo girar la cabeza con un enorme sonrojo y el ceño fruncido– Lo siento, amigo. Era demasiado tentador.

– Ah, estos tipos. Los más jóvenes siempre son los más estúpidos – El hombre les dijo unas cuantas cosas a las chicas, mientras las amenazaba con un cuchillo y estas asentían con todo lo que les decían. Las hizo entrar en un pasillo, a través de una cortina. Ahí se escuchaban un montón de sonidos desagradables. Desde gemidos, hasta golpes y llantos. – Muy bien, pequeñas zorras. A trabajar.

Las metió a cada una en un cubículo, dejándolas a solas, o casi solas. La estancia estaba apenas iluminado por unas velas. La primera en dejar fuera de combate al tipo que se le había intentado acercar, fue Tora. Faith estaba sola en su sitio. Como esperando pacientemente.

Por otro lado, los dos muchachos revisaban el bar. Había una mujer Gerudo en la barra. Parecía vieja. Se acercaron hasta ella para pedir una bebida.

– Parecen muy jóvenes para beber un noble afán – La mujer les sirvió un vaso con una especie de jugo – confórmense con eso.

Los hombres cercanos comenzaron a reírse de los muchachos, que tomaban con una amarga sonrisa el jugo que la vieja Gerudo les había dado. Revisaban con la mirada cada centímetro hasta el hartazgo, pero no había rastro de alguien más imponente que el tipo de la entrada.

– ¿No irán con el viejo de la tienda a por más mujeres? – Preguntó uno de los hombres, pasado de peso, mal oliente y viejo.

– Ve tú, anciano. Ya les hemos traído a dos hermosas muchachas, y cruzar el desierto de nuevo no me apetece – dijo Frederick con un tono autoritario.

El hombre masculló maldiciones ante las palabras del castaño, que lo hicieron reír por lo bajo. Luego dejaron de preguntarles cosas, tan sólo les miraban. Especialmente enfocaban su vista en Kain. Pese a su rostro serio, imponía miedo y respeto, quizá porque en ese momento el papel lo requería. Kain realmente estaba dentro del personaje en esos instantes. Veía con ojos malos la habitación a donde habían metido a las chicas.

El rubio se levantó del asiento de la barra y se encaminó hasta la habitación. – Déjame pasar – pero el hombre de antes bloqueaba la entrada.

– Ya te dije que son para los clientes. – expresó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

– Acabo de pedir una bebida, y si quieres que te pague, lo haré. Robé lo suficiente. – Kain le extendió una bolsa con rupias. El hombre las contó, eran demasiadas. Tomó dos doradas y el resto de las metió en el bolsillo – Las demás son para el jefe, más te vale darselas.

– Bien, haz lo que quieras con la que traías. – el hombre le devolvió su saco de rupias ya vacío y dejó que pasara.

Era un pasillo extenso con un montón de cubículos. Tuvo la misma impresión de mal agüero al entrar y escuchar todos esos sonidos desquiciantes, y le daban ganas de entrar a cada uno de los sitios para sacar a las mujeres que estaban torturando. Sin embargo, Kain no podía hacer aquello, aún. Entro hasta donde se suponía que estaba la chica, y esta lo había tomado por el cuello tan sólo cruzar la puerta, hasta darse cuenta que era su compañero.

– Vaya, así que ya noqueaste a uno. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, mirándola.

– Intentó hacer porquerías conmigo. ¿A caso tengo que dejarlos? – dijo ella con un gesto de mal genio – Y tú, más te vale que tengas una buena excusa de haber golpeado mi trasero.

El muchacho comenzó a reírse, pero el maleante estaba despertando, e intentando llamar al guardia de afuera. La chica lo golpeó con fuerza. Tomó la cuerda de antes que ella tenía, sujetó a ambos maleantes de manos y pies, y luego les amarró sobre la boca un pedazo de tela, como el que ella tenía antes. Después los escondió en un punto ciego de la puerta, para que al entrar nadie pudiera notarlos.

– No vine a disculparme. – El muchacho se abalanzó contra ella, tirándola sobre una pequeña cama dentro del cubículo – Vine a decirte que no veo a su líder.

– Hay una puerta en medio del pasillo – dijo a duras penas, sintiendo el calor subiendo hasta su cabeza. – Hazte a un lado.

– Bueno… también pagué por ti. Fuiste algo cara. Seiscientas rupias. – el muchacho le acarició el rostro, y esta comenzaba a sentir aún más calor sobre sus mejillas.

– N-No digas estupideces. Estamos en…

El muchacho rozó sus labios contra el abdomen de la chica, haciéndola gemir un poco por su acto repentino y sin vergüenza. Las sostenía de las manos con fuerza, y su cuerpo casi encima de ella no le permitía moverse.

– Has más sonidos sucios – dijo el joven, con seriedad en el tono esta vez – El hombre merodea el sitio y dos veces se paró frente a tu puerta. Casi se percata de que no está pasando nada.

La chica le observó. Sus ojos parecían preocupados al momento de hablar. Como si le hubiera entrado miedo de que fuesen descubiertos, y ella la pagara caro.

– B-Bien – La chica volvió a gemir, esta vez con un tono casi fingido. El muchacho rodó los ojos en blanco y luego volvió a pasar su boca sobre el abdomen de Faith.

Pasaron un rato de la misma forma, pero esta vez eran otras partes. Entre su cuello y su rostro, caricias en la espalda, masajes sobre sus hombros y la clavícula. Antes de darse cuenta, mantenía a la chica encima de él. Había meneado sus caderas contra su entrepierna. Ella no pudo evitar gritonear unas cuantas veces.

– E-Esto vas a pagarlo caro – dijo ella, siendo aún sujetada de ambas manos del muchacho.

– Lo siento, pero no sabes fingir placer – comentó el muchacho, tocando por fin un lugar prohibido, y siendo abofeteado por ella – Perdón – dijo el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa de nervios. Se le había pasado la mano.

Unos pasos se aproximaron a donde estaba el cubículo de ella. Kain y Faith se miraron entre sí, podían haberlos atrapado. El muchacho se quitó rápidamente las prendas de arriba.

Cuando el hombre entró a la habitación, observó con un rostro divertido la escena. La chica sujetada de las manos por el muchacho, con el pecho descubierto.

– ¿Eh? Toca antes de entrar, maldito – Dijo Kain con un gritillo enfadoso.

– Lo siento, casanova. Parece que la chica lo disfruta, es la primera vez que veo a un galán por aquí. – Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin apartar la vista del pecho de la chica.

– Prefiero que las chicas caigan ante mí, antes de que me teman. Se siente mejor cuando ellas aprietan por placer que por miedo. Ahora largo, que apenas comenzaba – el hombre cerró la puerta con cuidado, y una vez se apartó, estos dos suspiraron de alivio.

Faith se tapó el pecho con ambas manos y el rostro sonrojado.

– Por poco – dijo el muchacho, luego dirigió su mirada a ella, sintiendo como el calor también se apoderaba de él. Acercó su rostro hasta pasar su boca por el cuello de Faith, bajando de ahí a su pecho, y relamiendo un poco hasta llegar nuevamente a su cuelo con pequeños besos. Finalmente, y antes de acercarse a su rostro para por fin besarla, el otro hombre volvió, interrumpiéndolo abruptamente. – ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?! – expresó el joven con una mirada de muerte.

– Lo siento muchacho, pero Sangre de Centaleón quiere ver la mercancía. Después de la Gerudo sigue ella, así que date prisa. – El hombre cerró la puerta. Abrió la de en frente, donde estaba Tora, y luego se dirigió hasta el fondo del pasillo.

Los hylianos se miraron entre sí, habían conseguido encontrar a su objetivo y esbozaron una sonrisa alegre.

– Esto terminara pronto – dijo la joven, volviendo a colocarse sus prendas encima, y tomando un puñal de uno de los tipos.

– Concuerdo. Si tenemos a su líder, esta misión estará completa – Dijo el muchacho, seguro de sí mismo, e igual que ella, volviendo a vestirse.

Abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado. En el oscuro pasillo sólo se veían unas cuantas velas. Cerraron despacio la puerta y luego tocaron con suavidad la del pasillo, para escuchar una gruesa voz tras esta que les indicaba el paso. Los hylianos entraron. Primero Faith, siendo tomada de las manos por Kain, y luego el joven, cerrando el gran portón con la misma suavidad que antes.

– No te conozco… – Anunciaron un par de ojos dorados en la oscuridad.

– Soy nuevo, señor – dijo el muchacho, con un tono cortes.

– Soy yo el que autoriza sangre nueva, ¿no te lo dijo el vendedor? – preguntó con sutileza. Parecía que era difícil engañarle.

– El vendedor es un viejo estúpido. Imagino que es por eso que le ha dejado aquella marca tan fea sobre su cabeza calva. – Expresó Kain con seguridad y con una sonrisa.

El hombre soltó una carcajada. Su tono de voz frio no daba más que un mal augurio, y causaba un tanto de temor. Faith sentía la piel erizársele.

– Si, es un estúpido. Pero no hay nadie más estúpido que la reina de Hyrule y su falso rey – dijo el hombre, levantándose de su asiento y dejando caer algo pesado sobre el suelo. Se acercó hasta una farola, y con un par de espadas sacó una chispa que dejo ver un poco más de luz en la habitación – Enviando a unos niños estúpidos, creyendo que pueden venir aquí como si nada sin recibir un castigo ejemplar.

Tan pronto como hubo un poco más de luz, se percataron de que aquello que había caído al suelo con fuerza se trataba nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo de su compañera, dando pequeños respingos mientras los observaba.

– ¡T-Tora! – Dijo Faith con la sangre helada.

– ¿Ven? Ni siquiera pueden aparentar que no la conocen, mucho menos ser estoicos ante un cadáver. Son tan estúpidos – El hombre se acercó hasta ellos con dos enormes espadas de centaleón. Faith pudo reconocerlas. No eran de cualquiera, eran espadas colosales, que sólo los centaleones plateados poseían. – Ahora, mueran junto a esa pequeña insolente. Las Gerudo son personajes despreciables. Es una lástima verme como ellas – Era cierto, Kain pudo apreciar sus ojos dorados, su cabello carmín y su piel morena.

– No lo son – dijo Faith, mirándole a los ojos a media marcha – Son mujeres nobles, con causas nobles. Mujeres fuertes e intrépidas… y tú, sólo eres un sucio bastardo con aires de grandeza.

– ¿De verdad va a decirme eso una pequeña niña cómo tú? – el hombre sonrió, hasta que sin darse cuenta, estaba sangrando de la mejilla derecha.

– No soy una niña, soy caballero de Hyrule y la futura campeona que va a matarte – La chica tomó un mandoble Gerudo que se encontraba como adorno sobre la pared. Se abalanzó como la daga que le había arrojado. Rápida, certera y con rabia.

El hombre no se esperaba aquello. Esa pequeña niña, ese insecto, era tan fuerte como un hombre. Lo había sacudido con más de tres golpes. Pero era fuerte, y a pesar de la fiereza de Faith, el hombre no hacía mucho esfuerzo.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Los de ella irradiaban una enorme rabia contra él, pero algo logró consternarlo. El color de sus ojos era muy parecido a un fantasma del pasado que lograba atormentarlo como ningún otro. Un recuerdo lo dejo abierto en uno de los fieros golpes de la chica, y el mandoble logró rozarle otra parte del cuerpo.

El hombre se enfureció con fuerza y arrojó a la chica con uno de los golpes más fuertes que tenía. Con un solo movimiento había logrado dejarla un poco desorientada. Había chocado contra la pared.

– Muere… aunque ha sido un gusto – el hombre iba a pisotearla, pero Kain se interpuso con un escudo que también decoraba el cuarto. Y con una espada cercana, bloqueo la otra enorme arma del hombre.

– ¡No te voy a permitir que la dañes! – Dijo el muchacho. Afuera también se escuchaba la batalla. Quizá los refuerzos estaban ahí. Aunque Kain estaba preocupado, no podía dejar descubierta a Faith.

El hombre se enfocó en el muchacho, golpeando con fuerza a su protección y la espada. El metal resonaba en la estancia sin detenerse. Las energías de Kain se estaban viendo mermadas. Pero el sólo tenía en mente una cosa: proteger a Faith.

– El amor es fuerte, pero la fuerza verdadera, el poder verdadero, viene de uno mismo – el hombre esbozó una sonrisa después de terminar rompiendo el escudo de Kain. Lo pateo en las costillas, tronando el cuerpo del muchacho como si fuese un juguete.

Estaba a punto de darle el último golpe, pero Faith se interpuso. Sus ojos estaban llenos de valor y de coraje. Había tomado las manos del hombre y lo había hecho retroceder. Tomó la espada de Luna que antes tenía Kain para hacerle frente sin decir una sola palabra. La respiración de la joven era salvaje, era…

– Igual que él hombre de ojos azules – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– ¡Eres un maldito! – La chica volvió a dañarlo una tercera vez en la contienda.

El hombre se carcajeo sin parar un montón de veces. Sonrió hacia la joven y luego retrocedió, cerca del cuerpo de Tora.

– Han pasado más de diez años sin pelear con alguien igual de fuerte que el Campeón de Hyrule. Esperaba encontrarlo hoy, pero parece que ha desaparecido así como en la leyenda… sólo me queda esperar su reemplazo – el hombre volvió a reír abasto y luego la observó – Espero volver a encontrarnos, cuando tengas la fuerza necesaria. Ahora sólo sería un desperdicio matarte.

La puerta principal fue abierta abruptamente, dejando ver a Koko y Edward. Los muchachos quedaron con la piel de gallina al ver a la joven Gerudo casi inerte sobre el piso. Y el enorme hombre, casi como una bestia, sonriendo sin parar. Tan sólo calló al ver a Edward.

– Otro como yo, abandonado pero con suerte hacia una **tierra cálida y donde el** **viento sopla con amabilidad, ni vientos helados por las noches, o el infernal calor del desierto **– dijo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Faith corrió hasta Tora, que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, aún. Había alcanzado a tomar la mano de Faith, como queriendo que bajara su rostro hasta el suyo.

– M-Ma… mata… mátame – dijo a duras penas. Koko corrió hasta ella, encontrando una daga clavada en su espalda. La mujer la revisó meticulosamente en unos cuantos segundos.

– N-No puede ser – dijo Koko con la sangre helada – Lo siento… – Koko le clavo la daga en el corazón.

– ¡Qué has hecho! ¡Pudimos salvarla! – Gritoneó la castaña, no obstante Koko negó con la mirada y le brotaron las lágrimas.

– De este veneno aún no se encuentra una cura. Brebaje del verdugo, le dicen. Una mezcla de venenos que matan lenta y dolorosamente. – La sheikah bajó la mirada. Cerró los ojos de la Gerudo y se encaminó hasta Kain, para revisarlo.

Faith estaba petrificada, mirando a la Gerudo con un dolor terrible sobre el pecho. Un grito desgarrador la dejó vencida, desmayándose sobre el suelo sin decir una palabra más. La noche más terrible de su vida como caballero hasta el momento. Pero con seguridad, ese hombre pagaría sus crímenes tan horriblemente como había hecho desaparecer de este mundo a su compañera.

…

**FIN DEL ARCO I: "RIVALIDAD Y COMPROMISO"**

* * *

**Hola uwu sí, este es el final del arco I, y veremos que pasa en los sienguientes caps, inicio del segundo arco. Nos vemos en dos o tres uwu Me tomaré un pequeño descanso uwu Byebye**

**PD: EL SIGUIENTE ARCO SERA ESCRITO POR SEPARADO.**


End file.
